Death Note Corruption of Love?
by XxSoulNoteWriterxX
Summary: Two childhood freinds reunite, one possessing a Death Note. How will it effect the love that is beginning to form between the two? OC story!
1. Chapter 1

**~*~ PROLOGUE ~*~ **

_"Dax, come on now!" Dax's mother called from the car, waving her hand out the window at her son._

_Dax sighed as he glanced at his mother and turned to look at Blaine, his best friend ever since he began school. It was Dax's first day at school, terrified, when this small girl - smaller than Dax himself, though tiny himself - had come up to her and bluntly told him to be her friend. Dax had agreed without any fight, and ever since then, they had been a close friends._

_Dax frowned as he looked at Blaine. Her black hair blew in the wind across her face, hiding her tears that trickled down her cheek. "I-I guess…I'll talk to you later." Dax murmured._

_Blaine shook her head as she threw her arms around Dax, sobs leaving her throat. "P-Promise… y-you will keep in contact with me." She whispered, burying her face into his shoulder._

_Dax nodded slowly. He would try to keep his promise, but he was also moving across the world. His father had been transferred in his job, and it included moving to Canada. His old friends, especially Blaine, he would have to give up to try and make new friends and a new life. He was terrified, and he knew the reality was that he would probably never see Blaine again - but he vowed to visit Japan once again, and visit Blaine as soon as he could._

_He hugged her back tightly, his mother calling him once again. "I will try to call as much as I can. And when I can, I'll come and visit you!" Dax pulled back and smiled, his face wet with tears._

_Blaine bit her lip as she looked down at her hand and pulled off the simple silver ring she always wore. She slipped it off and held it out to Dax as she used her other hand to wipe her tears. "T-Take it…" She murmured with a soft smile._

_Dax looked down at her offering and slowly reached out to grab it. "B-but, I thought this was the gift your mother gave you." He whispered, turning it around in his hand to look at it closely._

_Blaine shrugged as she shoved her hands into her pockets. "I-I never really knew her anyway… I was too young to remember. J-Just take it… s-so even if you can't ever visit, y-you'll still be able t-to think of me…" She whispered, a lump forming in her throat as more tears brimmed in her emerald eyes._

_Dax nodded his head and looked at her again. His mother called once again. "I-I have to go." He whispered, hugging her quickly once again before running to jump in the car. He stuck his head out the window and waved violently at his friend as the car pulled out onto the road and began to drive away. "Bye, Blaine!" He shouted._

_Blaine sniffled as she waved back. "B-Bye, Dax!" She called back, tears slipping down her cheeks as she smiled softly. "I-I hope things work out…" She whispered to herself as she lowered her arm._


	2. Chapter 2

It had been twelve years since Dax had moved with his parents to Canada. It was hard to adjust to the schools in Canada. English wasn't exactly Dax's forte, but after a while of being in the school system, it grew easier. Half way through his second year in the school - which the schools called fourth grade - when he had made his very first friend. It was another child from Japan who was in the same predicament. He ended up moving away a few months after he started school, but it helped Dax to become more open with the other children. It didn't take long after that for Dax to make a few friends. Highschool came and went easily for him, and he had decided to move on to get a degree in Psychology and English. He was at he top of each of his classes, and after graduation, he had decided to visit Japan once again; possibly get a teaching job with teaching English as a second language.

His old friend came to mind as he laid in his bed, a book lying face down on his stomach. Twelve years; Dax had imprinted the passing time on his mind, thinking each and everyday of his childhood friend. He hadn't talked to her in a few years now, so he wondered what she was up to. He had heard a few things about a killer named Kira who killed supernaturally with heart attacks; they were mostly criminals, but a few task force members had been killed as well. The silver ring was sitting on Dax's desk, shining as the light hit it. He sighed.

The next day came fast, and Dax woke up early. The idea had hit him plain as the sun shining brightly into his room, making it bright behind his eyelids. He already had his passport from a while ago, and he had a bunch of money saved up over the past four years of post secondary-school plus some money his parents had given him, and his promise to his childhood friend was blunt like a bat to his face; He was going to Japan as soon as possible. It didn't take long for him to set up the necessary things to go, and his plane ticket was bought for the coming thursday.

He made it early to the Toronto International Airport and boarded his plane without troubles. Fouteen hours later, Dax arrived at the Henada Airport Terminal in Tokyo, Japan. The familiarity of his home nation made him smile as he looked around at the people scurrying about the airport. He found his hotel easily and settled in for the night. The next day, he would begin looking for a job while he kept an eye out for Blaine.

* * *

"Great job today, Catertung, we'll see you next week?"

Blaine nodded as she gave her boss a small smile. "Yep, next week."

"Some vacation." A girl whom Blaine disliked snickered.

Blaine glared at her before leaving the tattoo parlor, out the door and into the busy streets of Tokyo. She shoved her hands into her pockets as she looked up at the night sky. She hadn't done much since she dropped out of highschool. She simply got a job at a tattoo and piercing parlor and worked there. She still lived with her older brother, however that wouldn't last long. He was engaged to his girlfriend and would soon be leaving her on her own, not that she minded all that much. She usually tried to keep out of relationships; she found them to be too drama-filled and a waist of time. She sighed deeply as she thought back to her childhood, when she felt less lonely. She had never found a friend to replace Dax, in fact, she basically spaced herself from people even more than she had before. Ever since her father murdered her mother when she was five, trusting people had been difficult, except with Dax. She was able to give up all her trust to him without much thought on it. She missed him dearly. She knew the day he left that they would never speak again. Blaine and her older brother Chris, were always moving homes to avoid child services, so even if Dax had tried, he'd never have been able to contact her. She shook her head as she decided to take the long way home as she enjoyed the cool air.

With all the lights in Japan along the streets, the stars were hard to see, but Dax still smiled. Even though he spent so many nights staring up at the sky in Canada, being able to clearly see the defined stars, even a few shooting ones, he still loved the familiar feel of the bright lights everywhere you went. He shoved his hands into his pockets as he turned the corner, accidentally bumping shoulders with a woman.

"O-oh…I'm sorry." Dax said, turning to look at the woman.

Blaine shook her head and raised an eyebrow. "Great, more English…" She murmured before forcing an apologetic smile at the male. "I don't know English.." She murmured, hoping he may know some Japanese.

Dax let out a small laugh as he rolled his eyes. English was a force of habit now, so he forgot that in Japan, people spoke Japanese. He nodded, apologizing in Japanese. "I'm sorry, I've lived in Canada for the past twelve years, it's force of habit." He laughed again, scratching the back of his neck.

Blaine nodded slowly. "It's alright. I'm used to it, actually." She murmured.

Dax nodded his head and stuck out his hand. "My name is Daxter Nemie."

Blaine raised an eyebrow as she slowly gave him her hand. "B-Blaine Catertung, nice to meet you…"

Dax's mouth slowly dropped as he stared at the woman. He knew she looked familiar, and no wonder! His eyes looked over her and his lips turned up into a smile. "Blaine…as in Blaine…." His words weren't coming out clearly. "You have a brother named Chris Catertung?"

Blaine gasped and nodded. "S-So you are Dax then?" She smirked, realizing that this was her childhood friend.

Dax grinned as he stepped forward, pulling Blaine into his arms in a tight embrace. "I didn't think I'd find you this quickly." He chuckled.

Blaine smiled as she wrapped her arms around his torso. "I-I can't believe you returned."

Dax laughed softly and stepped back, looking over her once again. "My, you've grown a lot!" He smiled.

Blaine chuckled and nodded. "So have you! Look how much taller you are than me now."

He nodded. "You always were the short one, though." He chuckled. "What have you done in twelve years? How's it been? How's Chris?" He smiled. "How about we go for a walk?"

Blaine laughed and nodded. "Sounds good to me. I'd like to hear all about Canada too."

Dax nodded and they began to walk down the street together. "You first, though." He smiled.

Blaine laughed and shrugged. "I honestly haven't done much. I work at a tattoo parlor, and have kicked lots of criminal butt." She smirked, pulling out her pistol. "Not much has changed with me." She smiled as she quickly put it back in its hiding place.

Dax quickly recovered from the random show of the gun. He gasped. "Not much has changed?" He brought his voice down to a hush. "You have a gun!"

She shrugged. "So? These streets are dangerous for a girl like me." She smirked and passed it off like nothing.

Dax sighed. "I guess it's sort of expected."

She nodded. "To answer your other question, Chris is engaged now. He'll be getting married and moving out soon. Yes, we still share a home."

Dax nodded. "He never struck me as one to get married."

Blaine shrugged and laughed. "You should've been there when he told me, man was I shocked!"

Dax laughed. Then there was a moment of silence. He coughed lightly and scratched the back of his neck. "Canada is a beautiful place. It was a big shock to go from a place like Tokyo to a small town like Huntsville." He chuckled. "Not too many people knows Japanese in a small town like that. It was hard to adjust to the schools there." He shrugged and ran his hand through his hair again. "I went to post secondary school as well; got a degree in Psychology and English. I decided that I wanted to come back to Japan to be an English teacher." He smiled.

Blaine smiled softly as she kept her eyes on the ground. "I'm glad things worked out for you, Dax. You've done much better in life than I have…"

He shrugged. "I also grew up in a wealthy family. I can't really blame you." He murmured. Another moment of silence. "Shall I walk you home?"

Blaine smiled softly. "If you want… where are you staying right now? Hotel?"

Dax nodded. "I'm starting to look for an apartment and job here. Until then, I'm staying at The Peninsula Tokyo Hotel."

Blaine gasped and looked up at him. "Y-You must be rich then. I'd never be able to afford to step into those doors!"

Dax shrugged. "I had a bit of money saved away. Plus, Canadian money is worth more the Japanese money, so it adds to the Yen I receive in Japan." He smiled.

Blaine laughed and nodded. "Guess on top of an apartment and job, a girlfriend will be up on that list."

Dax shrugged. "No girlfriend yet. There was one girl at Huntsville High that I was close with, but not in a relationship type of way." He smiled sheepishly. "I could only think of one specific girl all those years, and I promised that I would come back to visit her. That's what I focused on more."

Blaine nodded slowly. "I actually thought you may have forgotten me."

He shook his head. "Of course not." He reached into his pants pocket and pulled out the silver ring she had given him. "I've kept this silver band all those years."

She blinked in surprise before looking up at him. She gave him a soft smile and laughed. "You're such a cutie, Dax."

He laughed softly, not knowing how to respond. He kept silent, following as she led the way to her house. When they arrived, Blaine stopped at the bottom of the stairs to face Dax again. "D-Do you want to come see Chris?"

He thought for a moment and nodded. "Sure, I have time to kill."

Blaine gave him another soft smile as she opened the door and stepped inside, allowing him to pass her before closing the door again. "Chris!" She called out, kicking off her shoes carelessly and moving across towards the living room with Dax following behind.

"What?" A male voice called from the kitchen.

"Visitor!" She smirked.

Chris moved from the kitchen to the living room as he looked at the man who stood near Blaine. "Who is it? You got a boyfriend now?"

A faint blush covered Blaine's cheeks as she shook her head. "N-No. This is Dax, remember him?"

Chris took a closer look at Dax before nodding. "I do. Nice to see you again."

Dax raised his hand to wave and he smiled. "It's been quite a long time, hasn't it? I heard you're engaged." He smiled.

Chris chuckled and nodded. "My fiance is beautiful." He chuckled as he moved to the couch to sit down. "So, returned for Blaine? She wouldn't shut up for weeks after you left." He chuckled, glancing at Blaine.

"Ch-Chris!" Blaine growled as her face got hotter.

Dax chuckled. "Well, I guess it just hit me sometime last week. I promised Blaine I would come back, and I figured the time was now. I also came for the reason of becoming an English teacher here in Japan." He laughed. "Canada was nice and all, but my home is still here in Japan."

Chris nodded and smiled. "I've learned some English from Jasmine, but not a lot. She learned Japanese from me." He shrugged. "So, you are gonna start going out with Blaine, right?" He smirked.

Blaine shook her head and moved to sit on Chris. "Just shut up." She hissed, her face beat red.

Dax scratched the back of his neck. "W-well, I should start heading back to the hotel…"

"Hotel?" Chris asked, pushing Blaine off of him and onto the other side of the couch. "Why not stay here for free? We have a spare room."

He shrugged. "I wouldn't want to intrude. Plus, even if I stayed here for the night, I'd still have to pay for my room. I've given myself a week at the hotel, any longer and I'll have to pay extra."

Chris shrugged. "I'm moving next week, why not share this place with Blaine? She's gonna need a roommate, otherwise she'll lose the place."

Blaine groaned. "Like it's not obvious how poor I am already…" She murmured into the cushions.

Dax shrugged. "How long have you been paying for this place?"

Chris raised an eyebrow in thought. "About… five years."

Dax thought for a moment. He shrugged and sighed. "I'll think about it. I mean, it would be better then an apartment."

Chris smiled. "It'd be great. Than Blaine doesn't have to go on the streets again."

Blaine growled. "Just shut it, Chris!"

Chris shrugged and chuckled. "Face it, you're dead without help."

Blaine narrowed her eyes. "I could kill you."

"But you won't." He smiled and ruffled her hair.

Dax sighed. "I can't garauntee anything since I haven't found a job yet."

Blaine shook her head as she jumped to her feet. "D-don't listen to Chris, okay? Don't worry about it…" She slowly lead him to the door, out of Chris's sight and earshot. "S-Seriously, Dax… ignore him." She murmured, opening the door and forced a smile. "H-Have a safe walk…"

Dax stared blankly at Blaine for a moment, speechless. Finally he sighed and nodded. "I will. Have a good night, Blaine." He murmured and hugged her once more before leaving. He looked back once he got to the end of the driveway and saw the door was closed. He couldn't get what Chris had said out of his head.

His entire childhood, Dax had grown up, watching as both Blaine and Chris moved from place to place, friends house to friends house. She was a problem child to all her teachers in school, but Dax saw through her behaviour to the root problem. It was never her fault, it was life's influence pushing against her, stressing her out. Now that they were older, Dax just wanted to give her a break from all of that. He sighed and raised his head to the night sky, thinking over what he could possibly do.


	3. Chapter 3

Dax rose early the next day, deciding to head out and find a job. He placed his name into a few public schools, and a few private schools. An English-Japanese translator also crossed his mind, so he placed his name in as a translator at a few places as well. As he walked down a familiar path near his old house, his feet began to lead him to the nearby park. He remembered playing with Blaine at this small park, and it brought back many memories. A smile crossed his lips as he walked over and sat on the bench, overlooking the park.

A small black object caught in his peripheral vision and he turned his head to see a black notebook laying on the grass. He raised his eyebrow, and turned his head away. Someone must have forgotten it. He sat there for a while longer and finally stood. The notebook caught his sight again and he sighed, walking over to pick it up. It had a blank black cover, nothing unique written on it. Even the front page had nothing. Just numerous blank lines. He flipped through the book; nothing.

He shrugged and walked back over to the bench. He planned on setting it down on the seat; maybe the owner will come to the retrieve it, or someone else may need it. That was his intentions, but as he bent down to set the notebook down, a chill ran down his spine. His body froze and his fingers shook as he held the book. He lifted his head slowly, and the sight made his blood run cold. He gasped as he fell backwards, the notebook flying from his hands. He quickly scrambled backwards, staring at the unworldly creature standing before him.

It was tall and lanky, it's back slightly hunched, and it's arms hung at it's side. It's arm were wrapped in red bandages, stitches running straight down it's browning torso. Where his hips were, horns extended outwards a few inches. It had short shaggy black hair and a jutting jaw. Two large sharp teeth hung out of his mouth, and his one visible eye was a sharp yellow colour. His other eye was covered by a bandage that wrapped around his head and ran around his neck, running around his torso and down to his hips where it wrapped around it's pelvis and legs. Wings extended past his arms, rising high in the air and twitched.

Dax's eyes were widened as he stared at the creature. It stepped forward, stepping right through the bench as it walked towards Dax. His body was too shocked to move, and all he could do was stare up at the terrifying thing.

"Daxter Nemie…" The creature spoke. It's voice was raspy and deep, and pulled a shocked gasp from Dax. He couldn't speak.

The creature chuckled. "Daxter, you picked up my notebook."

"I-I didn't know…" He stuttered, weakly pushing himself further from the creature.

It chuckled again. "This notebook, is the notebook of a shinigami. Any name written in this book will die within the next 30 seconds if written without a cause. It's now in your hands, and you can do with it what you wish."

"W-what? Why would…what?" Dax shook his head, pushing himself to his feet and stepping back further. The creature stepped towards him again. Dax turned to run, but the creature appeared before him as soon as he began to run again. He looked around frantically, people were looking at him strangely, and he was curious as to why they weren't screaming and running for their lives.

"They can't see me, Daxter. Only those who touch the notebook can see me, which in this case is you." The creature said. "I am a shinigami, and unless you give up ownership of that notebook, than I will remain with you. Or unless I decide to kill you."

Dax's eyes widened and he glanced at the notebook, then at the people walking around. "G-give up ownership?"

The shinigami nodded. "Give up ownership…or die. If you give up ownership, everything that had just happened, you will never remember."

Dax slowly and cautiously walked back to the notebook and picked it up again, keeping his eyes on the creature carefully. He flipped it open again and looked at the blank pages. "I…don't know about this. Maybe I'm dreaming." He shook his head and hit the side of his head with his hand. This was too supernatural to be believable. The shinigami chuckled.

"This is no dream, Daxter."

"Then what are you?"

"I told you, I am a shinigami, and that is my notebook." It said.

Dax held out the book. "Then here you go."

"You're giving up ownership?" The shinigami questioned.

Dax looked at the book, staring at it for a few seconds before lowering his head and groaning. "I don't know!"

"Why don't you take it for a while, and see what you think." It said, followed by a low chuckle.

Dax couldn't resist. It's not that he wanted to see what it was like to own this strange notebook; it was a murderers tool! But to think that simply writing a name could kill someone, that was absurd! He shook his head. Maybe it wasn't a joke. Maybe it wasn't a dream. Could this be what the murderer dubbed as Kira uses to kill with? His identity was still unknown, and he killed in the most mysterious ways. People were committing suicide, were dying in the strangest ways. Dax shook his head again. Maybe he should sleep on it. He couldn't deny his curiosity. He looked at the shinigami and nodded. "I-I'll sleep on it." He stated.

The shinigami chuckled and nodded. Dax turned around, deciding he was going to visit Blaine. Maybe she could shed a little light on what he should do. The shinigami followed, and no matter what he did, Dax couldn't rid of the thing. He arrived at the house and knocked on the door, waiting impatiently and slightly anxious. What if she see's the shinigami and freaks out? He sighed; the shinigami said that no one could see it unless they touched the notebook.

After a few moments the door opened and a sleeply Blaine yawned. "Hm?" She mumbled, shielding her eyes from the blaring sun before she realized who was at her door. "D-Dax?" She stuttered, blushing slightly, knowing she was a mess.

"C-can I come in?" He glanced to his right where the shinigami was, and turned back to Blaine. Clearly, the shinigami was not spotted.

Blaine raised a eyebrow before nodding and moving aside. "I'm surprised you'd want to after last night. Good thing is, Chris is at work." She chuckled, motioning him inside.

Dax stepped inside, taking the door and quickly closing it before the shinigami could slip through. His attempt failed as the shinigami floated through the door with a chuckle. Dax's eyes widened and he shook his head, moving away from the door and scratching the back of his neck anxiously.

Blaine cautiously moved her hand to touch Dax's shoulder. "A-Are you okay, Dax? You're very jumpy…"

Dax nodded. "I-I'm sorry. I'm just a little… I think I have a fever or something." He laughed nervously and took off his shoes, moving to the living room. "I-I have a question for you, Blaine." He murmured, sitting on the couch and tapping his foot nervously.

Blaine moved to sit beside him. She placed the back of her hand to his forehead. "You feel fine, Dax." She murmured before pulling her hand back and setting it on her lap. "What's your question?"

Dax chuckled lightly and ran his hand through his hair. "I've heard a little bit about the murderer named Kira while I was away in Canada, and I was wondering about what you thought about him…her…?"

Blaine's eyes widened before she lowered her head. "I'm surprised you know anything about it." She sighed deeply and shrugged.

Dax shrugged. "CBC News."

Blaine shrugged. "Anyway, I don't particularly like him. I mean, I guess I should be thankful since he murdered my father, but I still don't like him. Maybe if he had never attacked innocent lives I wouldn't have minded him, but since he did, I can't accept it." She shrugged again and looked up at Dax. "Why do you ask?"

He shrugged. "I-I was just wondering. How much does Japan know about Kira? What does he use to kill? Have they found anything that may point to an identity?"

Blaine shrugged. "Most is kept hidden from Japan. Kira and the worlds greatest detective, L, had a bit of a… I guess fight, on television." She chuckled softly. "Anyway, no one knows who it is or how he performs his killings."

Dax nodded and lowered his face into his hands. He sighed, and his sigh turned into a groan. "Kira…is a strange one."

Blaine nodded as she looked over Dax. "I-Is this normal for you? I mean, acting like this? You're kind of worrying me…" She murmured, placing a hand on his back.

Dax sighed. "I guess you could say I saw a ghost…" He chuckled nervously, running his hand through his hair.

The shinigami chuckled. "I'm no imaginary ghost, Daxter."

Dax shook his head. "I-I placed my resume into a few places. I'm just waiting for a reply now." It was his attempt at trying to distract his mind. Maybe if he changed the subject and took his mind off the matter, he'd wake up and everything would be fine again - not as strange as they were currently.

Blaine gave Dax a soft smile and nodded. "I'm sure you'll get a reply in no time."

Dax nodded. "I really hope so." He waited a moment and looked away. "I was thinking about what your brother said." He murmured.

Her eyes widened as she shook her head. "D-Dax, I-I told you not to worry. I said I was fine. I don't need help.." She murmured, her face now turning away from his.

Dax shook his head. "I want to give you a break, Blaine. You've been running all over, playing this game your entire life. I felt so much sorrow for you when we were young, and I always wanted to make it better for you. An English teacher pays good money here, and I could afford to keep this house for you…us… I wouldn't mind, really. Actually, I would want to." He explained. "At least, once I get a job." He chuckled.

Blaine shook her head and lowered it. "Dax… p-please… that would feel wrong to me. After twelve years, you're suddenly going to pay just so I can live in this house? Th-That's not fair to ask… I-I can't ask that of you…"

Dax shook his head and chuckled. "I wouldn't just be paying for you, I need a place to stay as well. And considering that a mortgage would be cheaper than renting in the long run…"

Blaine shook her head. "Dax… I-I seriously cannot accept this…"

"Then don't accept. But know that you owe me from that time I saved you from drowning." He smirked. When they were only six years old, they had went to the beach with his family and her brother. Blaine and him had felt rebellious and adventured out into the deep, but Blaine had grown anxious and began to panic. Dax had safely pulled Blaine back into shore, and she had vowed to owe him back. Now was the time. "I really do want you to allow me to…" Dax whispered.

She shook her head. "Th-This wouldn't be paying you back! I-If anything, it's another debt I'll have to repay…"

Dax shook his head. "No debt, Blaine. As I said, an English teacher pays well, I'll be able to keep this house easily. You don't need to worry about it. I mean. whatever you can pay, you can. But I would hate to see you on the streets."

Blaine shrugged. "Wouldn't be the first time." She murmured before sighing. "Look, paying for me is something my family or e-even husband - had I had one - would do. Not my childhood friend who just returned to Japan! I don't care how much you make! It's not your responsibility!"

Dax sighed. "Roommates work as well. I've had to share houses with various people, especially in University." He chuckled. "It's nothing new with me. And really, I would rather be a roommate with my childhood friend than some stranger. I've met some pretty strange people." He laughed nervously. "It'll be fine. And I'll have a clear conscious knowing that you're safe and provided for. That's exactly what I am, a friend, and would a friend just let their friend live on the streets without helping them?"

Blaine sighed deeply, her head still lowered. "F-Fine… c-clearly you're not going to give up. Y-You can live here and pay if you want… I-I promise all the money I make I'll use to help though…" She whispered.

Dax sighed, going to speak when the shinigami chuckled. He turned his head to look at the creature cautiously, questioningly.

It turned it's head to look at Dax and smiled.

"What?" He murmured under his breath.

The shinigami shrugged. "Don't mind me. This girl just amuses me."

Dax narrowed his eyes and turned back to Blaine, completely forgetting about what she had just said. He stood up and placed his hand on Blaine's shoulder and smiled. "It's alright, Blaine. Everything will be fine." He looked towards the door. "I-I think I should go now."

Blaine raised an eyebrow before shrugging. "I-I guess if you have to…"

He nodded. "I'll see you again sometime. I-if you want, you can come visit me at the hotel. Stay the night if you want luxury for once." He smiled.

Her eyes widened as she shook her head violently. "Th-They'd never let someone like me in!"

Dax raised a brow. "They don't care, as long as they are being paid."

Blaine groaned and laid down on the couch, looking up at Dax. "A-Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" She murmured.

The shinigami chuckled again. "You'd think she's making a pun towards the book; but it's unintentional."

Dax widened his eyes and looked from Blaine to the shinigami. "N-no! No heart attack!"

Blaine raised an eyebrow at Dax as she sat up to look where his eyes kept drifting to. She saw nothing. Slowly she turned back to Dax. "Wh-What's wrong? I was just kidding. What do you keep looking at? No one but us is here…"

His eyes widened but quickly he shook the shock. "N-Nothing. Just still feeling uneasy. I don't really understand a few things at the moment. Maybe cultural shock? Which would be strange…considering I grew up here…" He scratched his cheek and laughed nervously.

"Smooth." The shinigami murmured and chuckled.

Blaine shook her head and slowly rose to her feet. "D-Did something happen when you went back to the hotel last night? Or is it the Kira thing? Kira wont touch you, Dax. You don't even have a criminal record, or at least you don't seem like the person who would." She chuckled nervously. "I'd be more off to be murdered than you."

Dax shook his head. "N-no… You…" He sighed and turned to the door. "I-I'll talk to you later. Have a good…afternoon." He murmured and pulled his shoes back on.

Blaine shook her head and tugged on his arm. "Do you want me to come with you? I'm worried to leave you alone when you're so… jumpy. What if you…" She shook her head. "Do you want my company?"

Dax peered over her shoulder at the shinigami who simply floated in the air behind Blaine. He looked at her again and nodded. Maybe her presence would push the creature away, make it disappear.

He nodded again. "Yes, that would be…quite nice." He laughed.

She gave him a soft smile. "Can you wait a few minutes so I can get dressed?"

His mouth popped open and he glanced at the shinigami again. "Uh…h-hurry up, I guess." He laughed nervously.

"I-I'll be quick.." She murmured awkwardly as she ran off down the hall.


	4. Chapter 4

The shinigami chuckled, standing a mere five feet from Dax, it's eyes fixed on him. He laughed nervously. "S-so, what're you going to do to me?"

It shrugged. "Absolutely nothing."

"Why was it me who happened to pick up the notebook?" He asked.

"Because you happen to see it and your human curiosity made you pick it up." It stated.

Dax sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "What do you want from me?"

"To stop asking questions." It replied.

"Then please, amuse me. Tell me about…yourself…" Dax murmured, slightly nervous.

It shrugged. "Well, obviously I'm a shinigami. Call me Zane. I've been watching another shinigami named Ryuk, and he gave me an interesting idea; stupid, kind of wasteful, but interesting idea. He gave his notebook to another human, and he's been following the kid around, amused at what the kid has been doing." It shrugged. "I decided that in a lifetime of eternity, I would love a little amusement myself."

"Zane…" Dax murmured. "Weird."

"As if Daxter is any better." Zane chuckled.

"How did you know my name?" Dax asked.

"I can see the name of every human being. I can even see their life span - when they're going to die. I'm a shinigami, and our eyes show us these things." Zane explained.

"Our…lifespan?"

Zane nodded. "But don't think about asking, because I won't tell. If I do, I'll have to kill you." He smirked. "But, I could give you the ability to see."

"You…can?" Dax asked.

Zane nodded. "Just take the gift of the shinigami eyes for yourself. Just ask, and I shall give it to you." He smirked.

"I…will be able to see every humans name and their lifespan?" Dax asked.

Zane nodded. "Yes."

"It seems too easy…" Dax murmured, narrowing his eyes.

"What's easy about it? I give you the shinigami eyes in exchange for half of your remaining lifespan." Zane smirked and chuckled.

Dax went to reply, when he saw Blaine returning down the hall.

"I'll…think about it." He whispered before smiling at Blaine.

She smiled nervously. "S-Sorry… I tried to be quick." She murmured.

Dax shook his head and opened the door, quickly ushering her out and slamming the door. Once again, the shinigami floated through the door.

"You're not getting rid of me that easily." Zane chuckled.

Dax let out a frustrated sigh and quickly made his way down the driveway, trying to make himself a median between trying to escape the shinigami presence while walking slow enough for Blaine to keep up. They arrived at the hotel, and Dax led Blaine up to his hall, quickly making his way down the hall to the room and opening the door, ushering her in, and shutting the door quickly; still in vain.

"Welcome…to my current place." He smiled, scratching the back of his neck.

Blaine's eyes widened as she looked around the gorgeous hotel room. She was too shocked to even move. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. She never knew what luxery was like. All she knew, was that she had never had it. "I-Im so jealous of you." She murmured, her eyes wide with shock and slightly sorrow.

Dax shook his head. "Please, don't be. Like I said, stay the night tonight and have a night of luxury for yourself. We can eat at the fancy restaurant, go to the movies. You can enjoy the spa and jet bath. Air conditioning...whatever you would like, I insist." Dax smiled and nervously looked at the shinigami. Maybe if there were company tonight, Zane wouldn't try to kill him in his sleep.

Blaine blushed faintly as she looked at Dax. "O-Overnight? Th-There is only one bed.." she murmured, her face heating up more.

Dax laughed slighty. "You can take the bed. There is a couch that I can use." He motioned to the couch. "And don't you dare try protest, because if you stay, you will be taking the bed." He smiled gently.

"What if we shared it?" She muttered. "We're just friends, so it wouldn't be weird..."

Dax blushed slighty and scratched the back of his neck.

Zane chuckled. "This girl is more bold then I expected. Already making quite the move." Zane glanced at Blaine. "Will Dax step up to the plate? Stay tuned to find out!"

Dax turned to look at Zane blankly before turning to Blaine. He shook his head. "Please, you take the bed yourself. You deserve it all tonight." He smoled gently.

Zane awed at Dax. "And he turns down the offer! While the woman is left to wonder if it's her that is what's wrong." He chuckled. Dax glared.

Blaine frowned for a moment before shaking it off. "Alright, I guess." She murmured, looking around the room again. 'I can't believe I'm in a place like this.' She thought.

Dax smiled. "Take off your shoes, stay a while! Look around, jump on the bed. Do as you wish! Just don't break anything. I don't want to have to pay extra." He laughed nervously and gave her a quick tour of the place.

After the tour, Blaine made her way to the balcony that was attatched to the room. She sighed deeply as she looked at all the people below. "You say not to be jealous, but I still am." She called to Dax who was still in the room. "I'd give anything to live in something like this..." she frowned.

Dax shrugged. "It's better to live in a house in my opinion. More space aand freedom. Don't have to pay as much." He shrugged. "Maybe Canada rubbed off on me more than I had expected?" He laughed and and placed his book babag on the desk. He glanced at her and saw that her back was still to him. He pulled the notebook out and glanced at it. He shook his head and pushed the book back in.

"Want something to drink? You hungry?" He asked.

She shook her head as she moved into the room and sat on the bed. "I-I really feel like I'm intruding on you, Dax.." She murmured with a sigh.

"No, no! You are definitely not the one intruding!" He insisted.

"Well, sorry!" Zane rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Forgive me that you we the one to pick up my notebook." He chuckled again.

"I really do inaist, make yourself at home." He smiled gently.

Blaine smiled softly as she plopped down on her back. "So comfy.." she murmured with a sigh of content. "S-So you mentioned dinner and movies.. kinda sound like dates to me." She smirked.

Dax blushed again and scratched his cheek. "View it as a treat of mine." He smiled. And I'll take it you're up for it?"

She shrugged. "If you're okay with it, I mean, I dont exactly dress fancy either..."

Dax shook his head. "I'm too cheap to dress fancy myself. We can just wear casual wear." He laughed.

That night, Dax took Blaine out to see a movie and to eat out at a nice restaurant. They talked and laughed, thinking over and remembering events from their childhood. Somewhere between telling Blaine more about Canada, and moments of silence when they both had a mouthful, dax noticed that Zane had disappeared. He was no where in sight. Maybe he had been sick and was hallucinating?

Blaine swallowed her food before smiling at Dax. "Today has been great, Dax. I've missed you so much these past few years.'' She admitted with a blush.

Dax nodded. "I've missed you just as well." He smiled gently. "I tried to imagine what you would've looked like, but I have to say: what is, is better than what imagined."

Blaine blushed more as she avoided his gaze. "S-So you don't mind how I look?"

Dax smiled. "Why wouldn't I?"

She shrugged. "I wasn't sure how piercings and tattoos made you feel."

He shrugged. "It didn't surprise me at all." He laughed gently and took a drink of his water.

Blaine smiled. "I'm glad then... th-thank you, Dax. For tonight and everything you're going to do for me." She whispered softly.

"It's my pleasure." They both stared at each other, smiling.

Once they finished dinner, they returned to the hotel room. Blaine couldn't wipe away her smile as she looked at Dax.

"So, would you like to watch television, play a game? Are you tired now?" He asked.

Blaine shrugged. "I-I honestly don't know... but... you seem less jumpy I noticed." She smiled.

Dax smiled. "The pain went away." He said and sat down on the couch, spreading his arms out and stretching. There is a nice jet bath, if you'd like. Or we can go foe a swim in the pool." He chuckled. "Don't worry, if you drown again, I'll save you."

She blushed an laughed. "Im a better swimmer now. B-but swimming sounds good... I just, dont have a suit." She murmured.

Dax shrugged his shoulders and thought for a moment. "Would you like to borrow shorts and a shirt?" He asked.

Blaine laughed. "You mean of yours?"

He nodded. "I might be a tad bit too big, but I have draw-string shorts and a smaller T-shirt." He shrugged. "You can try them on if you'd like to see."

Blaine shrugged and smirked. "I'll borrow your clothes after. I'll just use my own to swim." She rolled her eyes playfully and grabbed Dax's arm. "Just lead the way."

He nodded and left the room, guiding the way down to the pool. As soon as they got to the room that enclosed the pool, Dax didn't hesitate to pull his shirt off and jump into the pool. The water was nice and after a few seconds he surfaced to smile at Blaine. "The water is great." He sighed.

Blaine smiled softly as she pulled off her sweater and pulled off her jewlery before gracefully diving into the pool and resurfacing. She smiled at Dax and started to swim backwards on her back. "It is great..." She murmured.

Dax smiled softly and pushed onto his back, nodding. "Everyday I usually come for a swim."

Blaine smiled. "I wish I could come here everyday... I love swimming." She smirked before diving underwater towards the bottom of the pool. She could hold her breath for a long time and planned on playing around with Dax.

"I remember that part of you clearly." He laughed and dove under the water after Blaine.

Blaine noticed Dax following her and she quickly swam away, trying to conserve her breath the best she could. He smirked as he swam after her and grabbed her ankle, pulling her back to him and pushing her up above the water. He came up and laughed. "I'm a fast swimmer, Blaine. You are not getting away from me that easily."

Blaine blushed faintly as she looked up at him before forcing it away and smirking. "I didn't realize. Guess I'll have to pick up speed." She chuckled and escaped his arms, diving back down and swimming as fast as she could.

Dax laughed and swam over to the side, pushing himself up out of the water and moving to the hot tub. He waited for Blaine to realize he wasn't chasing after her. Blaine finally returned to the surface and looked around. She realized he was no longer in the pool and smirked. "Cheater!" She chuckled, looking over at Dax who was now in the hot tub.

Dax shrugged. "You can join if you'd like." He laughed. "I mean, unless you want to pick up on your swimming skills."

Blaine rolled her eyes as she climbed out of the pool and moving to the hot tub. She smiled softly and closed her eyes as she enjoyed the warmth of the water. "I don't need to "pick up" on my swimming skills." She smirked and opened her eyes to look at Dax. "I'm just gifted." She laughed.

He laughed as well then leaned back against the side of the hot tub. "Are you sure you're comfortable in those jeans? It looks uncomfortable."

She shrugged and nodded. "It is. But it's better than nothing."

Dax sighed and shrugged, relaxing.


	5. Chapter 5

After they had had enough of the hot tub, they returned to the pool. And once bored with the pool, they returned to Dax's hotel room. He gave her a change of clothing and they took a shower to clear the chlorine off, and dried off. The clock read midnight and there was still no sign of the shinigami. Dax smiled and sighed with relief.

"If you get cold during the night, let me know." Dax stated and motioned towards the bed. "I like air condtioning, so I hope you don't mind."

Blaine shrugged and nodded as she curled under the blankets, closing her eyes tiredly. "I'll be fine, Dax." She murmured before yawning. "Thank you f-for everything today... and especially for coming back.." She muttered, already drifting off.

Dax smiled and nodded as he pulled the covers up around her and moved over to where he had set up a bed on the couch. "Have a good night sleep, Blaine." He murmured and closed his eyes.

The next morning Dax woke up early, just as the sun was rising. He peeked up over the back of the couch to find that Blaine was still curled up under the blankets. He yawned and sat up slowly, stretching his arms above his head.

"Have a good sleep?" The sudden apearance of Zane caused Dax to jump off the couch and over the back. He let out a yelp, but quickly turned to see if he had woken Blaine. He hadn't; but now Zane posed the problem.

Dax let out a groan and peeked out from behind the couch, peering over at Zane. "I thought you were gone."

Zane shrugged. "Nah, just thought I'd leave you to your girlfriend." He chuckled.

Dax's expression grew blank and he stared at Zane. "She's a childhood friend. Besides, why are you here?"

Zane sighed "How many times do I need to tell you? You have my notebook, and I want to see what you will do with it while it's in your hands."

Dax ducked behind the couch and turned to put his back against its back. He wanted to give the monster back its book, but at the same time he wanted to see if it were real. He still couldn't decide, but he didn't want to admit anything he was thinking. He sighed, going to peek above the back of the couch, when Zane appeared in front of him again. He le out a gasp and clasped his hand over his mouth. "Stop it!" He hissed and stood up, quickly moving away from the shinigami.

Blaine stirred on the bed, her body shifting as her arm moved above her head, messing her hair up even more as her other hand rested near her neck. She mumbled something before she appeared to be asleep again.

"I think you should go. You're making me look suspicious around Blaine." Dax stated, glancing at the sleeping Blaine.

Zane chuckled. "I'm not going anywhere."

Dax growled and returned to his spot on the couch, crossing his arms and leaning back. "Whatever."

Blaine groaned as she rolled onto her stomach, her one arm over the side of the bed as she started mumbling words, however Dax could only catch bits and pieces. "M-Mother...n-o... m-murder...I-I... he...lp..." She groaned again - she appeared to be having a nightmare as she started to toss and turn in bed.

Dax raised an eyebrow and turned his head to look over at Blaine. He stood up and circled around the couch to stand by her side. "Blaine.." He said gently and placed his hand on her arm.

Blaine gasped as her eyes opened as she looked up a Dax. She quickly looked around the room before sitting up and holding her face in her hands, running her fingers lightly through her hair. "S-Sorry... I didn't wake you, did I?" She mumbled from behind her hands.

Dax shook his head. "Nah, I woke up a while ago. Are you alright?" He asked and sat on the edge of the bed.

She nodded. "I'm fine, honest." She stated, her face still hidden. She sighed deeply before lifting her head to look at Dax. Her eyes drifted over to the couch to see his pillows and blankets sprawled out on the floor. She glanced back at Dax with a raised eyebrow. "You have a nightmare too?" She asked.

Dax laughed nervously and scratched his cheek. "It's a nightmare when my nightmare becomes reality." He glanced behind Blaine where Zane stood, then returned his gaze back to Blaine. He shook his head. "I'm fine though."

She nodded slowly. She sighed deeply before glancing at the clock. "This is really early for me." She giggled. "Wh-When do you want me to get out of your hair?" She murmured, a slight blush forming on her cheeks.

Dax shook his head with confusion. "Blaine, it's only five thirty. I don't need to leave until nine." He chuckled. "Even then, if you want to stay and chill out, that's fine with me."

She smiled softly and nodded. "Alright, if you're sure I wont be... intruding."

Dax sighed. "Blaine, I invited _you_. You're not intruding."

She nodded and looked out the window before laughing and laying back down. "I can't believe I'm up _this_ early." She looked up at Dax before up at the ceiling. "I.." She trailed off and shook her head as she bit her lip lightly, closing her eyes. "N-Nevermind..."

Dax shook his head. "You can't just begin to say something and stop like that. You know that bugs me." The corner of his lips edged down as he stared at Blaine with anticipation.

She blushed faintly and shook her head. "N-Nevermind..." She said again as she turned onto her side, her back to Dax.

Dax sighed and placed his hand lightly on her arm. "Blaine, you know you can trust me."

"Can she?" Zane's deep voice came from Dax's left. He ignored him and continued towards Blaine.

Blaine let out a breath but shook her head again. "I know I can trust you... it's not that..." She murmured.

Dax sighed and pulled his arm back to stand up. "If you ever need to talk, please, don't hesitate to find me or call." He stretched his arms again and walked over to the window, stepping out onto the balcony. The sun was half way over the horizon, casting a beautiful glow of orange over the sky. Dax sighed and leaned against the railing, gazing out over the sleeping city.

Blaine had sat up again and looked over at Dax out on the balcony. She sighed deeply and moved herself from the bed and over to Dax. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his back. "Y-You wanna know what I was going to say?" She asked, letting out a shaky breath. "I'm w-worried you're going to leave me all alone again..." She admitted, a lump forming in her throat as she held him tighter.

Dax closed his eyes and sighed, turning around in her arms and wrapping his arm around her torso, the other hand moving to eh back of her head as he hugged her tightly. "Tokyo is my home, Blaine. I'm staying here. I'm getting a job here, and I'm getting a place - hopefully your brothers." He laughed gently and stroked her head. "I don't ever want to leave you again."

Blaine buried her face in his chest as she nodded. "I-I hope you don't..." She whispered. "You may have made friends in Canada, but I've had none since you left... infact, I dropped out of school.." She stated, letting out another shaky breath, tears brimming in her eyes.

Dax frowned. "Why did you drop out, Blaine? You're a brilliant girl."

She shrugged. "It was too hard to keep up. I missed so much school because Chirs and I kept changing homes. He managed to keep in it, but I couldn't... also on top of all that, kids always teased me and teachers were always on my case." She shook her head. "It was too much for me to handle."

"I'm sorry, Blaine." He sighed. "You know that I wouldn't have went if I had a choice."

She nodded. "Of course I know that. I-I just don't want you leaving again... free will or not..."

For a few minutes, Dax held Blaine tightly in his arms in silence. He could tell in her voice that she had been crying. The sun had risen higher in the sky, shining brightly over the two on the balcony. Once the restaurant in the hotel had opened for breakfast welcomers, Dax took Blaine and treated to her breakfast before they both left the hotel. Dax had provided Blaine with a pair of clothing to borrow until she arrived home. Once they reached her house, Dax brought her into a tight embrace again. "Have a good day, alright?"

Blaine nodded and hugged him back tightly. "I will... you too, alright?"

Suddenly, from Dax's pants pocket, a ringtone blared. He pulled back from the hug and pulled the phone out of his pocket. "Hello?"

"Hello, is this Daxter Nemie?" A womans voice came from the other line.

"Yes, this is." Dax replied.

"This is Igimi Katono." The woman said. "We looked over your resume, and we would like for you to come in for a interview."

Dax's eyes lit up and a grin spread across his face. "Yes, thank you! When would you like me to?"

"Would an hour be fine?" Katono asked.

Dax nodded. "Yes, perfect."

They exchanged a goodbye and Dax placed the phone back into his pocket. "That was Katono from one of the private schools I applied to." He grinned. "They want an interview."

Blaine smiled softly. "That's great, Dax."

"They want me in an hour." He chuckled and hugged her quickly again. "I'll let you know if I got the job or not."

She nodded and smiled. "I know you will, Dax."

He smiled softly. "Thank you, Blaine. Oh," He gasped and retrieved the phone from his pocket. "What's your number?" As Blaine told him her home phone number, Dax typed it in. He smiled and slipped the phone into the pocket. "Alright, I'll call you later."

Blaine nodded and smiled. "Have fun then. W-Will I see you later?" She asked.

"I can't promise anything, but I will try." He smiled.

Blaine nodded as she moved to the door of her home. "Alright, talk later then." She smiled before leaving into her house.


	6. Chapter 6

Dax smiled softly and turned around, deciding he was going to take a walk around until he had to head for the interview. He arrived early for the meeting, but when the interview was over, Dax had made a great first impression that they decided to give him a start right away. He was to start the following week. He had a day to spare until he started, and until then, he had to go through their rules and regulations, especially more in depth considering it was a private school. As soon as he was out of the building, he pulled his phone out and dialed Blaine's number.

Blaine set down her bowl of chips and reached for the phone as she hung upside down on the couch, her eyes locked on the T.V screen. "Hello?" She asked casually.

"Blaine?" Dax said excitedly. "I got the job."

She smiled softly. "Told yah, you would." She smirked as she moved to sit up properly. "So, when do you start?"

"They wanted me right away. I start on monday." He laughed. "I'm surprised this is actually working out so far. I imagined that getting a job would take a lot longer."

Blaine shook her head. "You're too skilled to have had an issue."

Dax chuckled. "Thank you, I guess."

"So, what are your plans now then?" She asked, reaching for her bowl of chips and shoving one in her mouth.

Dax shrugged and looked around at the people around him. His gaze fell on Zane. He went to speak, but no words came out. "I-I think I might research into something. Would you like to celebrate with me later?" He asked, his voice suddenly feeling unconfident.

Blaine noticed his change in tone. "Y-Yeah sure, but when you talk like that you make me nervous... You okay, Dax?" She asked carefully.

He cleared his throat. "Y-yeah, I'm fine. I think I might be experiencing cultural shock that's dragging on too long." He laughed nervously. "Don't worry about me."

She shook her head. "Don't lie, Dax." She sighed. "Tell me... please?"

Dax sighed. "I think I might be running an illness of some sort." He said as he turned down a less crowded street. "I think I've been hallucinating. I don't know, I think I might have low blood pressure or something." He sighed. "It's nothing to worry about, though."

"Nothing to worry about? All of those things you should worry about. Maybe you should see a doctor, Dax..." She said nervously.

"I think I'm may wait a little longer to see if it goes away. I need to read a lot of things the school has given me, so I might just stay in the hotel and relax." He stated.

Blaine bit her lip and sighed deeply. "A-Alright... do whatever you think is best, I suppose..." She murmured.

Dax chuckled softly. "Seriously, Blaine. Don't worry about it. I'll be fine."

She sighed again and flopped back on the couch. "I-I just feel like you're keeping something from me..." She murmured.

"I'm just trying to readjust to the Japanese ways again." Dax chuckled. "It's very different from where I lived in Canada. Nothing to worry about...yet." He joked.

She sighed and nodded again. "Alright. I-I'll leave you be then."

"Alright, I'll talk to you later." He said gently before hanging up the phone. When he arrived back to his hotel room, he pulled the black notebook out of his backpack and sat dwn on the couch, tossing the book in the table in front of him.

"Alright, so you're not an hallucination?" Dax stated.

Zane shook his head. "Do I look like one to you?" Zane recieved a blank look, and he chuckled.

"So this notebook...I could kill anyone?" Dax clarified.

"If you have the persons full name and what they look in the current time. You write their name down on those lines and thirty seconds - BANG! They're dead. Unless the death is specified, they'll simply die of a heart attack." Zane explained.

Dax sighed. "It's so inhumane."

"What's inhumane about it? Everyday people walk about, slicing peoples throats and shooting one another in the head at gun point." Zane stated, tossing the pen he had picked up from the hotel desk and threw it out the window, watching as it flew through the air.

"You're influencing someones death before it's they're time." Dax stated.

Zane shrugged. "Us shinigami's do it all the time. That's what we do to continue living - despite the complete boredom in the shinigami realm."

"You kill humans from your world?"

Zane nodded. "Unless we want to die."

Dax continued to stare. "I must be hallucinating."

"If you think you are, why not try? It'd be harmless as a fly."

"A fly can have a devestating affect to a human." Dax stated, moving to the balcony.

"Unless the fly is imaginary."

Dax shook his head. "But what if the chances are, that you're real?"

"Well, that is the case, but if you want to know for yourself, you should try it out."

Dax thought for a moment and let out a groan. "Is this how Kira kills?"

"My only concern is my notebook, not what Ryuk has done with his." Zane stated.

There was a moment of silence between the two and finally Dax picked up his bag, stuffing the notebook into it and leaving the hotel. He arrived at Blaine's house a few minutes later and knocked on the door.

Blaine opened the door, wearing pajama pants and a tank top. She blinked in surprise at Dax."O-Over here so soon?"

Dax nodded. "What're you doing?"

Blaine scratched the back of her neck and laughed. "Watching movies while pigging out on chips..."

Dax laughed. "Can I join you?"

Blaine laughed. "I-If you want to."

Dax stepped in and took off his shoes, returning with Blaine to the couch where the movie was paused. They both made themselves comfortable and Blaine played the movie. It was made clear what she was watching instantly when a girl began to crawl creepy-like towards the other human, an eerie groan coming from her throat; The Grudge. "My friend made me watch all three in Canada." He chuckled, picking out a chip and shoving it into his mouth.

Blaine glanced at Dax before looking back at the T.V. "They're good movies.." She murmured, her eyes locked on the screen as she reached for a chip to push in her own mouth.

They finished watching the rest of the Grudge and moved on to watch the other ones as well. By the time the movies were finished, the clock read 4 p.m and Dax had invited her out to a celebration dinner at a nearby fancy restaurant down the street and around the corner. Blaine, yet again, felt odd and out of place in such a fancy place. She tried to shrug off the feeling it gave her as her and Dax found a table to sit at. After they ordered, Blaine tried to keep her eyes off Dax. She wasn't going to say it, but she honestly felt guilty with all the stuff he kept doing for her, and on top of that, she felt different around him now than what she had twelve years ago.

"Here you two go." The waiter said and placed the orders down in front of the correct person. He smiled, bowed slightly and was about to walk away when Dax called him back. "Could you please bring back a glass of sake for the both of us?" He asked.

The waiter nodded and walked back towards the kitchen. Dax smiled at Blaine's baffled expression and thanked the waiter when he returned with the drinks.

"Cheers?" Dax smiled, holding his glass out towards her.

Blaine laughed softly as she lifted her glass as well. "Congratulations to Dax." She smiled as she glanced into his eyes.

Dax smiled and tipped his glass to hers before bringing it to his lips. He took a drink and sighed. "Good traditional Japanese sake. This is my first time trying it." He laughed. "I think I prefer it to the alcohol from Canada."

Blaine almost choked on her drink as she set it back down on the table and laughed. "I don't see you as a drinker... even a little bit... ever." She smirked.

Dax laughed softly and shrugged. "I'm not a heavy drinker. I don't mind a drink here and there. I went to a few bars in Canada with some friends, but I usually was just the driver."

Blaine nodded. "That makes more sense to me. I'm clearly more of the ... rebel, between us." She smirked, leaning back in her seat.

Dax laughed. "Define rebel." He stated and leaned back as well, bringing the glass to his lips again.

Blaine shrugged and took a bite of sushi before swallowing it. "Let's see... I've lived on the streets basically all my life. Owned a pistol since I was fifteen, drink quite a bit, smoke, and have tattoo's and piercings... mind you... I can't afford smokes anymore." She laughed nervously before taking a sip of her drink. "I define rebel as someone who breaks rules and looks like they're weak and pathetic." She murmured, keeping her eyes off of Dax again.

"Weak and pathetic? And you want to be defined as such?" Dax sighed and leaned forwards, placing the glass on the table and taking a bite of sushi. There was a moment of silence and Dax closed his eyes, taking in a breath and reopening them. "I see a beautiful, intelligent woman who is just lost and can't find out who she really is. A small girl who has been burdened with a murdered mother and a prisoned father, which resulted in the pressures of simple survival. You're not weak or pathetic, Blaine. If you are, then we all are." Dax stated.

Blaine's eyes widened as she looked at Dax closely before shaking her head. "Wh-Why..." She sighed. "A-Alright... not pathetic or weak... but I've still messed up my life." She leaned back in her seat and crossed her arms over her chest. She let out a breath before meeting Dax's eyes again. "I know I could have prevented the life I've made myself, I just decided not to try. That's one of the reasons I do not want your help..." She looked down at the half eaten food. "It's also why all this makes me feel guilty..." She murmured, lowering her head slightly and closing her eyes.

Dax smiled softly while he looked across the table at Blaine. "There is always a choice, but I can understand your choice. You could have possibly chose to take a different path, but with your circumstances and the things you were going through, what was the point...am I correct? And I know you've been taking care of yourself all these years, and I don't want to take away your dependance, Blaine, but on all honesty, I miss you. I want to give you something to look forward to, something that you like but never got a chance at. Despite the guilty feelings, I just want you to be happy."

Blaine let out a shaky breath as she ran her hand through her hair and looked back up at Dax. "B-But... it's not your job, Dax. The only man that should ever feel that is like.. a husband... You're not a husband, nor a boyfriend, and even a boyfriend going that far is a stretch..." She shook her head. "There were three paths I chose from. What's the point, actually making something of myself, or death." She murmured. "Why do you think I got the gun at first?" She sighed, looking away from Dax again as she took a sip of her sake.

Dax shook his head and leaned closer. "I don't have to be your husband or boyfriend to care a lot about you, Blaine. You're my childhood friend, and you will always be my friend - my best friend."

Blaine sighed deeply and shook her head. "Alright, how about a what if question then, Dax." She glanced back up at him. "What if you live with me, help me keep the house. How'd you feel if I started dating and brought another guy around, hm?" She asked, slightly smirking. "Would that not make you... regret anything?"

Dax closed his eyes and sat back, picking up his glass and taking another sip. He opened his eyes to catch Blaine's gaze befre downing the rest of the sake and sitting forward again. "Alright, Blaine. You got me. What if I care about you that you bringing another guy back might strike a cord with me?"

Blaine smirked and nodded, moving back in her seat and downing the rest of her drink before using her hand to keep her head up as her elbow rested on the table. "I figured as such. Not much different than if you brought a girl home." She sighed and looked away again. "It just proves another problem sharing a home would bring." She shrugged.

Dax smirked and closed his eyes. "Is that how you feel, Blaine? You're afraid that I'll abandon you and kick you down in the dirt like so many others have?"

Blaine's eyes flickered with anger before she closed them. "So what if that is how I feel? It is the story of my life..." She growled, not meaning to say it so coldly.

"I've already said that I care about you greatly. I never abandoned you before - and my moving away was not abandonment. If it was my choice, I would have stayed or taken you with me. I hope you don't feel abandonment about that, if you do, I'm terribly sorry." He shook his head and crossed his arms over the table, his eyes looking back and forth between the two of hers. "I would never abandon you like all the others have; that would be my nightmare becoming reality... abandoning the one I care for most, that is."

Blaine ripped her eyes from his and shook her head. "F-Forget it... I hate sappy talking anyway.." She murmured, trying to hide the anger and frustation she was feeling. She shoved sushi in her mouth so she didn't have to speak. She quickly swallowed, keeping her eyes from Dax as she murmured. "Can you ask f-for more sake?" She asked, her voice barely a whisper.

Dax called the waiter over and asked for another glass of sake for Blaine. A minute later the waiter returned with a second glass, leaving with the empty two of them continued on in silence for a while until Dax let out a quick breath of air. "Blaine, I don't want to hurt you again..." He murmured, closing his eyes and leaning his forehead against the palm of his hand.

Blaine took a sip of her sake silently, her eyes still away from his. "But you will..." She murmured quietly.

"It's unavoidable; I'm human. I will hurt you," he said and looked up to meet her gaze. "That is innevitable in the human world. Especially when you're sensitive to certain things and certain ways." He took a moment and shook his head. "Out of everyone you know, who would you trust the most?"

Blaine scoffed. "Dumb question. Of course you. But since I believe - no, since I know you will hurt me, doesn't that prove that I don't have much trust in anyone, even you?" She frowned, sipping the drink again before lowering her head slightly and shutting her eyes.

"It's a chance that you have to be willing to take, and to forgive those who you trust. I may hurt you, Blaine, but it would be unintentional. I don't want to hurt you. If you trust me, you'd have to be willing to forgive me when I do hurt you."

Blaine shook her head. "There are certain things I could forgive... there are others that I will not." She murmured.

"Have I yet to commit any crimes that deserve no forgiveness?"

Blaine shook her head. "Not yet."

"Have I yet to come near such a line?"

She shook her head again. "No, you haven't." She sighed. "I was just saying it as a fact. There are some things I cannot forgive. Like how I will nevre forgive my father." She hissed, clenching her jaw.

Dax nodded. "We all have our line of forgiveness. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I made you cry."

Blaine lifted her head to look at Dax. "You mean ever again, right?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"If _I_ made you cry." He stated. "If I personally hurt you."

She nodded. "Well let out a sigh of relief then, 'cause you never have." She murmured, taking another sip of her drink.

He let out a sigh of relief and swipped his sleeve over his forehead. He chuckled lightly and smiled at her. "That's why I wouldn't regret anything with owning a house with you, because I know you trust me the most." He smirked and leaned back, picking up another piece of sushi and stuffing it into his mouth.

Blaine smirked in return as she quickly ate a piece of sushi before swallowing and leaning closer across the table. "That still leaves one issue though, Dax." She chuckled. "The whole, what if either of us starts dating someone else?"

Dax shrugged. "What do you think about the matter?"

Blaine shrugged. "I already told you. I personally wouldn't like to see you with another female." She murmured.

"Is it the issue of the fact that in a technical sense, it's your house and another female will be dominating it, or the fact that I would have my mind set on another, and my attention wouldn't be set on you?"

Anger flashed through Blaine's eyes again as she moved back in her seat. Instead of answering his question, she gave him one of her own. "What about you? You said you'd... dislike seeing me with someone else in our shared home, correct? Would it be the whole, male dominating you, or the whole, my attention on another?" She asked coldly.

Dax laughed softly. "I'm a man, and another man taking over my space might be a little upsetting since it would be our house, not his. And also for the fact that I know that no one knows you as I know you. No one can treat you better than how I could treat you." He murmured and ran his hand through his hair as he watched a waiter nearby clean off a table.

She smirked slightly. "Last question... the way you feel about yourself towards me, how do you dub it? A love feeling, or just an... overprotective friend?"

Dax let out a quick laugh and turned back to Blaine. "You know I've always loved you."

Blaine narrowed her eyes. "We're adults, not little kids. You know I mean more than friendship, Dax."

"What do you think? I would think that you have developed a few feelings based on how you're acting." He smiled softly and took another bite of sushi.

Blaine diverted her eyes and forced a piece of sushi in her mouth to avoid having to answer. After he swallowed, he laughed. "Blaine, you know you can tell me anything, right?"

She nodded and shoved another piece in her mouth. He reached across the table and grabbed the plate of sushi, holding it away from her reach while he continued to look at her, waiting. She searched his eyes again before swallowing and sighing. "O-Okay, I have, so what?" She murmured, picking up her glass and downing the rest of her sake, a small blush on her cheeks as she avoided his gaze again.

He returned the plate in front of her and chuckled lightly. "Doesn't it feel nice to get it off your chest?"

She shook her head, her face heating up more as she lowered her head. He pushed her chin up and smiled. "And what if I feel both?"

Blaine shrugged and looked away. "I-I don't know..."

"I remember, sitting in that class room when I was 5 years old, petrified. I was a runt compared to the other children and therefore was an easy target for bigger children. Then there was this bold little girl, smaller than I, I might add, who just waltzed right up and declared that we were to be friends. At first, I was scared. I didn't know what to think about this little girl, but then I started to learn more about her. Before I even moved away, despite my age and being immature, I grew feelings for this girl. Thus the reason I still have her ring and I always had her on my mind with a promise I made her to come back for her."

Blaine searched his eyes as she listened closely. She bit her lip as she reached out her hand to grab his. "D-Did you also remember how much that girl started to depend on you?" She asked quietly, closing her eyes.

Dax sighed and held her hand gently in his. "That's why I want to do my best to never hurt you as long as I can help it, Blaine."

Blaine let out a shaky breath and nodded. "I-I'll still have a lot to get used to with you around.. b-but I will stop fighting you about it all." She whispered.

Dax laughed. "If a man is willing to spend money on a woman, it's his own free will. He's doing it intentionally...willingly. Just enjoy." He smiled gently.

Blaine gave Dax a weak smile as she used her other hand to shove her last piece of sushi into her mouth. She swallowed quickly before sighing. "I-I hope you know... Chris will bother you even more now." She smirked. "He was kidding about the whole house thing. He figured you'd never do it. He said that after you had left that day."

Dax shrugged. "I wasn't joking when I said I was looking for a place. I actually devised a plan while he was talking. If you were able to keep the house, was Chris just going to transfer it into your name?"

Blaine nodded. "But I was planning on not taking it 'cause I knew I wouldn't be able to afford it on my own."

Dax nodded. "Take the deal. If we do it this way, there will be no need for a down payment or paperwork; none of the annoying stuff that comes with buying or renting a house. I'll pay the bills, and it'll be much less of a hassle."

Blaine shrugged. "If that's what you'd prefer to do."

Dax nodded. "If you wouldn't mind."

She shook her head. "So long as you never actually expect me to pay it... if you ever looked at my monthy pay, you'd be shocked..." She laughed nervously.

He shook his head. "I wouldn't expect that. I mean, considering I'm taking you out to restaurants and you seem so very uncomfortable and out of place. So what if you can't pay? I'm telling you I will pay."

Blaine sighed before giving him a soft smile. "Then I guess I know what I'll have to talk to Chris about tonight."

Dax nodded and looked at the clock near the front door. An hour had gone by. "Are you finished? Are you wanting any desserts or anthing?"

Blaine's eyes widened as she shook her head and laughed nervously. "No, I'm good. Thank you."

"I don't mind, Blaine. But I'm not going to push you either."

She shook her head again. "Th-Thank you, really. But I'm good."

He nodded and they both made their way to the front desk. He paid and they both left.


	7. Chapter 7

Instead of taking Blaine back towards her house, he led her to the playground nearby his childhood house where they used to play. "So many memories." He smiled.

Blaine smiled softly and nodded, shoving her hands into her pockets. "Why'd you lead me here anyway?"

Ignoring her question, Dax went to sit on the swings. "You can join if you'd like."

She laughed and moved to sit beside him on the swings, kicking off and smiling. "We came here a lot, didn't we?"

"We did." He smiled and swang slowly. "Although, I remember the swings being a lot bigger." He laughed.

She laughed and nodded. "I haven't been here in forever..." She murmured.

"I partly remember one time you and I-" A loud thump caught Dax off guard and Blaine fell forward from her swing. His head snapped backwards to see a pole swinging towards him; he moved in time to dodge. There were three men, all snarling at Dax.

"What was that for?" Dax shouted and looked at Blaine out cold on the dirt ground.

"She's ours now." The man on the right said.

The one in the middle turned to glared at the right man. "She's not ours, she's mine." He stated coldly and turned back to Dax. "Hope you don't mind."

"Actually, I do!" Dax growled and stood to his feet. He glanced at Blaine and slowly moved closer to her. The man on the left stepped closer, making Dax stop.

"Well, too bad. She's now property of Humino Hideki." The man chuckled.

"She's not a thing. She's a human being." Dax hissed.

The man shrugged. "Not in my world." He chuckled and moved over to stand beside her, the two others guaridng him carefully with their metal pole and bat. Dax narrowed his eyes and slowly took a few steps backwards to where they had placed the belongings on the grass.

"Hey, what're you doing?" The one man asked. Dax reached into his bag and pulled out his notebook, grabbing a pen from on of his bag pouches. The men laughed.

"What, you're going to write in your diary about your girl being taken?" One asked, mockingly.

Dax ignored him and wrote Humino Hideki on the first line. He turned and narrowed his eyes, waiting; this was the defining moment to whether Zane was reality or hallucination. Thirty seconds later, as the man was flipping Blaine over on her back, he suddenly fell to the ground, clutching his heart. Dax's eyes widened as he watched what was going on. The two men knelt down to try to help him, but when they knew he was dead, they turned to Dax.

"D-did you do this?" The one asked.

"K-Kira?" The other asked and gasped. The two looked at each other with terror before turning to run.

Dax's eyes widened further. He knew that if they were to reached authorities, Dax's plans of getting a job and house were out of the question. Prison was his next spot.

"W-what are their names?" Dax turned to look at Zane, floating next to Blaine.

He shrugged. "I could give you the shinigami eyes."

Without a second to think, Dax nodded. "Fine, the shinigami eyes..."

Numbers appeared over Blaine head with her name as well. He quickly turned to the two men and wrote their names down into the book before they could run out of sight. After thirty seconds past, Dax turned to look at Zane. "A-are they dead?" He asked.

Zane smirked. "Ryuk was right, humans are amusing!"

"Zane! Are they dead?" Dax shouted.

"You'll have to wait and see. If I were you, I'd leave." He began to fly away, leaving him with Blaine.

Quickly, Dax shoved the notebook and pen into his bag, slugged it over his shoulder and picked Blaine up. He walked briskly, and it only took a few minutes for him to reach her house with taking short cuts and vacant alleyways. He didn't bother knocking and walked in. He laid her down on the couch and retrieved a cold wash cloth to place on her forehead while he took a look at where the man had clubbed her with the bat. There was a big goose bump on the side of her head and all around was bruised with blood littering around the wound and slipping down her face. He cleaned it carefully and wrapped her head in gauze.

"I really hope she doesn't have a concusion." Dax murmured, sitting in the chair beside the couching. A movement caught Dax's attention to the right and he turned to see Zane.

"You!" Dax stood up and took a step forward. "I-it's real!"

"I told you it was." Zane said plainly.

"I...k-killed three people What if the authorities find out?" Dax ran his hand through his hair as he began to pace around the room. "M-my plans will be ruined!"

"You were protecting the girl." Zane stated.

"For what? I just lost half my life for a pair of stupid eyes!" Dax groaned.

The shinigami shrugged and began to pace after Dax. "Would you have rather let those men run off to tell the authorities themselves?"

Dax sighed. "They were just as much in the wrong, they might've not even went to the authorities."

Zane chuckled. "Being under pressure sure can cause a human to do strange things."

Dax let out a frustrate sigh and turned to look at Blaine. He still wasn't use to seeing her name and her remaining life span. Maybe it wasn't so much of a bad thing? If he hadn't used the notebook, who knows what would've happened. He had protected Blaine, and that was all that mattered, right?

Dax shook his head and sat down on the chair again. "I think I realize why Kira has been killing all those people off. It seems to be mostly criminals that he's targetting, aside from a few authorities. He kills the authorities because they're close to finding him out, but Kira doesn't want that because he's trying to do the world a favour by ridding the world of criminals. I mean, what's so bad about that? The world is better off that way. Children could walk around after dark, people wouldn't have to be afraid of being raped or mugged. There would be less stealing robberies, shootings... Maybe Kira isn't so bad after all." He turned to look at Blaine and leaned over to place his hand on her cheek. "If that's what it takes to ensure Blaine's - and every other persons safety - why not take the risk?"

Zane chuckled. "I'm guessing you're going to keep the notebook afterall?"

Dax sighed and sat back again. "I...think I might. I don't think I would have been able to protect her from anything they might have tried. I may be strong, but I don't think I could've gone against three other grown men and won," he said.

Zane nodded. "Well, I'm glad. It'll provide a temporary distraction from a boring life in the shinigami realm." He chuckled.

Dax rolled his eyes and turned back to Blaine. Ten minutes later, Dax noticed that Blaine began to stir. He smiled and moved to kneel in front of Blaine. "Blaine..." He whispered gently, placing his hand on her cheek and pushing her head lightly in his direction.

Blaine winced as her eyes slowly opened. She hissed in pain and closed them again. Her head felt like it was being smashed into by a hammer. She tried to push back her tears as pain wracked her body. "D-Dax..." She murmured weakly. "P-Please t-tell me you're not h-hurt..." She whispered, wincing again.

Dax shook his head. "You're the one who got hurt the worst." He murmured.

Blaine sighed and reached her hand up to lightly touch her wound. She hissed in pain and rested her hand at her side again. "C-Could I b-bother you to get me some ice?" She murmured, her eyes still shut.

Dax shook his head and stood, moving to the kitchen and returning with a bag of ice and cloth. He wrapped the cloth around the ice and placed it lightly on the wound. "Do you feel dizzy? Or dazed?" Dax asked.

Blaine winced again and nodded. "E-Extremely.."

Dax shook his head and helped Blaine up into a more elevated position. "Try not to half asleep." He murmured. "You may have a concussion."

Blaine nodded slowly and tried to sit up, but she was having problems keeping her own balance. Her body swayed and started to fall towards Dax. He quickly caught her and helped her back against the arm of the couch again. "Take it easy for a while, alright?" Dax murmured and pushed her bangs out of her face.

Blaine forced her eyes open weakly and looked at Dax. She could only nod before she had to close her eyes again. The world felt like it was spinning around her. Just then, the front door opened and Chris entered the livingroom. He smiled before raising an eyebrow at the condition of his sister. "What happened?" He asked, moving over to sit on the couch beside Blaine.

"We ran into a little trouble at the park." Dax explained. "We didn't really have time to react; they came up behind us and clubbed her. I managed to get rid of them though..."

Chris looked nervously at Blaine before at Dax. "And come back without a single scratch?" He raised an eyebrow.

Dax laughed nervously. "Well, I didn't exactly fight them."

Chris rolled his eyes. "Forget it." He looked back at Blaine and shook his head. "Has she been to a doctor?"

Dax shook his head. "It's just a minor concussion, nothing too much to worry about." Dax stated.

Chris nodded and stood back up. "Well, I was going to meet up with my girl, but maybe I should-"

"No." Blaine shook her head slightly, pulling her knees to her chest. "Go. I'll be fine..." She murmured.

"Sis, you can't even open your eyes." Chris frowned.

Blaine shook her head again. "I-I'll be fine..."

"If her condition worsens, I'll take her to the hospital. You can go." Dax said and turned to smile at Chris.

Chris blinked in surprise. "A-Are you sure? I-I'm sure you have things of your own to do..."

Blaine nodded. "Y-You don't have to stay either, D-Dax..." She murmured, starting to fall towards him again.

Dax chuckled softly and caught her in his arms again. "Clearly I do." He stated and helped her back up.

She shook her head. "I-I just want to sleep..."

Chris shook his head. "That's the problem. Sleeping with a concussion is dangerous."

Blaine shook her head. "I-I'm just tired..."

"I can't allow you to sleep." Dax said.

Blaine frowned. "But I'm tired..."

Chris sighed. "Last chance. If you're staying with her fine, but if I leave, I'll be gone all night." Chris said to Dax.

Dax nodded. "Have fun with your fiance." He smiled.

Chris smiled and walked out. "No sleeping, Blaine!" He called before walking out.

Blaine groaned in pain as she moved her sitting position so her back was against the back of the couch. She tried opening her eyes again and sighed deeply. "So what really h-happened?" She murmured, closing her eyes again. "Did you use my pistol or something? No way you could be completely uninjured..." She murmured, wincing yet again as she tried to stay sitting up.

Dax shrugged. "I'm still trying to fully understand it myself. Anyways, what matters is that you're going to be alright." He smiled and reached over to caress her cheek. "I don't know what I would have done if they would have taken you."

Blaine smiled softly. "I-I've gotten hurt worse than this. I-I'm just happy you're alright." She whispered.

Dax laughed lightly and shook his head. "Blaine, you're the one that got hurt, not me. You should be happy that you're alright. They...were going to do things to you if we hadn't escaped." He murmured the last part and frowned.

Blaine winced as she started to fall again, just barely catching herself. "I-I can't... think straight..." She murmured, her speech starting to slurr a bit.

"I'm not surprised." Dax chuckled softly and proped her with the pillows stuffed around her for stability. "Just take it easy, but try not to sleep no matter how tired you are." He felt her forehead and frowned. "How badly does your head hurt?"

Blaine shrugged. "I-I don't know h-how to..." She trailed off as she tried opening her eyes again before flopping back against the couch cusions, despite the pillows Dax put up around her.

Dax sighed and sat down on the floor beside her. Her face was in the cushions and her hair spread around her face. He pushed the hair out of her face to see her eyes partly open. "Blaine?" He whispered.

Slowly she turned her gaze to meet his. "Wh-What..I-I'm fine..." She slurred again.

Dax shook his head. "No, you're not." He murmured. He reached for a pillow and gently placed it under her head. "Maybe lying down would be better." He chuckled lightly.

Blaine nodded. "I already said it would be." She murmured, closing her eyes again.

With a sigh, Dax moved to sit on the couch beside her head. He turned on the television and switched to the news. He was curious; and his curiousity was just as he suspected. There were a few dozen police officers around the park that they had were just at, looking at three dead bodies. There was a quick mentioned about Kira, but before anything else could be mentioned, Dax quickly switched the channel. Blaine was still too out of it to really take in anything around her. She weakly reached up to grab Dax's hand before entwining her fingers in his and closing her eyes again.

"Th-Thank you, Dax..." She murmured tiredly.

Dax's eyes widened slightly at the touch of her hand in his. He turned to look down at their hands and then her face. Her hand was soft, but also cold. His hands were warm, and a tad bit sweaty. He let out a quiet breath and turned back to the television until he found a good channel. A while later, he could hear Blaine's deep breathing and he gently shook her awake. "Blaine, wake up." He murmured.

She didn't react to his voice, nor did she stir. He turned his head to look at the clock and found that it was half past eight. He stood up, letting go of her hand and slipped his hands under her, lifting her gently. "Now, where do you sleep?" He chuckled lightly. He began to move around the house, trying to figure out where her room was located. He remembered her running down the hall from the front door, so he went there; at the end of the hall, a door was opened into a dark blue bedroom. He laid her gently onto the bed and quietly covered her with the blankets. A minute later, Dax begun to look around the room.

He noticed a few pictures of Dax and Blaine together when they were children. He laughed gently, remembering how un-photogenic she was and how much force he had to use to get her to smile and look like she was having a good time. There were also pictures of her mother and her, also of her and her brother, but none of her father. There was one with her parents and her brother, she was only a baby in her mothers arms, but the face of the man was riped out. Dax sighed and returned to Blaine's side.

"So, they think Kira did it, huh?" Zane chuckled.

Dax nodded. "Thankfully."

"You don't feel the competition?" Zane asked.

Dax glanced at Blaine before leaving the room to the hallway, closing the door slightly. "What competition?" He hissed. "There is none!"

"Oh? But they think Kira did it. You don't get any glory."

"There is no glory in killing someone."

"Except that you protected your girlfriend."

"My friend."

"She's a girl, is she not?" Zane chuckled.

Dax sighed. "Whatever. Look, it will not happen again."

"You can't hide from me, Dax. I saw the look in your eye when you used the notebook. Sure, you were shocked and a bit terrified, but I saw the wonder in your eyes."

"I'm not happy about this." Dax stated angrily.

"I'm not saying you are, but I know that you're interested even more with what that notebook can do." Zane said.

Dax sighed. "So what if I am? I'm a monster now. If Blaine ever found out, she'd hate me."

"She doesn't need to know, does she?" Zane asked mysteriously.

Dax eyed the creature carefully before returning to the room. He found her sitting up, leaning against the wall. He gasped, but quickly recovered. "B-Blaine...do you feel better?" He asked.

She shrugged as she held her head with one hand, her other arm laying over her knees that were pulled to her chest. "Wh-Who were you talking to?" She murmured. She hadn't made out any words, but she could hear Dax talking.

"It's not important." Dax laughed and sat down beside her. "That was a short nap, did it help any?" He tried again.

She shrugged again. "It still hurts... and my head is still pounding... but I can sit up now." She murmured.

"Do you want any advil, or water?"

Blaine nodded. "I-If you don't mind..."

Dax shook his head and disappeared out of the room. He fetched the water perfectly fine, and took Blaine's directions to finding the advil. He returned five minutes later and hand her the contents. "Here you go."

Blaine gave him a weak smile as she took the glass and quickly downed the pills before setting the water on her nightstand. She sighed deeply before looking at Dax again. "I-If you want, you can go now..." She murmured, leaning her head back against the wall with her eyes looking up at the ceiling.

Dax shook his head. "Concussions can last a long time. I want to make sure your can take care of yourself, or at least until your brother returns."

Blaine frowned. "But now I'll be costing you money for a night you don't spend in the hotel.."

Dax shrugged. "Hotel room verses my best friend with a concussion; it's not a really hard choice."

Blaine laughed softly before wincing. "I-If you say so." She murmured, closing her eyes again.

The following morning, Blaine slowly sat up in bed, gripping her head. She winced as she climbed from the bed and to her mirror. She removed the gauze and inspected the wound. She sighed deeply and moved to the bathroom, taking a quick shower to rinse out the blood before heading towards the livingroom. She smiled softly when she noticed Dax sleeping soundly on the couch. She decided to make breakfast for the two. She breifly wondered how long he had stayed up - he had never been one to sleep in. She shrugged as she made a simple egg breakfast with sasuage and toast. She brought the two plates to the livingroom and set Dax's on the table as she moved his legs to sit down beside him.

"Dax, wake up." She murmured, shaking his leg slightly as she shoved an egg in her mouth.

Dax groaned lightly and rolled over onto his side, moving his arm to shield his face from the light. Blaine turned on the T.V before shaking Dax's leg again. "Food will get cold." She smirked, taking another bite of her food. Dax still didn't respond.

Blaine laughed lightly as she turned her attention to the television. Her face twisted in confusion as she read the caption at the bottom of the screen.

"Kira Strikes Again!" was what it said. As she listened to the reporters, she realized it was speaking of three males found dead. One in the park and the other two just outside it. Her eyes widened as she sat her plate gently on the table as she lightly shook Dax's leg again. "D-Dax... w-were those... the men who hurt me?" She asked nervously, her eyes locked on the screen.

Dax stirried slightly and turned to look at the television. His eyes were patly closed and he looked up at Blaine. "You're awake..." He murmured and rubbed his eyes.

She rolled her eyes. "And made you food. Now eat it and answer my question." She sighed. "Are those the men?" She asked again, pointing toward the screen.

Without answering, Dax swung his legs over the edge of the couch and reached for an egg, stuffing it in his mouth. His eyes looked over the three mens pictures showing through the screen as the reporter talked. They suspected that the three had been killed by Kira. They each had criminal records, and all three had a heart attack; the situation screamed Kira. But why it had happened in a Tokyo park, that was the question. Dax swallowed the food in his mouth and turned to look into Blaine's questioning eyes. He nodded slowly.

Blaine carefully ran her hand through her hair, avoiding her wound as she laid back against the couch. "That's why you're not dead or hurt." She murmured. "Why didn't you just tell me they dropped dead?" She murmured, looking over at him.

Dax gulped and scratched his cheek, laughing nervously. "I don't know..."

"He thought you were going to think Kira was him." Zane chuckled.

Dax bit his lip and diverted his eyes. "I-I thought that you might've thought I was Kira and hate me."

Zane chuckled. "You're just a plagarizer, aren't you?"

Blaine's eyes widened and she shook her head. "Of course not, Dax. I'd never think something so crazy."

Dax frowned and lowered his head. "I-I'm sorry, Blaine." He murmured under his breath.

Blaine shook her head again and reached her hand out to grab his cheek. She pulled his face over to look at her. "Don't worry about it, alright?" She smiled softly. "As I said, I'm just glad you're okay... alright, Dax?"

Dax tried to smile and lowered his head again. He reached for another egg and stuff it into his mouth. Zane chuckled mockingly from the side, eyeing Dax carefully and smirking at Blaine. "If only she knew."

Dax gritted his teeth and ignored Zane. Blaine sighed and frowned as she wrapped her arms around Dax. "Stop being so upset. Just forget about it. There's nothing that could connect either of us to this."

Dax turned his head from Blaine and sighed.

"Alright." He murmured after a a few seconds and turned to smile at Blaine. "I'm glad you don't think I'm Kira." He said. Zane chuckled again.

Blaine smiled softly. "I know it's impossbile. Kira was proved to live in the Kanto region, and you clearly lived in Canada."

Dax shrugged and scratched his head. "Yeah, I guess so." He chuckled.

Zane chuckled. "You're lucky this time, Daxter."

Suddenly, the realization that Blaine had his arms around him caused Dax to blush lightly and look away. "Thank you for the breakfast." He murmured.

Blaine smiled and finally pulled her arms back. "I hope it was... good enough. I'm sure it sucked compared to what you usually would eat." She said, letting out a nervous laugh.

Dax shook his head and turned to Blaine. "No, it was very good." He smiled.

Blaine blushed faintly and avoided his gaze. "I-I'm glad then."

Dax chuckled lightly and turned back to eating the rest of the food Blaine had cooked. An hour after Blaine and Dax had finished their breakfast, Dax left back for his hotel room. While Dax was gone, Blaine decided to take some advil to help with the pouding still going through her head. She finally flopped on the couch and found herself drifting off into sleep as she waited for Dax to come back.

Dax quickly showered and returned to the desk in the hotel room. He glanced at the papers he was to read and tossed it aside when he pulled the notebook form the bag. He looked it over and opened it up to look at the names. The writing was messy do to the pressure during the circumstance, but you could still read the names. The fact the Blaine thought that it was Kira who had killed the three, relieved him slightly; but the fact that he had lied to her, though he promised never to hurt her, made him feel guilty. He sighed as he flipped the television on. He hadn't wanted to have to pay for the television, but he wanted to watch the news. This was what Kira had done, didn't he? He watched the news for criminals and wrote their names down.

A reporter was talking about the current weather in Tokyo, and how it was ideal weather to go for a swim. He continued to watch, waiting for something to come up of more excitement. It was half an hour later when a news reporter was cut off to bring attention to a bank robbery. It was showing some drunk guy standing in the middle of the room, holding his gun to the clerks head. The name was shown under a picture of the man on the bottom right side of the screen. Dax sighed and glanced at the notebook. Maybe Kira was watching; maybe Kira would be the one to kill him. Minutes past and the police were trying to advance, but the man was insisiting that they should stop. His finger stiffened on the gun's trigger and the woman was screaming. Dax gritted his teeth and quickly wrote the name down in the book. The woman bit the man's hand and the guy jerked back, pushing her to the ground and pointing the gun at her head. Her eyes widened, but before the man could pull the trigger, his body began to shake; a heart attack. He fell over and the police rushed over to him, kicking the gun away and placing the handcuffs around his wrists. Seconds later, they realized that he had had a heart attack.

Dax's eyes widened and he looked at Zane before shaking his head. "Maybe it was Kira after all..."

Zane chuckled and shook his head. "You just wrote his name down."

"Maybe Kira wrote it down a few seconds before me." Dax said and ran his hand through his hair.

Zane shook his head again. "You know it was you."

The notebook stared back at Dax, and Dax pushed the book away, pulling the school papers in front of him and beginning to read the rules to distract his mind. The entire day, he spent reading through the papers until nightfall came and he fell asleep at his desk.

It was late at night by the time Blaine woke up. When she realized Dax wasn't there, she reached for the phone and dialed his cell phone number. Dax jerked awake and quickly rummaged for his phone. It took him a while to find it in his bag, and he thought that he might've missed the call, but he picked up just on time.

"Hello?" He asked a bit tired-like.

"Dax, wh-where are you?" Blaine asked nervously.

"In my hotel room..." He murmured. "Why? Is everything alright?"

"W-Well yeah, it's just you said you'd come back..." She blushed faintly and sighed. Why was she being so paranoid about what Dax was doing? He'd probably be better off than she would.

"O-oh...I'm sorry about that, Blaine. I fell asleep reading school papers." He chuckled. He turned to look at the clock and found that it was now eight at night. "How's your head?"

"Better." She murmured. "Sorry to have bothered you..." She sighed.

Dax groaned. "No, it's alright. It's about time I woke up, I have no idea when I fell asleep. I still have a few things to do anyways."

Blaine nodded. "I just woke up myself..." She murmured. "W-Well, I guess I'll let you go if you're busy.."

"We can talk if you want." Dax stated and sat back down in the desk chair, drapping his arm over the back of the chair, lifting his feet to rest on the corner of the desk. "You sound a bit down."

Blaine shrugged and sighed. "N-not really... just... ah... no... I'm really fine..." She tried to pull off a laugh, but it just came out shaky.

"Blaine, please tell." Dax frowned. "Is something wrong?" He was starting to worry that her condition was getting worse.

Blaine sighed again and rolled onto her side, staring at the T.V screen she had left on when she drifted off. "It's nothing, Dax." She whispered, reaching for the remote to change the channel.

Dax sighed and pushed back onto the back chair legs. "Is Chris back?"

"No. He still appears to be out." Blaine said.

Dax grunted and there was a moment of silence. Blaine sighed again and sat up, running a hand through her hair before grunting in pain. "Ow..." She murmured. She had accidently hit her wound, and when she pulled her hand away, she noticed it was bloody. "Crap.." She murmured, getting up and looking down at the couch. There was a fairly large blood stain now and she quickly flipped the cushion before going to grab a towel - she hadn't realized it was bleeding again. Maybe that was why she felt dizzy again.

Dax raised an eyebrow. "Are you alright, Blaine?" He asked, sitting forward.

Blaine was shaking her head however she responded, "Yeah... I ah... the wound is bleeding is all..." She murmured, wincing. "Maybe I should go to a doctor..." She whispered to herself, breifly forgetting she was on the phone as she held the towel tighter to her head.

Dax shook his head. Sweater in hand, and phone to ear, he left the hotel room and began to head for Blaine's house. "I'm coming over." He stated.

Blaine's eyes widened. "Wh-What? Why? I said I was fine!" She stuttered, slumping against the wall for balance as she beagn to grow even more dizzy; she figured it was from the blood loss.

"I don't care, I'm coming over. Stay on the phone until I get there." He murmured and began to jog for his car in the hotel parking lot. He didn't particularily like cars but he had had decided to buy one anyways. He liked walking more, and had been thinking about selling it before he suddenly decided to move to Tokyo. It was a large city, so he decided to keep it just incase; and now was the time it came in handy.

Blaine groaned, somewhere between annoyance and pain as she slid down the wall. "B-But you said you were busy..." She murmured, starting to feel herself on the verge of fainting.

"It can wait." He stated as he reached into his pants pocket and pulled out the keys, unlocking the door and jumping in. He started the ignition and pulled out of the parking space. "I'll be there in a minute or two."

Blaine gave up resisting. She nodded slowly. Her eyes fell shut as she mumbled something that made no sense before she fell foward from the wall, dropping the phone and falling unconsious again.

Picking up the speed, Dax drove through the streets until he reached her house a few minutes later. He pulled beside the house, turning the car off and jumping out. He slammed the door shut and ran for the door. When he opened the door and raced inside, he noticed her laying on the floor against the wall. There was a towel in her hand near her head that was nearly soaked with blood. He shook his head and moved to pick her up in his arms, quickly carrying her out to his car and putting her in the front seat. He raced off to the hospital and rushed her inside. A doctor took her into a room and Dax followed, but they made him wait outside. Fiften minutes later, Dax was allowed in. She had an IV in her arm and her head was bandaged, her eyes closed.

"What happened to her?" The doctor asked.

Dax shrugged and glanced at Blaine. "Last night she was clubbed in the head by someone. I managed to get her home and bandaged up; her brother and I thoguth she would've been alright - just a concussion. She called me not too long ago and she had said that her head was bleeding."

"Why didn't you bring her in as soon as you could?" He asked.

"I thought I had it under control. A concussion doesn't necessarily need doctor attention, so I imagined that she would be fine."

"But you saw the wound, did you not? If you bandaged it..."

"Yes, I did. But it wasn't bleeding like that." Dax hissed.

The doctor eyed him carefully and left the room. The nurses stayed, watching Dax carefully. Dax ignored them and moved to Blaine's side. "Blaine?" He whispered.

She groaned slightly. He reached over to caress her cheek. "Blaine, you're going to be alright now." He murmured.

"I told you... not to come..." She whispered, a smirk playing at her lips.

Dax's expression turned blank. "I heard you drop, Blaine. I heard the phone hit the ground, I knew you weren't okay. I'm not just going to let you lay on the ground, hurt, like everything is alright."

"...Sorry to have been such a bother since you returned home." She murmured with a small laugh.

"It wasn't your fault, Blaine. You're not being a bother." He chuckled lightly and lightly stroked her cheek with his thumb.

She smiled softly and leaned into his hand. "Y-You're not going to leave me ... are you?" She whispered.

Dax rolled his eyes and laughed. "First you tell me I didn't need to come, now you're afraid I'm going to leave?"

Blaine blushed faintly and moved her face away from his hand. "Fine, don't take my offer." She murmured.

Dax shook his head. "I'll stay." He murmured.

"You don't have to if you don't want to." She murmured. "The doctors will look after me and make sure I remain stable..."

Dax sighed. "Do you want me to stay or not?"

"O-Of course I do." She whispered. "I h-hate hosptials..."

"Then I'm staying." He chuckled.

Blaine moved her face to look at him again and smiled softly. "Don't let Chris know I'm at a hospital..." She murmured, blushing faintly.

Dax nodded. "I won't." He whispered and moved his hand to her hand. "But he'll probably find out eventually."

Blaine shrugged. "Hopefully it wont be until after I'm back home." She glanced down at their hands and smiled before looking back up at Dax. "You're too kind, you know that? You're too soft-hearted for your own good."

Dax chuckled. "If I'm correct, that was one of the reasons you demanded me to be your friend."

Blaine blushed again and nodded. "Yeah, that was definately one reason..." She murmured.

The nurses had moved out of the room finally, and Dax smiled. "Nice bandage; you might start a trend." He chuckled.

Blaine narrowed her eyes at Dax. "Yes, 'cause this is so... beautiful, on me, right?" She sighed.

Dax chuckled. "Of course."

Blaine rolled her eyes and forced herself into a sitting position. "I-I just want to go home... I hate these places... they're eerie..." She sighed

Dax shook his head. "They want to keep you here for a night to monitor you. I'll stay, but I have to leave early in the morning."

Blaine shook her head. "I'm not staying here overnight."

"You have to." Dax sighed and moved a bit closer. "They need to monitor your wound." He said slowly, staring at her with a blank expression. "They don't care if you don't like it or not, they're making sure that you will be fine before they send you away."

Blaine searched his face before smirking. "What if I sneak out?"

"I don't think you could get very far with that on your head and an IV in your arm. Nurses and Doctors might think somethings up. Plus, you have me to get past." He chuckled and smirked.

Blaine stared blankly at Dax. "For one, I'd take off the bandage and pull out the IV, secondly, I could pass you easily." She smirked.

Dax shook his head. "I think I have a slight advantage considering your condition and mine." He frowned.

Blaine shook her head. "I'm not that dizzy anymore. I could pass you." She smirked again.

"Let's not try." Dax stated and ran his hand through his hair.

Blaine shook her head. "I'm up for it." She laughed before wincing.

Dax shook his head. "Blaine, stop fighting." He chuckled and turned to look at her eyes, determination filling them.

Blaine shook her head. "No. I. Hate. Hospitals!" She glared at him.

"I. Don't. Care!" He stated, his lips turning up into a smirk. "You're staying here." He laughed gently.

Blaine groaned and pulled the bandage off her head, feeling a small stitch mark where the wound was. She then went to reach for the IV to pull it from her arm. Dax widened his eyes and jumped to hold her down. "Blaine!"

She laughed slightly as she looked up at him. She pouted her lip. "But Daxer..." She pouted, trying to pull off puppy dog eyes.

Dax sighed and shook his head. "I'm sorry, Blaine, but I can't allow you to leave." He murmured.

Blaine shook her head as she tried to struggle against his strength. "All I need to do is pull out the IV... then I can get past you." She smirked.

Dax shook his head and forced her hands above her head. "You're not going anywhere." He said.

Blaine bit her lip as a faint blush covered her cheeks. "So you'd rather keep me imprisioned here?" She pouted again.

"You're not a prisoner here, but if you want to put it that way, then yes. I'm forcing you here against your will because I care about your well-being."

Blaine smirked. "You panicked when I dropped, didn't you?"

"Naturally." He replied and closed his eyes.

Her smirk grew. "Little Daxey is totally in love with Blainey." She teased before laughing.

Dax raised a brow as he stared down at Blaine. A blush had spread across her cheeks as she stared up at him smirking. "Another reason why you're not fine." He murmured.

Blaine scoffed. "I'm fine! Am I not allowed to tease you?"

"You may be teasing me, but it seems to be affecting you more." He chuckled.

Blaine blushed more and shook her head. "Shut up... I-I'm blushing because you have me pinned..."

Dax rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't be pinning you if you weren't trying to start a riot in the hospital."

She scoffed again. "Riot? I just wanna leave, how's that a riot?"

"If you try to run, everyone would be chasing you." He shugged. "Either way, you're not going anywhere."

Blaine smirked. "You don't think a group of nurses and doctors chasing after me would be funny?"

"It'd be hilarious, if there weren't others in the hospital with illness and injuries walking about and trying to rest." He replied.

Blaine shrugged. "Or, everyone could let me walk out calmly and there would be no need to disrupt the other patients."

"What happens if you were to go home, and in the middle of the night, you start to gush blood again?" Dax asked. "Or you are walking down the stairs and you pass out? I'm not letting you go, and neither is the hospital. You're staying the night."

Blaine sighed dramatically before looking away from Dax. "Fine..."

"Alright?"

She nodded. "Yes."

He nodded and slowly returned to his spot on the edge of the bed. "Okay." He said.

Blaine smirked and rested a moment. When Dax wasn't looking, she quickly pulled out the IV before looking at Dax to see if he noticed. Dax ran his hand through his hair and sighed, leaning back onto Blaine's leg. "You should probably get some rest now."

Blaine shrugged. "Not tired." She snickered quietly. She was waiting for the perfect moment to bolt out the door. Blaine sighed deeply as she reached her hand out to rest on top of Dax's head. "How mad would you be if I left this hospital?" She murmured.

"I'd be a little upset." Dax replied, closing his eyes and sighing.

Blaine frowned and bit her lip. She moved the arm that once had the IV in it to put in Dax's view. Dax sighed and turned to look at Blaine. "Something told me you weren't giving up." He murmured. "Are you going to run?" He asked, moving to stand.

Blaine sighed deeply but shook her head. "Not if it's gonna make you upset." She said under her breath.

Dax smiled gently. "Thank you." He murmured.

Blaine rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "Whatever. But if those doctors try to put that needle back in, or wrap a stupid white bandage around my head, I'll shoot 'em." She murmured.

Dax's eyes widened and he looked out the door. "Your gun? It's here?" He asked frantically.

Blaine's eyes widened. "Wh-What do you mean, it's here? I always have it..." She narrowed her eyes. "You took it, didn't you?"

Dax's expression softened and he sighed with relief. "Right, I placed it on your table the last night." He chuckled.

Blaine narrowed her eyes even further. "How dare you?" She hissed, a playful look in her eyes.

"I'm just glad you don't have it right now." He said and sat back down on the edge of the bed. "That in itself would cause a riot."

Blaine shrugged. "Riots are fun. Ever been in one?" She chuckled.

"Unfortunately." Dax replied. "Anyways, rest."

Blaine shook her head. "You may keep me stuck in here, but I'm not sleeping."

"Fine, but I am." He chuckled and laid down on the bed beside hers. He pulled his cellphone out of his pocket and set an alarm for early in the morning before returning it to his pocket. "I'm sorry I might not be here when you wake."

Blaine smirked. "I may not be here when _you _wake up."

"Blaine..." Dax groaned and frowned.

Blaine avoided his gaze and shrugged. "Just saying."

Dax narrowed his eyes before standing back up and leaving the room. Ten minutes later he returned to meet Blaine just leaving the room. He shook his head and grabbed her wrist. "You're coming with me." He stated.

She raised an eyebrow. "Wh-Where are we going?"

He shook his head. "Follow." He stated and guided her out of the hospital after retrieving his own things. They walked to his car and she opened the door for her. "In."

Blaine nervously got into his car and waited for him to close the door and round the car to hop into the drivers side. "Wh-Why are you acting so suspicious?" She murmured nervously.

"Since you're not going to listen to me, I'm taking you to an underground lair where I'm going to pin you down and torture you until you learn to obey me." He explained, as he slipped in on the other side and turned the ignition. The car started and the doors locked. He turned to smirked at Blaine.

Blaine let out a nervous laugh before glaring at Dax. "Stop acting creepy. Where are you going to take me?"

Dax chuckled. "I told you where I'm taking you. And I have an apprentice; he's in the back seat right now, staring in your direction."

Zane chuckled and rolled his eyes. "So, you're hinting at me now, huh? Bold."

Blaine shook her head. "D-Dax... stop..."

"What?" Dax chuckled and quickly passed the cars ahead.

Blaine sighed deelply and crossed her arms over her chest as she slumped in the seat. "You're freaking me out a bit..." She murmured.

"You were freaking me out when you were going to run around Tokyo, at night, with a very bad wound and a concussion. Plus the fact that you're female, and the reason we got into this whole mess was because of a man and his sexual desires." Dax stated and turned to look at Blaine. "Still freaked out?" He asked.

Blaine shrugged. "I guess not. But can you at least tell me where we're actually going? First you say you don't want me leaving the hospital, then you're the one who pulls me from it." She smirked. "That's why I'm a bit creeped out - it just seems unlike you, unless you do have some plan of tieing me up to keep an eye on me."

"Did I not say that was my plan?" He asked, turning to look at Blaine once again with a twinkle in his eye.

Blaine rolled her eyes playfully. "But I know you're kidding."

"Do you?" He asked as he pulled into his hotels drive way. He unlocked the doors and climbed out, moving around to the other side and opening the door. "Out." He stated. Once she was out, he shut the doors, locked it and they both started for the front door.

Blaine sighed deeply as she followed Dax, thankful that this time she wasn't dizzy or bleeding. "I'm pretty sure..." She murmured.

Dax chuckled at Blaine and led her up to his room. "You're not going to try to escape from here, are you?" He asked.

She smirked. "No. It's not a creepy hospital. But... why'd you bring me here? Taking me home would have had the same effect." She laughed.

Dax shrugged. "I figured my place is closer. I need to get to bed soon, it's getting late and I have a busy day tomorrow." He chuckled.

Blaine smirked. "I can't just stay here if you leave..." She murmured. "I'm not even paying to be here."

Dax shrugged. "Rooms already paid for. But if you leave the room, you can't get back in." He said and begun to make his bed on the couch again.

Blaine sighed. "D-Dax... I-I don't have clothes again, and I feel bad taking your bed. I imagine - You even slept on the couch last night!" She shook her head and pointed to the bed. "Take the bed, Dax!"

Dax shook his head and disappeared with some clothes into the washroom. Ten minutes later he returned, his hair wet with shorts and a T-shirt on. He threw the clothes in his hands down onto the ground near his suitcase and laid down on the couch. "Night." He said and closed his eyes.

Blaine rolled her eyes and moved to the couch. She sat down on his stomach. "Night." She smirked, leaning her back against the back of the couch as she closed her own eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

Dax opened his eyes to peer up at Blaine. "Blaine..." He murmured. "You're wounded, don't make me fight you." He chuckled.

"Why don't you just write her name down?" Zane asked.

"What?" Dax sat up, pushing Blaine into his lap as he turned to look at Zane standing beside the desk. He was pointing to the notebook. "I wouldn't do that!" He stated and turned to look at Blaine, his eyes wide.

Blaine raised an eyebrow. "I may be hurt, but I'm considering putting you into an asylm..." She reached up to feel his forehead. "Are _you_ alright, Dax?" She asked, a hint of worry in her eyes.

He nodded his head and managed to free his legs underneath her, moving over to the desk to look at the papers. "I just remembered something." He laughed gently, moving his hands across all the papers. He moved them into a pile with the notebook in the middle and began to look through the papers. He chuckled lightly and held one of the papers up. "Right." He stated and put it back into the pile before stuffing it into his bag. "I don't want to forget these." He said and returned to stand in front of Blaine. "Now can you please move?" He asked.

Zane chuckled. "Nice cover-up. Don't want her seeing your friend?"

Dax's eye twitched. _Friend? Definitely not._

Blaine raised an eyebrow at Dax before smirking and laying down on the couch, pulling the blanket he discarded around her body. "Nah, I'm good. You go enjoy the bed." She chuckled.

He shook his head and slipped his arms under her, picking up her protecting body and carried her to the bed. "You need the bed more than I do." He laughed and quickly moved back to the couch, pulling the covers over himself. "I insist."

Blaine shook her head. "Dax!" She growled, moving over to him. She was about to sit on him when she decided to curl up beside him instead. She smirked and closed her eyes as she waited for his reaction.

Dax's eyes widened as he looked at Blaine's face inches from his. His face begun to heat up and he turned his eyes away. Zane chuckled. "She's a bold one." He stated.

"B-Blaine..." he murmured and pushed himself up with his arm. "We both can't fit on this couch."

Blaine smirked. "I'm laying here, aren't I? We can fit." She chuckled.

Dax sighed. "Please, Blaine." He murmured, keeping his eyes looking away.

Blaine smiled and reached her hand up to touch his cheek. "Then either, go take your bed, or you're sharing the couch." She smirked. "What's so wrong with sharing a bed with me anyway? What if my concussion gets bad again? You wouldn't know if I was over there in that bed." She pretended to pout.

Dax sighed. "I can't share a bed with a beautiful woman like you, Blaine." He murmured. "I'm insisting in you taking the bed, especially since you're a woman with a concussion." He said and sighed again.

Blaine blinked in surprise as she slowly pulled her hand back. "Y-Your reasoning, i-is because I'm a "beautiful woman"?" She murmured.

Dax nodded and laughed. "Yes, because you're a beautiful woman." He repeated.

Her face turned bright red as she turned around so her back was to Dax. "N-No I'm not..." She murmured.

Dax sighed and jumped over her body, picking her back up in his arms and carrying her over to the bed. He placed her gently on the bed and placed his hand on her cheek. "You're beautiful, and that's why I can't share this bed with you." He chuckled and leaned over to kiss her forehead. "Alright?"

Blaine quickly wrapped her arms around Dax's torso and pulled him onto the bed, forcing him to lay beside her. She smirked. "This is a lot bigger than the couch." She snickered, ignoring his question as she held onto him tightly, trying to surpress the blush trying to keep on her face from the kiss he placed on her forehead.

Dax sighed and shook his head. "I'm not sleeping here." He murmured and tried to push her shoulders back. Her grip was tight and he didn't want to hurt her, so he sighed in defeat.

She smirked and rested her head on his chest. "Please sleep here..." She whispered softly.

"I can't..." He murmured and closed his eyes.

She shook her head. "Why not? Theres nothing wrong with it, Dax." She murmured.

"I already told you..." He whispered and placed his arm under his head to prop it up.

Zane chuckled. "It seems like you will be sleeping there tonight." He said.

"Nope..." Dax murmured.

"Dare I say again...bold." He chuckled and shook his head.

Blaine frowned. "You leave, I'll just follow." She murmured.

Dax shook his head. "I'll tie you down before you can." He chuckled.

Blaine smirked. "I'd like to see you try, you don't even have rope." She murmured, burrying her face in his chest a bit further. "You brought me here, and as your guest, you need to meet the guests wishes. My wish is that you sleep here... please, Dax..." She murmured again, her face heating up.

"You're also a guest that I have to treat well..." He whispered and then shook his head. "Why do you want me to sleep here so badly?" He asked.

Blaine blushed more. "I-I like your company... is it so wrong to just want to curl in your arms and sleep?" She whispered, almost hoping he hadn't heard her.

Dax reopened his eyes to look down at the top of Blaine's head. His face heated up and he looked out the window. "It may be easy for you to do something as easy as that, but it isn't as easy for me." He murmured and stroked her hair gently.

A scoff came from Zane and he shook his head. "I'm not one for this lovely-dovey stuff." He said. "See yah." He rolled his eyes and left through the window.

Dax almost called out to Zane but thought better of it and sighed. Blaine finally let go of Dax and flipped over so her back was now to him. "Fine, then don't." She murmured. "Sorry, I guess.'" She whispered, closing her eyes and pulling the blankets around her.

Dax sighed and rolled over onto his back. He stared up at the roof for sometime before rolling back onto his side and wrapping his arm over Blaine. "I'm sorry, Blaine." He whispered and kissed the side of her head. "I don't want to upset you..." he whispered. "But I don't want to hurt you either..."

"How will sleeping here hurt me?" She murmured tiredly.

He gulped. "I-I don't want to hurt someone whom I love, and whom loves me back." He whispered.

Blaine's eyes widened as she looked out the window. "I-I still... don't get how that connects..." She murmured nervously.

Dax sighed. "I don't want to do anything to you, Blaine." He murmured. "Anything you or I'd regret."

She let out a sigh. "So you think sleeping here would be something to regret down the road? Is that it?" She murmured. "If you really don't want to sleep here, then don't." She sighed again, letting her eyes fall shut.

"Blaine, please don't be angry." He whispered.

"I'm not angry." She murmured.

"You sound angry." He murmured. "If not angry, upset."

Blaine shrugged. "Don't worry about it. You have to get up early, remember?" She murmured. "You need sleep more than I do..."

Dax shrugged and held her closer. He closed his eyes and rested his head against the back of hers. Blaine tensed slightly in his arms. "D-Dax?" She murmured, slightly confused. Dax ignored her question and snuck his arm underneath her, holding her tightly against himself.

"Yes...?" He asked quietly.

"I-I thought you didn't want to do this...?" She replied, her face heating up as she suddenly felt protected and warm in Dax's familiar arms.

Dax sighed and moved his head so that his mouth was near her ear. "I said I don't want you to be upset." He whispered.

"But I don't want to make you uncomfortable..." She whispered back.

Dax shook his head. "I'm not...u-uncomfortable." He whispered.

She smiled softly and laughed. "Told you it wouldn't be that bad." She whispered before biting her lip. "Dax, c-can I ask you something?" She murmured softly.

"Hm?" He breathed and tightened his arms slightly more.

"Wh-What would you do if Kira ever killed me?" She whispered, shifting a bit.

Dax's body stiffened momentarily and his lip turned up into a smirk. "I'd kill him."

Blaine smiled softly and grabbed his hand that was hanging over her body. She brought it to her lips and kissed the top of it softly before putting his arm back to where it was. "Did you ever date while in Canada?" She whispered softly.

Dax shook his head. "I wasn't really interested in dating." He replied. "I was too focused on my schooling, and with the pressures of my family, I had no time to date." He replied.

Blaine nodded slowly. "Good..." She said under her breath, a blush sneaking onto her face once again.

Dax chuckled and pressed his lips to her head. "I also only focused on you like I said." He muttered.

Blaine blushed more and nodded. "Would y-you ever be interested in dating now?" She whispered, her voice a bit shaky with nervousness.

"You?" He whispered and smirked.

She nodded slowly, biting her lip.

"Yes..." He muttered quietly and laughed lightly. "I'm going to assume that you'll say yes without my having to ask."

She laughed slightly and nodded. "Why, were you planning on asking sometime soon?"

"Well, with your frequently questions like these ones...I'm thinking you can't wait any longer." He chuckled.

Blaine buried her face in the pillow, her face feeling as though it was on fire. He laughed slightly. "So it's safe to assume that you would like to do the honours of being the only woman in my life?" He whispered.

Blaine nodded. "D-Do you have yo say it li-like that though?" She murmured, trying to burry her face further.

Dax chuckled. "Why not? You are a woman..." He murmured.

"W-Well yeah but..." She trailed off and sighed deeply. "Y-Yeah, I do anyway..." She murmured into the pillow.

Dax smiled. "I knew you'd say yes."

Blaine sighed and flipped in his arms so she could lean her face into his chest with her arms around his torso. "Now will I have to fight you in order to share a bed?" She smirked.

He laughed. "You may just have to."

Blaine rolled her eyes playfully. "Oh well, I know I will win." she whispered, a yawn escaping her lips.

"Really?" He chuckled and shrugged. "Guess I'm losing."

Blaine nodded and smiled. "Goodnight, Dax." she laughed, curling closer.

"Goodnight." He murmured.

The next morning, Dax woke up on the couch. He had originally fallen asleep in the bed waiting for Blaine to fall asleep, but he woke up in the middle of the night and moved to the couch. He sat up to peer over the back of the couch but found that Blaine wasn't there. He raised a brow and searched around the room, but she was no where in sight. Although, the bathroom door was shut. he heard the toilet flush and a few seconds later, Blaine appeared in the bathroom door frame.

"Meanie." she smirked, moving to the bed and flipping down on it.

Dax chuckled. "I'm sorry, I had to."

"Does that mean you didn't mean what you said last night?" She asked, glancing at him with a smirk.

"I meant everything I said last night." Dax stated and stood up, stretching his arms above his head and yawning. The clock read six a.m.

Blaine laughed and nodded as she turned onto her stomach. "Then I think I should take you to an asylum." She chuckled lightly and shut her eyes.

Dax rolled his eyes and laughed. "Call me crazy, but I wasn't the one who insisted that a healthy, fully grown male should share a bed with an injured woman. You're the one who should be going to the asylum." He chuckled.

Blaine smirked. "Chris tried to put me in an asylum once... He ended up with a black eye." She chuckled.

"But would you try to knock me out?" He smirked.

Blaine smirked and shrugged. "Depends what asylum you try to drag me to." She laughed.

"You have favourites?" He snickered and moved over to his suitcase, opening it and looking through it for a change of clothes.

Blaine just laughed and dropped the subject. "When are you leaving?" She asked, turning to look at him.

"Classes begin at seven thirty, so I have an hour." He replied.

Blaine nodded. "Because of the concussion, I'm going to take a few extra days off work." she murmured. "I don't want to risk passing out in the middle of a tattoo or piercing..."

Dax nodded. "No need in losing your job."

She nodded and yawned. "When do you want to speak to Chris about the house?"

Dax shrugged. "I could possibly come over tonight after work."

Blaine smiled and nodded. "So what do I do with the hotel after you leave, or are you kicking me out?" She laughed.

Dax shrugged. "Do with it what you wish; just try not to run up the television bill. If you leave, you won't be able to get back in, so make sure you have your things."

Blaine smiled and nodded. "Then I'm going back to sleep for a bit." She murmured with a yawn. "Good luck on your first day." she yawned again.


	8. Chapter 8

Instead of taking Blaine back towards her house, he led her to the playground nearby his childhood house where they used to play. "So many memories." He smiled.

Blaine smiled softly and nodded, shoving her hands into her pockets. "Why'd you lead me here anyway?"

Ignoring her question, Dax went to sit on the swings. "You can join if you'd like."

She laughed and moved to sit beside him on the swings, kicking off and smiling. "We came here a lot, didn't we?"

"We did." He smiled and swang slowly. "Although, I remember the swings being a lot bigger." He laughed.

She laughed and nodded. "I haven't been here in forever..." She murmured.

"I partly remember one time you and I-" A loud thump caught Dax off guard and Blaine fell forward from her swing. His head snapped backwards to see a pole swinging towards him; he moved in time to dodge. There were three men, all snarling at Dax.

"What was that for?" Dax shouted and looked at Blaine out cold on the dirt ground.

"She's ours now." The man on the right said.

The one in the middle turned to glared at the right man. "She's not ours, she's mine." He stated coldly and turned back to Dax. "Hope you don't mind."

"Actually, I do!" Dax growled and stood to his feet. He glanced at Blaine and slowly moved closer to her. The man on the left stepped closer, making Dax stop.

"Well, too bad. She's now property of Humino Hideki." The man chuckled.

"She's not a thing. She's a human being." Dax hissed.

The man shrugged. "Not in my world." He chuckled and moved over to stand beside her, the two others guaridng him carefully with their metal pole and bat. Dax narrowed his eyes and slowly took a few steps backwards to where they had placed the belongings on the grass.

"Hey, what're you doing?" The one man asked. Dax reached into his bag and pulled out his notebook, grabbing a pen from on of his bag pouches. The men laughed.

"What, you're going to write in your diary about your girl being taken?" One asked, mockingly.

Dax ignored him and wrote Humino Hideki on the first line. He turned and narrowed his eyes, waiting; this was the defining moment to whether Zane was reality or hallucination. Thirty seconds later, as the man was flipping Blaine over on her back, he suddenly fell to the ground, clutching his heart. Dax's eyes widened as he watched what was going on. The two men knelt down to try to help him, but when they knew he was dead, they turned to Dax.

"D-did you do this?" The one asked.

"K-Kira?" The other asked and gasped. The two looked at each other with terror before turning to run.

Dax's eyes widened further. He knew that if they were to reached authorities, Dax's plans of getting a job and house were out of the question. Prison was his next spot.

"W-what are their names?" Dax turned to look at Zane, floating next to Blaine.

He shrugged. "I could give you the shinigami eyes."

Without a second to think, Dax nodded. "Fine, the shinigami eyes..."

Numbers appeared over Blaine head with her name as well. He quickly turned to the two men and wrote their names down into the book before they could run out of sight. After thirty seconds past, Dax turned to look at Zane. "A-are they dead?" He asked.

Zane smirked. "Ryuk was right, humans are amusing!"

"Zane! Are they dead?" Dax shouted.

"You'll have to wait and see. If I were you, I'd leave." He began to fly away, leaving him with Blaine.

Quickly, Dax shoved the notebook and pen into his bag, slugged it over his shoulder and picked Blaine up. He walked briskly, and it only took a few minutes for him to reach her house with taking short cuts and vacant alleyways. He didn't bother knocking and walked in. He laid her down on the couch and retrieved a cold wash cloth to place on her forehead while he took a look at where the man had clubbed her with the bat. There was a big goose bump on the side of her head and all around was bruised with blood littering around the wound and slipping down her face. He cleaned it carefully and wrapped her head in gauze.

"I really hope she doesn't have a concusion." Dax murmured, sitting in the chair beside the couching. A movement caught Dax's attention to the right and he turned to see Zane.

"You!" Dax stood up and took a step forward. "I-it's real!"

"I told you it was." Zane said plainly.

"I...k-killed three people What if the authorities find out?" Dax ran his hand through his hair as he began to pace around the room. "M-my plans will be ruined!"

"You were protecting the girl." Zane stated.

"For what? I just lost half my life for a pair of stupid eyes!" Dax groaned.

The shinigami shrugged and began to pace after Dax. "Would you have rather let those men run off to tell the authorities themselves?"

Dax sighed. "They were just as much in the wrong, they might've not even went to the authorities."

Zane chuckled. "Being under pressure sure can cause a human to do strange things."

Dax let out a frustrate sigh and turned to look at Blaine. He still wasn't use to seeing her name and her remaining life span. Maybe it wasn't so much of a bad thing? If he hadn't used the notebook, who knows what would've happened. He had protected Blaine, and that was all that mattered, right?

Dax shook his head and sat down on the chair again. "I think I realize why Kira has been killing all those people off. It seems to be mostly criminals that he's targetting, aside from a few authorities. He kills the authorities because they're close to finding him out, but Kira doesn't want that because he's trying to do the world a favour by ridding the world of criminals. I mean, what's so bad about that? The world is better off that way. Children could walk around after dark, people wouldn't have to be afraid of being raped or mugged. There would be less stealing robberies, shootings... Maybe Kira isn't so bad after all." He turned to look at Blaine and leaned over to place his hand on her cheek. "If that's what it takes to ensure Blaine's - and every other persons safety - why not take the risk?"

Zane chuckled. "I'm guessing you're going to keep the notebook afterall?"

Dax sighed and sat back again. "I...think I might. I don't think I would have been able to protect her from anything they might have tried. I may be strong, but I don't think I could've gone against three other grown men and won," he said.

Zane nodded. "Well, I'm glad. It'll provide a temporary distraction from a boring life in the shinigami realm." He chuckled.

Dax rolled his eyes and turned back to Blaine. Ten minutes later, Dax noticed that Blaine began to stir. He smiled and moved to kneel in front of Blaine. "Blaine..." He whispered gently, placing his hand on her cheek and pushing her head lightly in his direction.

Blaine winced as her eyes slowly opened. She hissed in pain and closed them again. Her head felt like it was being smashed into by a hammer. She tried to push back her tears as pain wracked her body. "D-Dax..." She murmured weakly. "P-Please t-tell me you're not h-hurt..." She whispered, wincing again.

Dax shook his head. "You're the one who got hurt the worst." He murmured.

Blaine sighed and reached her hand up to lightly touch her wound. She hissed in pain and rested her hand at her side again. "C-Could I b-bother you to get me some ice?" She murmured, her eyes still shut.

Dax shook his head and stood, moving to the kitchen and returning with a bag of ice and cloth. He wrapped the cloth around the ice and placed it lightly on the wound. "Do you feel dizzy? Or dazed?" Dax asked.

Blaine winced again and nodded. "E-Extremely.."

Dax shook his head and helped Blaine up into a more elevated position. "Try not to half asleep." He murmured. "You may have a concussion."

Blaine nodded slowly and tried to sit up, but she was having problems keeping her own balance. Her body swayed and started to fall towards Dax. He quickly caught her and helped her back against the arm of the couch again. "Take it easy for a while, alright?" Dax murmured and pushed her bangs out of her face.

Blaine forced her eyes open weakly and looked at Dax. She could only nod before she had to close her eyes again. The world felt like it was spinning around her. Just then, the front door opened and Chris entered the livingroom. He smiled before raising an eyebrow at the condition of his sister. "What happened?" He asked, moving over to sit on the couch beside Blaine.

"We ran into a little trouble at the park." Dax explained. "We didn't really have time to react; they came up behind us and clubbed her. I managed to get rid of them though..."

Chris looked nervously at Blaine before at Dax. "And come back without a single scratch?" He raised an eyebrow.

Dax laughed nervously. "Well, I didn't exactly fight them."

Chris rolled his eyes. "Forget it." He looked back at Blaine and shook his head. "Has she been to a doctor?"

Dax shook his head. "It's just a minor concussion, nothing too much to worry about." Dax stated.

Chris nodded and stood back up. "Well, I was going to meet up with my girl, but maybe I should-"

"No." Blaine shook her head slightly, pulling her knees to her chest. "Go. I'll be fine..." She murmured.

"Sis, you can't even open your eyes." Chris frowned.

Blaine shook her head again. "I-I'll be fine..."

"If her condition worsens, I'll take her to the hospital. You can go." Dax said and turned to smile at Chris.

Chris blinked in surprise. "A-Are you sure? I-I'm sure you have things of your own to do..."

Blaine nodded. "Y-You don't have to stay either, D-Dax..." She murmured, starting to fall towards him again.

Dax chuckled softly and caught her in his arms again. "Clearly I do." He stated and helped her back up.

She shook her head. "I-I just want to sleep..."

Chris shook his head. "That's the problem. Sleeping with a concussion is dangerous."

Blaine shook her head. "I-I'm just tired..."

"I can't allow you to sleep." Dax said.

Blaine frowned. "But I'm tired..."

Chris sighed. "Last chance. If you're staying with her fine, but if I leave, I'll be gone all night." Chris said to Dax.

Dax nodded. "Have fun with your fiance." He smiled.

Chris smiled and walked out. "No sleeping, Blaine!" He called before walking out.

Blaine groaned in pain as she moved her sitting position so her back was against the back of the couch. She tried opening her eyes again and sighed deeply. "So what really h-happened?" She murmured, closing her eyes again. "Did you use my pistol or something? No way you could be completely uninjured..." She murmured, wincing yet again as she tried to stay sitting up.

Dax shrugged. "I'm still trying to fully understand it myself. Anyways, what matters is that you're going to be alright." He smiled and reached over to caress her cheek. "I don't know what I would have done if they would have taken you."

Blaine smiled softly. "I-I've gotten hurt worse than this. I-I'm just happy you're alright." She whispered.

Dax laughed lightly and shook his head. "Blaine, you're the one that got hurt, not me. You should be happy that you're alright. They...were going to do things to you if we hadn't escaped." He murmured the last part and frowned.

Blaine winced as she started to fall again, just barely catching herself. "I-I can't... think straight..." She murmured, her speech starting to slurr a bit.

"I'm not surprised." Dax chuckled softly and proped her with the pillows stuffed around her for stability. "Just take it easy, but try not to sleep no matter how tired you are." He felt her forehead and frowned. "How badly does your head hurt?"

Blaine shrugged. "I-I don't know h-how to..." She trailed off as she tried opening her eyes again before flopping back against the couch cusions, despite the pillows Dax put up around her.

Dax sighed and sat down on the floor beside her. Her face was in the cushions and her hair spread around her face. He pushed the hair out of her face to see her eyes partly open. "Blaine?" He whispered.

Slowly she turned her gaze to meet his. "Wh-What..I-I'm fine..." She slurred again.

Dax shook his head. "No, you're not." He murmured. He reached for a pillow and gently placed it under her head. "Maybe lying down would be better." He chuckled lightly.

Blaine nodded. "I already said it would be." She murmured, closing her eyes again.

With a sigh, Dax moved to sit on the couch beside her head. He turned on the television and switched to the news. He was curious; and his curiousity was just as he suspected. There were a few dozen police officers around the park that they had were just at, looking at three dead bodies. There was a quick mentioned about Kira, but before anything else could be mentioned, Dax quickly switched the channel. Blaine was still too out of it to really take in anything around her. She weakly reached up to grab Dax's hand before entwining her fingers in his and closing her eyes again.

"Th-Thank you, Dax..." She murmured tiredly.

Dax's eyes widened slightly at the touch of her hand in his. He turned to look down at their hands and then her face. Her hand was soft, but also cold. His hands were warm, and a tad bit sweaty. He let out a quiet breath and turned back to the television until he found a good channel. A while later, he could hear Blaine's deep breathing and he gently shook her awake. "Blaine, wake up." He murmured.

She didn't react to his voice, nor did she stir. He turned his head to look at the clock and found that it was half past eight. He stood up, letting go of her hand and slipped his hands under her, lifting her gently. "Now, where do you sleep?" He chuckled lightly. He began to move around the house, trying to figure out where her room was located. He remembered her running down the hall from the front door, so he went there; at the end of the hall, a door was opened into a dark blue bedroom. He laid her gently onto the bed and quietly covered her with the blankets. A minute later, Dax begun to look around the room.

He noticed a few pictures of Dax and Blaine together when they were children. He laughed gently, remembering how un-photogenic she was and how much force he had to use to get her to smile and look like she was having a good time. There were also pictures of her mother and her, also of her and her brother, but none of her father. There was one with her parents and her brother, she was only a baby in her mothers arms, but the face of the man was riped out. Dax sighed and returned to Blaine's side.

"So, they think Kira did it, huh?" Zane chuckled.

Dax nodded. "Thankfully."

"You don't feel the competition?" Zane asked.

Dax glanced at Blaine before leaving the room to the hallway, closing the door slightly. "What competition?" He hissed. "There is none!"

"Oh? But they think Kira did it. You don't get any glory."

"There is no glory in killing someone."

"Except that you protected your girlfriend."

"My friend."

"She's a girl, is she not?" Zane chuckled.

Dax sighed. "Whatever. Look, it will not happen again."

"You can't hide from me, Dax. I saw the look in your eye when you used the notebook. Sure, you were shocked and a bit terrified, but I saw the wonder in your eyes."

"I'm not happy about this." Dax stated angrily.

"I'm not saying you are, but I know that you're interested even more with what that notebook can do." Zane said.

Dax sighed. "So what if I am? I'm a monster now. If Blaine ever found out, she'd hate me."

"She doesn't need to know, does she?" Zane asked mysteriously.

Dax eyed the creature carefully before returning to the room. He found her sitting up, leaning against the wall. He gasped, but quickly recovered. "B-Blaine...do you feel better?" He asked.

She shrugged as she held her head with one hand, her other arm laying over her knees that were pulled to her chest. "Wh-Who were you talking to?" She murmured. She hadn't made out any words, but she could hear Dax talking.

"It's not important." Dax laughed and sat down beside her. "That was a short nap, did it help any?" He tried again.

She shrugged again. "It still hurts... and my head is still pounding... but I can sit up now." She murmured.

"Do you want any advil, or water?"

Blaine nodded. "I-If you don't mind..."

Dax shook his head and disappeared out of the room. He fetched the water perfectly fine, and took Blaine's directions to finding the advil. He returned five minutes later and hand her the contents. "Here you go."

Blaine gave him a weak smile as she took the glass and quickly downed the pills before setting the water on her nightstand. She sighed deeply before looking at Dax again. "I-If you want, you can go now..." She murmured, leaning her head back against the wall with her eyes looking up at the ceiling.

Dax shook his head. "Concussions can last a long time. I want to make sure your can take care of yourself, or at least until your brother returns."

Blaine frowned. "But now I'll be costing you money for a night you don't spend in the hotel.."

Dax shrugged. "Hotel room verses my best friend with a concussion; it's not a really hard choice."

Blaine laughed softly before wincing. "I-If you say so." She murmured, closing her eyes again.


	9. Chapter 9

The following morning, Blaine slowly sat up in bed, gripping her head. She winced as she climbed from the bed and to her mirror. She removed the gauze and inspected the wound. She sighed deeply and moved to the bathroom, taking a quick shower to rinse out the blood before heading towards the livingroom. She smiled softly when she noticed Dax sleeping soundly on the couch. She decided to make breakfast for the two. She breifly wondered how long he had stayed up - he had never been one to sleep in. She shrugged as she made a simple egg breakfast with sasuage and toast. She brought the two plates to the livingroom and set Dax's on the table as she moved his legs to sit down beside him.

"Dax, wake up." She murmured, shaking his leg slightly as she shoved an egg in her mouth.

Dax groaned lightly and rolled over onto his side, moving his arm to shield his face from the light. Blaine turned on the T.V before shaking Dax's leg again. "Food will get cold." She smirked, taking another bite of her food. Dax still didn't respond.

Blaine laughed lightly as she turned her attention to the television. Her face twisted in confusion as she read the caption at the bottom of the screen.

"Kira Strikes Again!" was what it said. As she listened to the reporters, she realized it was speaking of three males found dead. One in the park and the other two just outside it. Her eyes widened as she sat her plate gently on the table as she lightly shook Dax's leg again. "D-Dax... w-were those... the men who hurt me?" She asked nervously, her eyes locked on the screen.

Dax stirried slightly and turned to look at the television. His eyes were patly closed and he looked up at Blaine. "You're awake..." He murmured and rubbed his eyes.

She rolled her eyes. "And made you food. Now eat it and answer my question." She sighed. "Are those the men?" She asked again, pointing toward the screen.

Without answering, Dax swung his legs over the edge of the couch and reached for an egg, stuffing it in his mouth. His eyes looked over the three mens pictures showing through the screen as the reporter talked. They suspected that the three had been killed by Kira. They each had criminal records, and all three had a heart attack; the situation screamed Kira. But why it had happened in a Tokyo park, that was the question. Dax swallowed the food in his mouth and turned to look into Blaine's questioning eyes. He nodded slowly.

Blaine carefully ran her hand through her hair, avoiding her wound as she laid back against the couch. "That's why you're not dead or hurt." She murmured. "Why didn't you just tell me they dropped dead?" She murmured, looking over at him.

Dax gulped and scratched his cheek, laughing nervously. "I don't know..."

"He thought you were going to think Kira was him." Zane chuckled.

Dax bit his lip and diverted his eyes. "I-I thought that you might've thought I was Kira and hate me."

Zane chuckled. "You're just a plagarizer, aren't you?"

Blaine's eyes widened and she shook her head. "Of course not, Dax. I'd never think something so crazy."

Dax frowned and lowered his head. "I-I'm sorry, Blaine." He murmured under his breath.

Blaine shook her head again and reached her hand out to grab his cheek. She pulled his face over to look at her. "Don't worry about it, alright?" She smiled softly. "As I said, I'm just glad you're okay... alright, Dax?"

Dax tried to smile and lowered his head again. He reached for another egg and stuff it into his mouth. Zane chuckled mockingly from the side, eyeing Dax carefully and smirking at Blaine. "If only she knew."

Dax gritted his teeth and ignored Zane. Blaine sighed and frowned as she wrapped her arms around Dax. "Stop being so upset. Just forget about it. There's nothing that could connect either of us to this."

Dax turned his head from Blaine and sighed.

"Alright." He murmured after a a few seconds and turned to smile at Blaine. "I'm glad you don't think I'm Kira." He said. Zane chuckled again.

Blaine smiled softly. "I know it's impossbile. Kira was proved to live in the Kanto region, and you clearly lived in Canada."

Dax shrugged and scratched his head. "Yeah, I guess so." He chuckled.

Zane chuckled. "You're lucky this time, Daxter."

Suddenly, the realization that Blaine had his arms around him caused Dax to blush lightly and look away. "Thank you for the breakfast." He murmured.

Blaine smiled and finally pulled her arms back. "I hope it was... good enough. I'm sure it sucked compared to what you usually would eat." She said, letting out a nervous laugh.

Dax shook his head and turned to Blaine. "No, it was very good." He smiled.

Blaine blushed faintly and avoided his gaze. "I-I'm glad then."

Dax chuckled lightly and turned back to eating the rest of the food Blaine had cooked. An hour after Blaine and Dax had finished their breakfast, Dax left back for his hotel room. While Dax was gone, Blaine decided to take some advil to help with the pouding still going through her head. She finally flopped on the couch and found herself drifting off into sleep as she waited for Dax to come back.

Dax quickly showered and returned to the desk in the hotel room. He glanced at the papers he was to read and tossed it aside when he pulled the notebook form the bag. He looked it over and opened it up to look at the names. The writing was messy do to the pressure during the circumstance, but you could still read the names. The fact the Blaine thought that it was Kira who had killed the three, relieved him slightly; but the fact that he had lied to her, though he promised never to hurt her, made him feel guilty. He sighed as he flipped the television on. He hadn't wanted to have to pay for the television, but he wanted to watch the news. This was what Kira had done, didn't he? He watched the news for criminals and wrote their names down.

A reporter was talking about the current weather in Tokyo, and how it was ideal weather to go for a swim. He continued to watch, waiting for something to come up of more excitement. It was half an hour later when a news reporter was cut off to bring attention to a bank robbery. It was showing some drunk guy standing in the middle of the room, holding his gun to the clerks head. The name was shown under a picture of the man on the bottom right side of the screen. Dax sighed and glanced at the notebook. Maybe Kira was watching; maybe Kira would be the one to kill him. Minutes past and the police were trying to advance, but the man was insisiting that they should stop. His finger stiffened on the gun's trigger and the woman was screaming. Dax gritted his teeth and quickly wrote the name down in the book. The woman bit the man's hand and the guy jerked back, pushing her to the ground and pointing the gun at her head. Her eyes widened, but before the man could pull the trigger, his body began to shake; a heart attack. He fell over and the police rushed over to him, kicking the gun away and placing the handcuffs around his wrists. Seconds later, they realized that he had had a heart attack.

Dax's eyes widened and he looked at Zane before shaking his head. "Maybe it was Kira after all..."

Zane chuckled and shook his head. "You just wrote his name down."

"Maybe Kira wrote it down a few seconds before me." Dax said and ran his hand through his hair.

Zane shook his head again. "You know it was you."

The notebook stared back at Dax, and Dax pushed the book away, pulling the school papers in front of him and beginning to read the rules to distract his mind. The entire day, he spent reading through the papers until nightfall came and he fell asleep at his desk.

It was late at night by the time Blaine woke up. When she realized Dax wasn't there, she reached for the phone and dialed his cell phone number. Dax jerked awake and quickly rummaged for his phone. It took him a while to find it in his bag, and he thought that he might've missed the call, but he picked up just on time.

"Hello?" He asked a bit tired-like.

"Dax, wh-where are you?" Blaine asked nervously.

"In my hotel room..." He murmured. "Why? Is everything alright?"

"W-Well yeah, it's just you said you'd come back..." She blushed faintly and sighed. Why was she being so paranoid about what Dax was doing? He'd probably be better off than she would.

"O-oh...I'm sorry about that, Blaine. I fell asleep reading school papers." He chuckled. He turned to look at the clock and found that it was now eight at night. "How's your head?"

"Better." She murmured. "Sorry to have bothered you..." She sighed.

Dax groaned. "No, it's alright. It's about time I woke up, I have no idea when I fell asleep. I still have a few things to do anyways."

Blaine nodded. "I just woke up myself..." She murmured. "W-Well, I guess I'll let you go if you're busy.."

"We can talk if you want." Dax stated and sat back down in the desk chair, drapping his arm over the back of the chair, lifting his feet to rest on the corner of the desk. "You sound a bit down."

Blaine shrugged and sighed. "N-not really... just... ah... no... I'm really fine..." She tried to pull off a laugh, but it just came out shaky.

"Blaine, please tell." Dax frowned. "Is something wrong?" He was starting to worry that her condition was getting worse.

Blaine sighed again and rolled onto her side, staring at the T.V screen she had left on when she drifted off. "It's nothing, Dax." She whispered, reaching for the remote to change the channel.

Dax sighed and pushed back onto the back chair legs. "Is Chris back?"

"No. He still appears to be out." Blaine said.

Dax grunted and there was a moment of silence. Blaine sighed again and sat up, running a hand through her hair before grunting in pain. "Ow..." She murmured. She had accidently hit her wound, and when she pulled her hand away, she noticed it was bloody. "Crap.." She murmured, getting up and looking down at the couch. There was a fairly large blood stain now and she quickly flipped the cushion before going to grab a towel - she hadn't realized it was bleeding again. Maybe that was why she felt dizzy again.

Dax raised an eyebrow. "Are you alright, Blaine?" He asked, sitting forward.

Blaine was shaking her head however she responded, "Yeah... I ah... the wound is bleeding is all..." She murmured, wincing. "Maybe I should go to a doctor..." She whispered to herself, breifly forgetting she was on the phone as she held the towel tighter to her head.

Dax shook his head. Sweater in hand, and phone to ear, he left the hotel room and began to head for Blaine's house. "I'm coming over." He stated.

Blaine's eyes widened. "Wh-What? Why? I said I was fine!" She stuttered, slumping against the wall for balance as she beagn to grow even more dizzy; she figured it was from the blood loss.

"I don't care, I'm coming over. Stay on the phone until I get there." He murmured and began to jog for his car in the hotel parking lot. He didn't particularily like cars but he had had decided to buy one anyways. He liked walking more, and had been thinking about selling it before he suddenly decided to move to Tokyo. It was a large city, so he decided to keep it just incase; and now was the time it came in handy.

Blaine groaned, somewhere between annoyance and pain as she slid down the wall. "B-But you said you were busy..." She murmured, starting to feel herself on the verge of fainting.

"It can wait." He stated as he reached into his pants pocket and pulled out the keys, unlocking the door and jumping in. He started the ignition and pulled out of the parking space. "I'll be there in a minute or two."

Blaine gave up resisting. She nodded slowly. Her eyes fell shut as she mumbled something that made no sense before she fell foward from the wall, dropping the phone and falling unconsious again.

Picking up the speed, Dax drove through the streets until he reached her house a few minutes later. He pulled beside the house, turning the car off and jumping out. He slammed the door shut and ran for the door. When he opened the door and raced inside, he noticed her laying on the floor against the wall. There was a towel in her hand near her head that was nearly soaked with blood. He shook his head and moved to pick her up in his arms, quickly carrying her out to his car and putting her in the front seat. He raced off to the hospital and rushed her inside.


	10. Chapter 10

A doctor took her into a room and Dax followed, but they made him wait outside. Fiften minutes later, Dax was allowed in. She had an IV in her arm and her head was bandaged, her eyes closed.

"What happened to her?" The doctor asked.

Dax shrugged and glanced at Blaine. "Last night she was clubbed in the head by someone. I managed to get her home and bandaged up; her brother and I thoguth she would've been alright - just a concussion. She called me not too long ago and she had said that her head was bleeding."

"Why didn't you bring her in as soon as you could?" He asked.

"I thought I had it under control. A concussion doesn't necessarily need doctor attention, so I imagined that she would be fine."

"But you saw the wound, did you not? If you bandaged it..."

"Yes, I did. But it wasn't bleeding like that." Dax hissed.

The doctor eyed him carefully and left the room. The nurses stayed, watching Dax carefully. Dax ignored them and moved to Blaine's side. "Blaine?" He whispered.

She groaned slightly. He reached over to caress her cheek. "Blaine, you're going to be alright now." He murmured.

"I told you... not to come..." She whispered, a smirk playing at her lips.

Dax's expression turned blank. "I heard you drop, Blaine. I heard the phone hit the ground, I knew you weren't okay. I'm not just going to let you lay on the ground, hurt, like everything is alright."

"...Sorry to have been such a bother since you returned home." She murmured with a small laugh.

"It wasn't your fault, Blaine. You're not being a bother." He chuckled lightly and lightly stroked her cheek with his thumb.

She smiled softly and leaned into his hand. "Y-You're not going to leave me ... are you?" She whispered.

Dax rolled his eyes and laughed. "First you tell me I didn't need to come, now you're afraid I'm going to leave?"

Blaine blushed faintly and moved her face away from his hand. "Fine, don't take my offer." She murmured.

Dax shook his head. "I'll stay." He murmured.

"You don't have to if you don't want to." She murmured. "The doctors will look after me and make sure I remain stable..."

Dax sighed. "Do you want me to stay or not?"

"O-Of course I do." She whispered. "I h-hate hosptials..."

"Then I'm staying." He chuckled.

Blaine moved her face to look at him again and smiled softly. "Don't let Chris know I'm at a hospital..." She murmured, blushing faintly.

Dax nodded. "I won't." He whispered and moved his hand to her hand. "But he'll probably find out eventually."

Blaine shrugged. "Hopefully it wont be until after I'm back home." She glanced down at their hands and smiled before looking back up at Dax. "You're too kind, you know that? You're too soft-hearted for your own good."

Dax chuckled. "If I'm correct, that was one of the reasons you demanded me to be your friend."

Blaine blushed again and nodded. "Yeah, that was definately one reason..." She murmured.

The nurses had moved out of the room finally, and Dax smiled. "Nice bandage; you might start a trend." He chuckled.

Blaine narrowed her eyes at Dax. "Yes, 'cause this is so... beautiful, on me, right?" She sighed.

Dax chuckled. "Of course."

Blaine rolled her eyes and forced herself into a sitting position. "I-I just want to go home... I hate these places... they're eerie..." She sighed

Dax shook his head. "They want to keep you here for a night to monitor you. I'll stay, but I have to leave early in the morning."

Blaine shook her head. "I'm not staying here overnight."

"You have to." Dax sighed and moved a bit closer. "They need to monitor your wound." He said slowly, staring at her with a blank expression. "They don't care if you don't like it or not, they're making sure that you will be fine before they send you away."

Blaine searched his face before smirking. "What if I sneak out?"

"I don't think you could get very far with that on your head and an IV in your arm. Nurses and Doctors might think somethings up. Plus, you have me to get past." He chuckled and smirked.

Blaine stared blankly at Dax. "For one, I'd take off the bandage and pull out the IV, secondly, I could pass you easily." She smirked.

Dax shook his head. "I think I have a slight advantage considering your condition and mine." He frowned.

Blaine shook her head. "I'm not that dizzy anymore. I could pass you." She smirked again.

"Let's not try." Dax stated and ran his hand through his hair.

Blaine shook her head. "I'm up for it." She laughed before wincing.

Dax shook his head. "Blaine, stop fighting." He chuckled and turned to look at her eyes, determination filling them.

Blaine shook her head. "No. I. Hate. Hospitals!" She glared at him.

"I. Don't. Care!" He stated, his lips turning up into a smirk. "You're staying here." He laughed gently.

Blaine groaned and pulled the bandage off her head, feeling a small stitch mark where the wound was. She then went to reach for the IV to pull it from her arm. Dax widened his eyes and jumped to hold her down. "Blaine!"

She laughed slightly as she looked up at him. She pouted her lip. "But Daxer..." She pouted, trying to pull off puppy dog eyes.

Dax sighed and shook his head. "I'm sorry, Blaine, but I can't allow you to leave." He murmured.

Blaine shook her head as she tried to struggle against his strength. "All I need to do is pull out the IV... then I can get past you." She smirked.

Dax shook his head and forced her hands above her head. "You're not going anywhere." He said.

Blaine bit her lip as a faint blush covered her cheeks. "So you'd rather keep me imprisioned here?" She pouted again.

"You're not a prisoner here, but if you want to put it that way, then yes. I'm forcing you here against your will because I care about your well-being."

Blaine smirked. "You panicked when I dropped, didn't you?"

"Naturally." He replied and closed his eyes.

Her smirk grew. "Little Daxey is totally in love with Blainey." She teased before laughing.

Dax raised a brow as he stared down at Blaine. A blush had spread across her cheeks as she stared up at him smirking. "Another reason why you're not fine." He murmured.

Blaine scoffed. "I'm fine! Am I not allowed to tease you?"

"You may be teasing me, but it seems to be affecting you more." He chuckled.

Blaine blushed more and shook her head. "Shut up... I-I'm blushing because you have me pinned..."

Dax rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't be pinning you if you weren't trying to start a riot in the hospital."

She scoffed again. "Riot? I just wanna leave, how's that a riot?"

"If you try to run, everyone would be chasing you." He shugged. "Either way, you're not going anywhere."

Blaine smirked. "You don't think a group of nurses and doctors chasing after me would be funny?"

"It'd be hilarious, if there weren't others in the hospital with illness and injuries walking about and trying to rest." He replied.

Blaine shrugged. "Or, everyone could let me walk out calmly and there would be no need to disrupt the other patients."

"What happens if you were to go home, and in the middle of the night, you start to gush blood again?" Dax asked. "Or you are walking down the stairs and you pass out? I'm not letting you go, and neither is the hospital. You're staying the night."

Blaine sighed dramatically before looking away from Dax. "Fine..."

"Alright?"

She nodded. "Yes."

He nodded and slowly returned to his spot on the edge of the bed. "Okay." He said.

Blaine smirked and rested a moment. When Dax wasn't looking, she quickly pulled out the IV before looking at Dax to see if he noticed. Dax ran his hand through his hair and sighed, leaning back onto Blaine's leg. "You should probably get some rest now."

Blaine shrugged. "Not tired." She snickered quietly. She was waiting for the perfect moment to bolt out the door. Blaine sighed deeply as she reached her hand out to rest on top of Dax's head. "How mad would you be if I left this hospital?" She murmured.

"I'd be a little upset." Dax replied, closing his eyes and sighing.

Blaine frowned and bit her lip. She moved the arm that once had the IV in it to put in Dax's view. Dax sighed and turned to look at Blaine. "Something told me you weren't giving up." He murmured. "Are you going to run?" He asked, moving to stand.

Blaine sighed deeply but shook her head. "Not if it's gonna make you upset." She said under her breath.

Dax smiled gently. "Thank you." He murmured.

Blaine rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "Whatever. But if those doctors try to put that needle back in, or wrap a stupid white bandage around my head, I'll shoot 'em." She murmured.

Dax's eyes widened and he looked out the door. "Your gun? It's here?" He asked frantically.

Blaine's eyes widened. "Wh-What do you mean, it's here? I always have it..." She narrowed her eyes. "You took it, didn't you?"

Dax's expression softened and he sighed with relief. "Right, I placed it on your table the last night." He chuckled.

Blaine narrowed her eyes even further. "How dare you?" She hissed, a playful look in her eyes.

"I'm just glad you don't have it right now." He said and sat back down on the edge of the bed. "That in itself would cause a riot."

Blaine shrugged. "Riots are fun. Ever been in one?" She chuckled.

"Unfortunately." Dax replied. "Anyways, rest."

Blaine shook her head. "You may keep me stuck in here, but I'm not sleeping."

"Fine, but I am." He chuckled and laid down on the bed beside hers. He pulled his cellphone out of his pocket and set an alarm for early in the morning before returning it to his pocket. "I'm sorry I might not be here when you wake."

Blaine smirked. "I may not be here when _you _wake up."

"Blaine..." Dax groaned and frowned.

Blaine avoided his gaze and shrugged. "Just saying."

Dax narrowed his eyes before standing back up and leaving the room. Ten minutes later he returned to meet Blaine just leaving the room. He shook his head and grabbed her wrist. "You're coming with me." He stated.

She raised an eyebrow. "Wh-Where are we going?"

He shook his head. "Follow." He stated and guided her out of the hospital after retrieving his own things.


	11. Chapter 11

They walked to his car and she opened the door for her. "In."

Blaine nervously got into his car and waited for him to close the door and round the car to hop into the drivers side. "Wh-Why are you acting so suspicious?" She murmured nervously.

"Since you're not going to listen to me, I'm taking you to an underground lair where I'm going to pin you down and torture you until you learn to obey me." He explained, as he slipped in on the other side and turned the ignition. The car started and the doors locked. He turned to smirked at Blaine.

Blaine let out a nervous laugh before glaring at Dax. "Stop acting creepy. Where are you going to take me?"

Dax chuckled. "I told you where I'm taking you. And I have an apprentice; he's in the back seat right now, staring in your direction."

Zane chuckled and rolled his eyes. "So, you're hinting at me now, huh? Bold."

Blaine shook her head. "D-Dax... stop..."

"What?" Dax chuckled and quickly passed the cars ahead.

Blaine sighed deelply and crossed her arms over her chest as she slumped in the seat. "You're freaking me out a bit..." She murmured.

"You were freaking me out when you were going to run around Tokyo, at night, with a very bad wound and a concussion. Plus the fact that you're female, and the reason we got into this whole mess was because of a man and his sexual desires." Dax stated and turned to look at Blaine. "Still freaked out?" He asked.

Blaine shrugged. "I guess not. But can you at least tell me where we're actually going? First you say you don't want me leaving the hospital, then you're the one who pulls me from it." She smirked. "That's why I'm a bit creeped out - it just seems unlike you, unless you do have some plan of tieing me up to keep an eye on me."

"Did I not say that was my plan?" He asked, turning to look at Blaine once again with a twinkle in his eye.

Blaine rolled her eyes playfully. "But I know you're kidding."

"Do you?" He asked as he pulled into his hotels drive way. He unlocked the doors and climbed out, moving around to the other side and opening the door. "Out." He stated. Once she was out, he shut the doors, locked it and they both started for the front door.

Blaine sighed deeply as she followed Dax, thankful that this time she wasn't dizzy or bleeding. "I'm pretty sure..." She murmured.

Dax chuckled at Blaine and led her up to his room. "You're not going to try to escape from here, are you?" He asked.

She smirked. "No. It's not a creepy hospital. But... why'd you bring me here? Taking me home would have had the same effect." She laughed.

Dax shrugged. "I figured my place is closer. I need to get to bed soon, it's getting late and I have a busy day tomorrow." He chuckled.

Blaine smirked. "I can't just stay here if you leave..." She murmured. "I'm not even paying to be here."

Dax shrugged. "Rooms already paid for. But if you leave the room, you can't get back in." He said and begun to make his bed on the couch again.

Blaine sighed. "D-Dax... I-I don't have clothes again, and I feel bad taking your bed. I imagine - You even slept on the couch last night!" She shook her head and pointed to the bed. "Take the bed, Dax!"

Dax shook his head and disappeared with some clothes into the washroom. Ten minutes later he returned, his hair wet with shorts and a T-shirt on. He threw the clothes in his hands down onto the ground near his suitcase and laid down on the couch. "Night." He said and closed his eyes.

Blaine rolled her eyes and moved to the couch. She sat down on his stomach. "Night." She smirked, leaning her back against the back of the couch as she closed her own eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

Dax opened his eyes to peer up at Blaine. "Blaine..." He murmured. "You're wounded, don't make me fight you." He chuckled.

"Why don't you just write her name down?" Zane asked.

"What?" Dax sat up, pushing Blaine into his lap as he turned to look at Zane standing beside the desk. He was pointing to the notebook. "I wouldn't do that!" He stated and turned to look at Blaine, his eyes wide.

Blaine raised an eyebrow. "I may be hurt, but I'm considering putting you into an asylm..." She reached up to feel his forehead. "Are _you_ alright, Dax?" She asked, a hint of worry in her eyes.

He nodded his head and managed to free his legs underneath her, moving over to the desk to look at the papers. "I just remembered something." He laughed gently, moving his hands across all the papers. He moved them into a pile with the notebook in the middle and began to look through the papers. He chuckled lightly and held one of the papers up. "Right." He stated and put it back into the pile before stuffing it into his bag. "I don't want to forget these." He said and returned to stand in front of Blaine. "Now can you please move?" He asked.

Zane chuckled. "Nice cover-up. Don't want her seeing your friend?"

Dax's eye twitched. _Friend? Definitely not._

Blaine raised an eyebrow at Dax before smirking and laying down on the couch, pulling the blanket he discarded around her body. "Nah, I'm good. You go enjoy the bed." She chuckled.

He shook his head and slipped his arms under her, picking up her protecting body and carried her to the bed. "You need the bed more than I do." He laughed and quickly moved back to the couch, pulling the covers over himself. "I insist."

Blaine shook her head. "Dax!" She growled, moving over to him. She was about to sit on him when she decided to curl up beside him instead. She smirked and closed her eyes as she waited for his reaction.

Dax's eyes widened as he looked at Blaine's face inches from his. His face begun to heat up and he turned his eyes away. Zane chuckled. "She's a bold one." He stated.

"B-Blaine..." he murmured and pushed himself up with his arm. "We both can't fit on this couch."

Blaine smirked. "I'm laying here, aren't I? We can fit." She chuckled.

Dax sighed. "Please, Blaine." He murmured, keeping his eyes looking away.

Blaine smiled and reached her hand up to touch his cheek. "Then either, go take your bed, or you're sharing the couch." She smirked. "What's so wrong with sharing a bed with me anyway? What if my concussion gets bad again? You wouldn't know if I was over there in that bed." She pretended to pout.

Dax sighed. "I can't share a bed with a beautiful woman like you, Blaine." He murmured. "I'm insisting in you taking the bed, especially since you're a woman with a concussion." He said and sighed again.

Blaine blinked in surprise as she slowly pulled her hand back. "Y-Your reasoning, i-is because I'm a "beautiful woman"?" She murmured.

Dax nodded and laughed. "Yes, because you're a beautiful woman." He repeated.

Her face turned bright red as she turned around so her back was to Dax. "N-No I'm not..." She murmured.

Dax sighed and jumped over her body, picking her back up in his arms and carrying her over to the bed. He placed her gently on the bed and placed his hand on her cheek. "You're beautiful, and that's why I can't share this bed with you." He chuckled and leaned over to kiss her forehead. "Alright?"

Blaine quickly wrapped her arms around Dax's torso and pulled him onto the bed, forcing him to lay beside her. She smirked. "This is a lot bigger than the couch." She snickered, ignoring his question as she held onto him tightly, trying to surpress the blush trying to keep on her face from the kiss he placed on her forehead.

Dax sighed and shook his head. "I'm not sleeping here." He murmured and tried to push her shoulders back. Her grip was tight and he didn't want to hurt her, so he sighed in defeat.

She smirked and rested her head on his chest. "Please sleep here..." She whispered softly.

"I can't..." He murmured and closed his eyes.

She shook her head. "Why not? Theres nothing wrong with it, Dax." She murmured.

"I already told you..." He whispered and placed his arm under his head to prop it up.

Zane chuckled. "It seems like you will be sleeping there tonight." He said.

"Nope..." Dax murmured.

"Dare I say again...bold." He chuckled and shook his head.

Blaine frowned. "You leave, I'll just follow." She murmured.

Dax shook his head. "I'll tie you down before you can." He chuckled.

Blaine smirked. "I'd like to see you try, you don't even have rope." She murmured, burrying her face in his chest a bit further. "You brought me here, and as your guest, you need to meet the guests wishes. My wish is that you sleep here... please, Dax..." She murmured again, her face heating up.

"You're also a guest that I have to treat well..." He whispered and then shook his head. "Why do you want me to sleep here so badly?" He asked.

Blaine blushed more. "I-I like your company... is it so wrong to just want to curl in your arms and sleep?" She whispered, almost hoping he hadn't heard her.

Dax reopened his eyes to look down at the top of Blaine's head. His face heated up and he looked out the window. "It may be easy for you to do something as easy as that, but it isn't as easy for me." He murmured and stroked her hair gently.

A scoff came from Zane and he shook his head. "I'm not one for this lovely-dovey stuff." He said. "See yah." He rolled his eyes and left through the window.

Dax almost called out to Zane but thought better of it and sighed. Blaine finally let go of Dax and flipped over so her back was now to him. "Fine, then don't." She murmured. "Sorry, I guess.'" She whispered, closing her eyes and pulling the blankets around her.

Dax sighed and rolled over onto his back. He stared up at the roof for sometime before rolling back onto his side and wrapping his arm over Blaine. "I'm sorry, Blaine." He whispered and kissed the side of her head. "I don't want to upset you..." he whispered. "But I don't want to hurt you either..."

"How will sleeping here hurt me?" She murmured tiredly.

He gulped. "I-I don't want to hurt someone whom I love, and whom loves me back." He whispered.

Blaine's eyes widened as she looked out the window. "I-I still... don't get how that connects..." She murmured nervously.

Dax sighed. "I don't want to do anything to you, Blaine." He murmured. "Anything you or I'd regret."

She let out a sigh. "So you think sleeping here would be something to regret down the road? Is that it?" She murmured. "If you really don't want to sleep here, then don't." She sighed again, letting her eyes fall shut.

"Blaine, please don't be angry." He whispered.

"I'm not angry." She murmured.

"You sound angry." He murmured. "If not angry, upset."

Blaine shrugged. "Don't worry about it. You have to get up early, remember?" She murmured. "You need sleep more than I do..."

Dax shrugged and held her closer. He closed his eyes and rested his head against the back of hers. Blaine tensed slightly in his arms. "D-Dax?" She murmured, slightly confused. Dax ignored her question and snuck his arm underneath her, holding her tightly against himself.

"Yes...?" He asked quietly.

"I-I thought you didn't want to do this...?" She replied, her face heating up as she suddenly felt protected and warm in Dax's familiar arms.

Dax sighed and moved his head so that his mouth was near her ear. "I said I don't want you to be upset." He whispered.

"But I don't want to make you uncomfortable..." She whispered back.

Dax shook his head. "I'm not...u-uncomfortable." He whispered.

She smiled softly and laughed. "Told you it wouldn't be that bad." She whispered before biting her lip. "Dax, c-can I ask you something?" She murmured softly.

"Hm?" He breathed and tightened his arms slightly more.

"Wh-What would you do if Kira ever killed me?" She whispered, shifting a bit.

Dax's body stiffened momentarily and his lip turned up into a smirk. "I'd kill him."

Blaine smiled softly and grabbed his hand that was hanging over her body. She brought it to her lips and kissed the top of it softly before putting his arm back to where it was. "Did you ever date while in Canada?" She whispered softly.

Dax shook his head. "I wasn't really interested in dating." He replied. "I was too focused on my schooling, and with the pressures of my family, I had no time to date." He replied.

Blaine nodded slowly. "Good..." She said under her breath, a blush sneaking onto her face once again.

Dax chuckled and pressed his lips to her head. "I also only focused on you like I said." He muttered.

Blaine blushed more and nodded. "Would y-you ever be interested in dating now?" She whispered, her voice a bit shaky with nervousness.

"You?" He whispered and smirked.

She nodded slowly, biting her lip.

"Yes..." He muttered quietly and laughed lightly. "I'm going to assume that you'll say yes without my having to ask."

She laughed slightly and nodded. "Why, were you planning on asking sometime soon?"

"Well, with your frequently questions like these ones...I'm thinking you can't wait any longer." He chuckled.

Blaine buried her face in the pillow, her face feeling as though it was on fire. He laughed slightly. "So it's safe to assume that you would like to do the honours of being the only woman in my life?" He whispered.

Blaine nodded. "D-Do you have yo say it li-like that though?" She murmured, trying to burry her face further.

Dax chuckled. "Why not? You are a woman..." He murmured.

"W-Well yeah but..." She trailed off and sighed deeply. "Y-Yeah, I do anyway..." She murmured into the pillow.

Dax smiled. "I knew you'd say yes."

Blaine sighed and flipped in his arms so she could lean her face into his chest with her arms around his torso. "Now will I have to fight you in order to share a bed?" She smirked.

He laughed. "You may just have to."

Blaine rolled her eyes playfully. "Oh well, I know I will win." she whispered, a yawn escaping her lips.

"Really?" He chuckled and shrugged. "Guess I'm losing."

Blaine nodded and smiled. "Goodnight, Dax." she laughed, curling closer.

"Goodnight." He murmured.

The next morning, Dax woke up on the couch. He had originally fallen asleep in the bed waiting for Blaine to fall asleep, but he woke up in the middle of the night and moved to the couch. He sat up to peer over the back of the couch but found that Blaine wasn't there. He raised a brow and searched around the room, but she was no where in sight. Although, the bathroom door was shut. he heard the toilet flush and a few seconds later, Blaine appeared in the bathroom door frame.

"Meanie." she smirked, moving to the bed and flipping down on it.

Dax chuckled. "I'm sorry, I had to."

"Does that mean you didn't mean what you said last night?" She asked, glancing at him with a smirk.

"I meant everything I said last night." Dax stated and stood up, stretching his arms above his head and yawning. The clock read six a.m.

Blaine laughed and nodded as she turned onto her stomach. "Then I think I should take you to an asylum." She chuckled lightly and shut her eyes.

Dax rolled his eyes and laughed. "Call me crazy, but I wasn't the one who insisted that a healthy, fully grown male should share a bed with an injured woman. You're the one who should be going to the asylum." He chuckled.

Blaine smirked. "Chris tried to put me in an asylum once... He ended up with a black eye." She chuckled.

"But would you try to knock me out?" He smirked.

Blaine smirked and shrugged. "Depends what asylum you try to drag me to." She laughed.

"You have favourites?" He snickered and moved over to his suitcase, opening it and looking through it for a change of clothes.

Blaine just laughed and dropped the subject. "When are you leaving?" She asked, turning to look at him.

"Classes begin at seven thirty, so I have an hour." He replied.

Blaine nodded. "Because of the concussion, I'm going to take a few extra days off work." she murmured. "I don't want to risk passing out in the middle of a tattoo or piercing..."

Dax nodded. "No need in losing your job."

She nodded and yawned. "When do you want to speak to Chris about the house?"

Dax shrugged. "I could possibly come over tonight after work."

Blaine smiled and nodded. "So what do I do with the hotel after you leave, or are you kicking me out?" She laughed.

Dax shrugged. "Do with it what you wish; just try not to run up the television bill. If you leave, you won't be able to get back in, so make sure you have your things."

Blaine smiled and nodded. "Then I'm going back to sleep for a bit." She murmured with a yawn. "Good luck on your first day." she yawned again.

"Thanks." Dax laughed lightly and began to get ready for the day ahead. When he was ready to leave he glanced back at Blaine. She had already fallen asleep, curled up in the blankets. He made his way over to the stand beside and leaned down to kiss the top of her head. "I'll see you later." He whispered and made for the day.


	12. Chapter 12

Blaine slept peacefully. When she woke up she realized it was 3:00pm. She yawned as she sat up and looked around the room. Her eyes caught sight of the papers that sat on Dax's desk. She had noticed how weird he acted the night before and decided to look at the papers. She glanced through the papers but didn't notice anything odd. She sighed deeply and ran her hand through her hair. "Wonder what time he gets off work?" She asked herself as she moved to a mirror to look at her wound. It was tender but at least she wasn't bleeding again.

The first day of work for Dax was quite stressful, but he made it through. It took him a while to get use to the school blueprints. The other teachers took to him nicely and he enjoyed their presence. His first class with twenty students was alright as well. Most of the students were respectful, but there was a typical few who "picked-on-the-new-teacher". He had taken them surprise when they're bullying didn't fathom him. When they threw papers, he caught them and threw them across the room, scoring the garbage can each time. They had moved to erasers, but he caught them and threw them right back. When they weren't listening, he took the one making the most disruption and whispered some cunning words into his ear that made him shiver. Finally, the end of the day came and Dax quickly the building. Overall, the day hadn't been so bad.

When he arrived home at 4 p.m, he found Blaine sitting on the couch watching television, her chinresting in the palm of her hand, her elbow propped up on the arm of the couch. He wondered how bored she was. Setting down his bag near the bed, he went to sit beside Blaine, muttering a hello and looking at the television screen.

"I've only been watching T.V for a half an hour." She stated before looking at him with a soft smile. "How'd it go?"

"That's fine." He chuckled and turned to face her. "And my day was alright. Made a few kids run for their money. They thought they could scare me, but I showed them otherwise." He winked and laughed lightly. "What about you? Seems like it would be quite boring. When did you wake?"

"An hour ago." Blaine stated before looking back at the T.V. "I considered leaving, but decided I was too comfortable here." She smirked.

"An hour ago?" He murmured and shook his head. "I don't know how you can sleep in so late. I'm an early riser." He chuckled and sat back. "So, you're enjoying the luxury?" He smirked, turning back to face her.

Blaine blushed faintly and nodded. "Quite much."

"Good." He smiled and placed his hand on her knee, squeezing it and letting go.

Blaine smiled and leaned against Dax's side. "How much longer are you in this hotel?" She murmured.

"I paid for a full week, so this wednesday. And if your brother allows for it, I'll be in your house." He smiled. "But I need to speak with him about a few things first."

"May I ask what you need to talk to him about?" She asked, glancing up at him.

"Just a few things about the house, and some issues." He shrugged. "Nothing for you to worry about."

Blaine shrugged. "Alright." She moved from his side and stood up. She sighed deeply as she moved to the balcony and looked out over the city. "Hey, Dax... can I ask you something?" She murmured, leaning against the railing.

He used the remote to turn the television off before heading to the blacony. Leaning against the railing to overlook the busy city streets. "Yes, Blaine?" He asked, turning to his side to rest his forearm over the top of the railing.

She glanced up at him. "I-I don't mean to bother you about this again... but are you really okay? You're worrying me a bit with all this talking to yourself... last night you seemed to panic for a moment..." She searched his face carefully.

Dax sighed and moved closer, pulling her into an embrace. "Yes, I'm fine." He whispered.

Blaine closed her eyes as she relaxed in his arms. "Are you really sure? I'm asking as your friend, not just as your girlfriend..."

He nodded. "Yes, I am perfectly fine. I'm sorry I was acting weird, but there is nothing to worry about. I have it all figured out now."

Blaine sighed and hugged him tightly. "I really hope so..." She pulled from his arms, blushing faintly. "I-I don't mean to leave so soon after you get home, but I need to go home and call my boss to let her know I need more time off."

"You can use my phone." He murmured, fishing it out of his pocket and holding it out towards her.

Blaine laughed. "That wont cost you money?"

"Every call costs money." He chuckled. "But go ahead."

Blaine shook her head. "No. I'll just go home. You can come with me to speak with Chris, I know he will be home."

Dax shrugged and nodded slowly. "Alright."

Once they arrived at Blaine's house, Blaine left to call her boss while Dax stayed to speak with Chris. He talked about the house and came to an agreement with Chris. Until Dax started to recieve his pay check, Chris would take care of the house. That wednesday, Dax moved his stuff into Blaine's house. It wasn't until the next week when his pay check started to come in, and he was able to make arrangements for his stuff to be moved from his parents house in Canada to Blaine's house. After everything had happened, it was a month later.

Blaine sighed as she closed up the tattoo shop and headed out into the cold streets. She looked up at the sky before looking down to see an old friend of her's, Chiyoko.

"Blaine, Hi!" She smiled and hugged Blaine tightly.

Blaine was taken by surprise as she slowly wrapped her arms around Chiyoko. "I-I thought you moved away?" Blaine stuttered.

Chiyoko shook her head and pulled back. "I heard you finally have a boyfriend and are already living with him!"

Blaine's face twisted in confusion. "How did you-"

"I have ways." She smirked. "Quite a hunk he is."

Blaine shook her head. "H-How do you know?"

"I'm a chemist at the school he works at." She laughed.

Blaine ran her hand through her hair and sighed. "R-Right."

"Don't worry, I wont take him from you."

Damn right you won't...

Blaine thought as she moved passed Chiyoko. "I-I'll see you later..." She murmured, heading in a fast pace towards home.

When she reached home, she quickly took off her shoes and moved towards the livingroom. Dax looked up from marking his papers and smiled at Blaine. "Hello there."

She gave a small smile before sitting down on the couch with her face buried in the arm of the couch. "Is something wrong?" He asked, setting the papers down and turning his body towards her.

Blaine sighed and looked up to Dax. "You know Akume Chiyoko..." She stated.

He nodded. "She's the Chemistry teacher at Konoko High, why?"

Blaine shook her head and shrugged. "N-No reason."

"Please, don't lie to me."

Blaine bit her lip and looked away. "J-Just stay away from her... She's an odd girl. I thought she moved away from Japan. She's... unstable, in my opinion." She sighed. "She was just talking about you with me.."

Dax chuckled and placed his hand on Blaine's shoulder. "You're the only one I want." He smiled. "Besides, she really isn't that charming. Her flirting is too...obvious and painful." He smirked and reached up to grab a strand of Blaine's hair. "Plus, my heart is already given to another woman."

She smiled softly. "You're too sweet, Dax." She murmured, blushing faintly.

"You're too cute." He chuckled and slowly returned to marking the rest of the tests.

Blaine smiled before looking up at the T.V. She changed the channel to the news. It was the same as always. Blaine shook her head as she laid back against the couch. "Twenty-five heart attacks last night..." She murmured. "It's getting out of hand..."

Dax reached up to scratch the back of his head. "Yeah." He murmured quietly. "Kira's starting to get power hungry."

Zane chuckled from the corner of the room. "Kira seems to be universal, right, Dax?" Dax glanced up at Zane to glare at him before looking at the television. He continued, "If only she knew who the real Dax was."

Blaine sighed deeply and continued to keep her eyes on the T.V. "It's starting to worry me..." She murmured, biting her lip nervously.

"Why?" He asked, rasing a brow at her. "I wouldn't think you'd be in the line of criminals Kira is targetting." He chuckled. "Unless he's targetting you for stealing my heart."

Blaine blushed and glanced at him. "N-No, I'm not a criminal... i-it's just, I dunno.. what if he turns and starts going after anyone who doesn't agree with him?" She asked, looking away from Dax again as she pulled her knees to her chest.

Dax sighed and placed the paper back down. He pulled her closer to him and wrapped his arms around her torso. "If he goes after you, I will personally find him and kill him myself." He whispered.

"And what if you turn on her, and write her name down?" Zane asked and a low rumble came from his throat; he was chuckling.

Dax narrowed his eyes and peered over at Zane. _I would _never! _I'd write my own name before that happened._

Blaine buried her face in Dax's chest and sighed deeply as she closed her eyes. "I'd never expect that from you." She murmured with a small chuckle.

Dax shrugged and pulled back. He had five more papers to finish. When he finished them, he turned to Blaine and smiled. "Done." He laughed, followed by a yawn. "I think I might go to my room now." He leaned forward and kissed the top of her head. "Get a good night's sleep, alright? In case I don't see you again tonight."

Blaine nodded slowly and leaned back against the couch again. "Night, Dax."

"Night." He murmured and picked up his papers, leaving for his room. Once inside his room, he set the papers down and moved to the desk. He reached underneath and pulled the Death Note out of the space between the top of the desk and the roof of the drawer. He pulled it out and placed it on the desk, pulling out a piece of papers and writing down a few names he had kept in memory as soon as he heard them. A couple were druggies who had committed a few crimes at an attempt to retrieve more drugs. He had heard a couple of names related to a bank robbery, and one who was affliated with an abduction. Another man was being searched for due to a kidnapping and murder, and Dax had been itching to put his name in the book for hours. He sighed and sat back.

"I'm still waiting for the day you write Blaine's na-"

Dax quickly cut Zane off. "I would _never_ write her name down!" He hissed and stood up. "You're more of a pest than a help."

"I'm not here to help you." Zane stated. "I'm here for my own amusement."

"That's why you gave me these eyes?"

Zane shrugged. "By you accepting the eyes, I gain more life. It has nothing to do with help."

Dax shrugged. "Since I've had this book in my hands, I'm unstoppable."

"And a liar."

"I am not hurting Blaine by doing this."

"What if she finds out?" Zane asked.

"She won't."

"Will she not hurt when she finds out you're the one who has been killing a lot?" Zane chuckled.

"I'm not the only one who has been killing. Kira still has the upper hand on the amount of deaths. And I know some deaths haven't beeen broadcasted."

"She'll affliate their deaths to you."

"I guess I should change my means of killing, should I?" Dax turned back to the notebook and wrote the last name he had heard. Two teacher were talking about a man who had snapped in an office building and brought in a sawed off shotgun, shooting evryone he came across. He was now being held in a state prison. Instead of heart attack, Dax added 'suicide by strangulation'. He chuckled and turned to look at Zane.

Zane simply stared blankly at Dax. Foot steps could be heard in the hallway, and Dax quickly stuff the notebook under the test papers, quickly turning back to the door when Blaine knocked and slowly opened the door.

Blaine nervously stepped into his room and scratched her head. "D-Dax..." She murmured, looking over at him at the desk.

"Yes?" He asked.

Zane chuckled and moved away from the door, turning to look at Blaine as well.

"Um... I-I was wondering if I could hang out in here for a bit..." Her face heated up a bit. "I just haven't seen you so much lately, with me getting off so late and you always leaving to your room..."

Dax shrugged and traced his finger over the top of his desk, glancing at the notebook. "Yeah, I guess you can. I'm up to date on my marking." He smiled at her.

"Oh, you're giving up your obsession for the night?" Zane asked sarcastically. When Blaine wasn't looking, Dax turned to grimace at Zane.

Blaine smiled slightly as she sat down on Dax's bed. "Your job must be extremely hard..." She murmured. "You're always doing work..."

Dax shrugged and reached up to scratch his head. "It's not too bad." He laughed and moved to sit beside Blaine.

Blaine looked up at Dax and sighed. "I just feel like I never see you..." She murmured.

Dax nodded and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Well, you get to see me tonight." He smiled softly.

Blaine laughed and smiled as she leaned against him, letting her eyes close. "I'm glad..." She opened her eyes again and looked over at his desk. She spotted parts of a black notebook. Her face twisted in confusion. She had never seen it before. "What's that, Dax?" She asked, pointing towards his desk. "I've never seen you with a notebook like that before."

Dax shrugged. "It's an assignment I gave the class a while ago. I wanted them to keep a journal, and one student handed their's in early." He smiled. "It's quite interesting. I only was able to read the first page, but I can tell this girl has a good understanding of English and how to use the words."

Blaine nodded and laughed. "Ah, I see." She smiled before laying back on the bed, looking up at the roof. "What did she write, anyway?" She asked, glancing at him again.

Zane chuckled and leaned back against the wall, curious as to how Dax was going to continue the cover-up. Dax shrugged and stood up, walking over and picking the notebook from the middle of the pile of paper. "I'll read it first in English, and I'll only read the first paragraph." He smiled and flipped open the first page. "It's strange how the slightest emotion of a persons heart can change into something so amazing and intriguing. From the most upbeat position to a place where the heart is so filled with dispair that the slightest nudge of the corner feels like knives slicing through your flesh. You thought you had it all figured out, you think you're safe and that no knowledge is hidden form you, but you're wrong. The lies are there, awaiting their turn to stab you in the back as soon you turn your face mock you, they oppress you, but you can't seem to break away from the suspicion." He lifted his eyes to meet Blaine's.

Zane rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Good call."

Blaine rolled her eyes and shrugged. "You know I don't know much English." She laughed and rolled onto her stomach. "Forget it. I'm sure it's good." She yawned.

Dax shrugged and placed the book down, innerwardly chuckling at his cleverness. He sat on the edge of the bed beside Blaine and rested his hand on hers. "They're beautiful words, like music to my ears." He smirked. He began to chuckle and reached down to caress her cheek. "You're quite hopeless, huh?" He spoke in English.

Blaine looked up to Dax and raised an eyebrow. "Why do you keep speaking English? What are you saying?"

Dax chuckled and smirked. "Just commenting on your beauty."

Zane busted out laughing and shook his head. "You're a real nut-case, Daxter."

Blaine eyed Dax for a moment before closing her eyes again and shrugging.

Dax smiled. "You really are beautiful though." He murmured and leaned down to kiss her cheek gently. He switched to english again, "I'm just glad you don't understand English." He chuckled.

Blaine shook her head. "Why do you keep doing that, Dax?" She asked again, looking slightly nervous.

Dax shrugged. "It's amusing."

Blaine shook her head. "Not for me."

Dax chuckled and caressed her cheek again. "At least I have one thing I can tease you with."

Blaine sighed and sat up again. "I wanted to tell you before I forgot, I was going to visit Chris this weekend, are you wanting to come with me?"

Dax shrugged. "I guess so."

"You guess?" She sighed. "You don't have to..."

"No, I want to." He smiled. "It's the only real time I get to spend with you, and if that includes visiting Chris, I'm alright with that."

Blaine gave a small smile as she moved to wrap her arms around Dax. "Thanks..."

Dax returned the hug and held her closely. "Anything to make you happy." He smirked.

Blaine kissed his cheek and pulled from his arms to stand up. "I guess I'll let you sleep. You do get up earlier than me..." She murmured, heading towards the door.

Dax quickly reached out and grabbed her wrist, pulling her back to stand infront of him. "Blaine, is there something bothering you?" He asked gently, entwining his fingers slowly with hers.

Blaine searched his eyes. She hesitated before shaking her head. "N-No. Nothing is bothering me..." She forced a smile.

With his free hand, he reached up to caress her cheek. "The truth."

Blaine shook her head. "Nothing is wrong, Dax..." She murmured, avoiding his gaze.

Dax sighed and stood up, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. "I just seems like you've been unhappy lately."

She shrugged. "N-No. I'm happy with you." She murmured into his shoulder.

He pulled back and placed his hands on either side of her face. "If anything, or anyone, is bugging you, please tell me. I don't want to see you so down." He whispered. "I'm sorry we haven't been able to hang out much."

Blaine shook her head. "I-It's nothing... j-just... this Kira thing is bothering me... a-and..." She pulled her face away and moved from his arms. "Y-You've been acting strange..." She murmured.

Dax raised a brow. "I'm sorry...you feel that way, Blaine, but know that I am not Kira. I don't quite agree with what he's doing either." His voice trailed off and he sat back down on the edge of the bed. "I wouldn't have thought you'd think I was Kira." He murmured and lowered his head.

Blaine looked back at him and sighed. "I do not think you're Kira, Dax. I've never thought that. But you have been acting... weird..." She murmured, looking away again and heading for the door again.

Dax sighed. As she was opening the door, Dax quickly stood and crossed the room and closed the door. When Blaine turned around questioningly, Dax sighed and apologized. "It's just...that Chiyoko has been acting extremely strange lately. She's getting closer and closer each day, and each day she's been flirting with me. I...didn't want you to find out and worry." He murmured and lowered his head.

"As long as you're not... involved with her, why would I be upset?" She asked, looking up at him.

Dax shrugged. "I just figured you'd be upset if you found out another woman was trying to seduce me." He replied and shrugged.

Blaine shook her head and sighed. "No. I just wished you'd told me instead of acting strange..." She murmured.

He chuckled. "I'm sorry." He whispered and leaned closer to kiss her cheek. "Forgive me."

Blaine smiled slightly and nodded. "You're forgiven."

He sighed with relief and wrapped his arm around her waist, leaning his forehead against hers. "Thank you." He whispered and smiled.

"Don't thank me." She murmured, closing her eyes. "I-I love you, I'm not going to be mad at you for something so useless."

He nodded as he looked into her eyes. "I love you too." He whispered.

She blushed faintly and smiled. "Good. Don't stop loving me..." She whispered.

He laughed softy. "It wouldn't cross my mind." He murmured.

She smiled again and moved to pull herself from his arms. "You need to sleep." She murmured.

He shook his head and turned to press the side of his body to the door. "I'll do." He smirked.

Blaine raised an eyebrow and laughed softly. "What, now I can't leave your room?"

He shook his head. "Not while I'm standing here." He chuckled.

"Then move?" She laughed again.

He shook his head. "Nope."

Blaine smirked and moved closer to Dax. "And why not?"

He shrugged. "I'm not allowing you?"

Blaine smirked and shrugged. "Fine. I'll sleep in your bed." She laughed and walked over to his bed, flopping down and closing her eyes.

"I thought I was the one going to sleep, not you." He chuckled.

Blaine shrugged. "I was tired anyway. And I don't plan on leaving." She smirked.

Dax chuckled and moved to sit beside Blaine on the bed. "You're too easy to presuade." He chuckled.

She shrugged again and rolled over to face him. "Will you actually let me sleep here? Or are you going to kick me out?"

"So long as you don't mind my interruption of sleep in the morning." He laughed.

Blaine smiled and shook her head. "You'll actually let me?"

Dax chuckled and laid down beside Blaine after shutting the lights out. "I guess so."

She smiled and curled up against him. "I know I'm annoying." She murmured with a laugh.

"Yupp." Dax laughed and drapped his arm over her body. After a few moments, Dax whispered, "I'm joking."

She smiled. "I know." She whispered, letting out a yawn. "Night, Dax." She murmured tiredly.

"Night." He whispered and leaned his forehead against hers, his nose touching hers slightly. "I love you."

She blushed faintly and smiled again. "I love you too, Dax."

There was a long moment of silence. A yawn escaped Dax and he held her tightly. "Are you comfortable?" He asked.

She grunted and nodded. "What if I were to kiss you?" He asked in a hush whisper.

Blaine slowly opened her eyes, glancing at his through the dim light coming through the window. "I-I don't know..." She whispered.

A soft chuckle came from his throat. "I haven't kissed you yet, have I?" He murmured.

She shook her head. "N-No."

"You've been waiting a while, haven't you?" He murmured.

She blushed more and looked away from his eyes. "I-I haven't been waiting... I-I knew you would sometime since we are dating..." She whispered nervously.

"But I've noticed the look in your eye; the hope, the want." He whispered. "I know you've been anticipating it."

She blushed more and sighed as she closed her eyes. "You're wanting me to say it, aren't you?" She whispered.

He chuckled. "Say what?" He asked innocently.

She groaned and lowered her face into his chest. "Y-Yes, I've been wanting you to kiss me." She whispered, her voice barely audible.

The embrace Dax had Blaine in tightened and he lifted her face slightly to look at him. He looked through both of her dimly light eyes and smirked. "Was that so bad?" He chuckled and leaned forward, placing his lips lightly to hers.

She gasped slightly before slowly shutting her eyes. "N-No..." She murmured against his lips, slowly moving her arms around his neck.

He chuckled again and pressed his lips harder to hers, wrapping his arms tighter around her. Blaine smiled against his lips before slowly pulling back and searching his eyes. "Why did it take you so long to kiss me?" She asked before smirking.

"I wanted the moment to be perfect." He whispered and traced his thumb lightly over her cheek.

Blaine laughed softly and shook her head. "You're so weird sometimes..." She whispered before closing her eyes softly.

Dax laughed. "I don't know whether that's a compliment or not."

She smiled. "I like your weirdness..."

"I can't take anymore of this..." Zane murmured. "See yah."

Dax chuckled. "Yeah, yeah."

Blaine felt fatigue slowly taking her as she curled a bit closer to Dax. Dax sighed and closed his eyes. "Goodnight, Blaine." He whispered.

She nodded slowly, too tired to respond as she let out a long breath.


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning, Dax awakened at the morning sun. Blaine had rolled over in the night and Dax now slept on his back with his arm behind his head, his other arm stuck under Blaine. The clock read seven in the morning. With a yawn, Dax gently pulled his arm out from under Blaine, trying not to wake her. After moving out into the livingroom, Dax sat on the couch and switched the television on. Not too much was happening, but there were a few stories; death of a celebrity, a war that was currently happening somewhere in the middle east, and Kira strikes again.

"Competition." Zane snickered.

Dax laughed. "As if. Kira can do whatever he likes, it doesn't bother me."

Zane shrugged. "I wonder if he's jealous."

Dax sighed. "If Kira is jealous, then he's just a typical human instead of this 'god' he claims to be. I wouldn't be surprised if he's some young kid just coming out of highschool, though." He turned the television off and stretched his arms. "The least it does for me, is hides me. It'll probably take them a while to figure out that there is an extra person doing the killings." He shrugged and moved back towards his bedroom.

Blaine had rolled over into his spot. She laid on her stomach with her arms under her head. Dax smiled softly and leaned against the door frame.

"You guys can be annoying, you know." Zane murmured as he peered over his shoulder at Blaine. "I came here to be amused at the killings, not get roped up into a love relationship."

"Then leave." Dax said and glanced back at Zane.

Zane sighed. "Nah, it's just as amusing watching you hide it for her."

"I'm hiding it from her for her protection." Dax murmured.

Zane chuckled. "Yeah, okay."

Dax sighed and was about to leave when his phone began to ring. He quickly crossed the room and took the phone into his hand, flipping it open. He had heard Blaine stir, but he didn't look to see as he exitted the room again.

"Hey, buddy!" The english voice came from the other end.

"Hello?" Dax ran his hand through his hair and leaned back against wall near the bedroom door.

"It's River, man!" The guy chuckled.

"Oh, hey. What's going on?" Dax asked.

River chuckled. "Well, I'm coming to Japan soon! I called to let you know."

"You are?" Dax raised his brow.

River chuckled. "You don't seem too excited."

"No, it's not that. I just wasn't expecting it." Dax murmured.

"Actually, Miyah was going to come with me." River said.

"Haven't seen her in a long time." Dax said, slightly surprised.

"She's been wanting to see you again. So, we're both coming over." River said.

"Where in Japan were you going?" Dax asked.

"Where are you?" River replied.

"Kanto region." Dax answered.

"I guess we're coming to Kanto region." He laughed.

"Alright, call me when you arrive." Dax said.

River made a noise that sounded like an affirmative. "Sounds like a plan. Alright, I'll see you then."

"Alright." Dax said.

"By the way, I hope I called at the right time."

Dax waved his hand, even though River couldn't see. "No, it's fine. I've been awake for a while."

"Alright, I'll see you then."

"Yupp." Dax flipped the phone shut and went to return it to his desk. When he entered the room, Blaine was sitting on the edge of the bed, stretching.

Blaine yawned when she caught sight of Dax. She gave a tired-like smile before laying back down to stare at the ceiling. "Morning..." She murmured.

Dax placed the phone on the desk and leaned against it. "Did you sleep well?" Dax asked.

She nodded. "Yes, thanks... Did you actually stay in the bed with me all night?" She asked with a smirk.

Dax chuckled. "I did." He said and smiled softly.

She smiled softly. "I'm not sure if I believe you..."

Dax laughed. "I woke up at seven, that's why I'm up." He waited a moment. "You kept me warm all night." He chuckled. "Why would I leave that warmrth?"

She smiled and sat back up to look at him. She eyed him for a moment before closing her eyes. "I enjoyed that kiss last night.." She whispered.

A smirk played it's way onto Dax's lips. "As did I." He whispered.

She blushed and opened her eyes again. "I heard you talking to someone... was it work?"

Dax shook his head. "A friend from Canada. He's planning on coming to Japan soon, and wants to come visit." Dax replied.

Blaine laughed. "Does he know any Japanese?"

Dax chuckled. "He knows the few words I've taught him." He shrugged. "Miyah knows a lot more though. She lived in Alberta, and her high school taught Japanese."

Blaine laughed. "Guess I wont be able to make much conversation with your friends."

Dax shook his head. "You'd be able to speak with Miyah. River will be harder, but you have two translators." Dax smiled.

She smiled and then sighed. "Are your friends like you... you know, rich and kind of perfect?" She blushed.

Dax frowned and moved to sit beside Blaine on the bed. He sighed. "Blaine, you're kind and perfect as well." He whispered and placed his hand on top of hers.

She shrugged. "I guess..."

He leaned down to press his lips to hers before sitting back up. "River is a police officer in the city of Toronto. Miyah is a nurse. River visited me quite a bit, but I haven't seen Miyah for two years." He chuckled, remembering back to the fun times he had with the two, an addition of more of their friends in university.

Blaine sighed. "And I'm a tattoo and piercing girl who just barely gets by..." She shook her head.

"My money is yours, you know that." Dax murmured.

She nodded. "I know." She looked up to search his eyes. "I just feel so inadaqute to you and your friends... what if they don't like me?" She whispered.

Dax shook his head. "They're pretty cool." Dax smiled. "And don't feel inadequte." He whispered and leaned down to press his lips to hers.

She blushed faintly as she kissed back softly. After a moment she pulled back and searched his eyes again. "Wh-Why do you keep kissing me now?" She whispered.

"Should I not?" Dax asked.

She shook her head, the blush deepening. "N-No... I didn't say that..."

"Then what did you mean?" He asked.

She shrugged. "I-It just takes me off guard a bit..." She whispered.

Dax chuckled and leaned down to press his lips to hers again. "That's okay." He whispered.

She blushed again, moving her arms around his neck. Dax moved his arms behind her back and pressed his lips harder to hers. After a few moments, he moved his lips to the edge of her jaw. "Is this better than last night?" He whispered.

She smiled and nodded slowly. "Yes."

He chuckled and moved back to fully look at her. "Do you work today?"

She nodded. "Yes. I have to be at work in an hour."

Dax nodded. "Alright." He smiled softly and caressed her cheek. "You should probably get ready then."

She nodded and smiled as she stood up. She headed towards the door before stopping to look back at him. "D-Dax..."

"Yes?" Dax looked over at Blaine and smiled.

"I love you." She whispered before walking out to her bedroom.

Dax chuckled slightly and moved to the door, looking out after Blaine. "Hey!" Dax called after her.

She grabbed her doorframe and turned back to glance over her shoulder at him. "Yes?" She smirked.

"Nice hair." Dax laughed.

Blaine smirked and rolled her eyes playfully. "I know, I know. I'll fix it in a minute." She smiled and walked into her room, closing the door behind her. Dax chuckled and turned back into his own bedroom.

A week passed by when River and Miyah had finally arrived in Japan. Dax and Blaine were sitting at the kitchen table eating a late lunch when the knock came at the door. Dax looked across the table and smirked at Blaine. "I wonder who that could be." He said.

She rolled her eyes playfully. "Want me to get it?"

Dax leaned his arm over the back of the chair and shrugged. "I don't know, do you?"

Another knock.

She rolled her eyes again and stood up. "Guess I will since you seem so confortable." She smirked and made her way to the front door, opening it to see a female with long wavy blonde hair and a male with average legnth brown hair with a small tattoo on his neck. Blaine eyed them closely before saying hello in Japanese.

The brunette glanced at the blonde and shrugged sheepishly. The blonde laughed and turned back to Blaine. "I'm sorry, we must have the wrong place..." She said in japanese.

The brunette had a small piece of paper in his hand that he was looking over. "Funny...we followed the directions Dax gave us exactly." He looked at Blaine in confusion.

Blaine smirked and turned to glance back towards the kitchen. "Dax! You're friends are here!"

The brunette managed to catch Dax's name along with the word 'friends'. He grinned and stepped in past Blaine. "Oh, Dax!" River shouted. Miyah smiled apologetically at Blaine and stepped in after River.

Dax walked from the kitchen and spread his arms out. "I see you made it here fine." He chuckled.

River moved forward to wrap his arms around River. They hugged quickly and pulled back to laugh. "It's been a while, man." River said.

Dax nodded and moved to wrap his arms around Miyah.

"A mega long time!" Miyah whispered and wrapped her arms around Dax. After a few seconds they pulled back.

Miyah was frowning. "How come you told River but not me that you were moving to Japan?"

Dax shrugged. "It was kind of spur of the moment."

"You could've at least given some time to say goodbye."

Dax sighed. "I'm sorry, Miyah."

Miyah shrugged and gave him another quick hug. "I'l let you off the hook." She pulled back and smiled before turning to Blaine. She changed her words to Japanese.

"And whose this one?" She asked, smiling. "It can't be that Dax got himself a girl."

Blaine let out a nervous laugh and scratched the back of her neck. "I was Dax's best friend before he moved to Canada..."

Miyah gasped and turned to Dax. "This is the one you've told us about!" She smiled and turned River, relaying the news.

River eyed Blaine suspiciously and moved to circle her. He took her hand an lifted her arm up, looking over her carefully.

"Don't freak her out, River." Dax said and reached for River's sleeve.

River ducked behind Blaine and took a strand of her hair in his hand. "She doesn't seem like your type, Dax."

Miyah rolled her eyes. "Let it be, River."

Dax sighed. "I told you that you will never have me figured out." He chuckled. "Now can you leave Blaine alone before she gets scared?"

Miyah moved forward to wrap her arms around Blaine. "It's nice to finally meet you!" She laughed.

Blaine nodded and hugged Miyah back - she couldn't understand most of what was being said, and she didn't like how River was acting with her. She pulled from from Miyah's embrace and looked nervously to Dax. "I'll go clean up..." She murmured, moving to the kitchen.

Dax watched as Blaine disappeared and turned to River. "Make friends, not enemies for once."

River held his hands up in defence. "Sorry, man. Just didn't think you'd have a girlfriend."

Dax shrugged. "Sorry I didn't mention her, I wanted to leave it a surprise."

"It's a very nice suprise." Miyah glanced at River. "I'm glad you finally chose someone. I thought you were going to be single forever." She laughed.

Dax shrugged. "Sorry nothing ever worked out."

Miyah waved him off. "I knew as soon as you mention her the first time; the way you talked about her...she was the only one that you would be able to have even the least bit of interest in. Whether you found her or not." She smiled.

Dax smiled half-heartedly back and shrugged his shoulders slightly.

River sighed and patted Dax's shoulder. "As long as she makes you happy...and doesn't use you for your money."

Dax shook his head. "I'd be pretty surprised if that was the case." He said and the three of them moved to the livingroom. Miyah continued into the kitchen where Blaine was.

"Blaine?" Miyah's voice was soft, and she ran her hand through her bangs awkwardly.

Blaine was at the sink washing dishes, she glanced over her shoulder at Miyah and gave a small smile before looking back to the sink. "Sorry, I just wanted to clean up before hanging out." She murmured.

Miyah shook her head. "No, that's fine!" She laughed nervously. "I...uh...just wanted to say I'm happy for you." She smiled softly.

Blaine chuckled as she set the dish to the side to dry off and pulled the plug to let the water drain. She reached for a cloth to dry her hands and turned to face Miyah. "Well, thanks. I'm sorry I don't know English..." She murmured.

Miyah shook her head. "I can understand a great deal of Japanese." She laughed lightly. "And don't worry too much about River. He just has this rivalry with Dax. He was kind of upset when he found Dax had a girlfriend - nothing against you. It's just that he tried forever to set Dax up with some woman, and he always refused. Then he comes and finds that he already has one without his help." Miyah laughed softy. "River lost his brother when he was young, and Dax was the replacement."

Blaine's eyes widened slightly as she nodded. "I see..." She sighed and shrugged. "In all honestly I was shocked Dax chose me... I figured I wasn't his type."

Miyah chuckled. "That's what we all thought. We were pairing him up with...well...the completely opposite." She tossed her hair back and smiled. "He kept...hesitating and leaving, saying he just cannot do it." She glanced back over her shoulder to see the two men talking and laughing. She stepped further into the kitchen. "I always knew he had someone in mind."

Blaine blushed faintly and shrugged. "W-Well, ah, thanks I guess." She murmured, avoiding eye contact.

Miyah nodded. "So..." Miyah walked awkwardly to the kitchen table and sat down. "How long have you two been together now?"

Blaine chuckled slightly. "A little over a month..."

"What has it been like?" She laughed. "I mean...to be dating the Daxter?" She blushed lightly and ran her hand through her bangs. "A lot of the girls in Canada liked him...you know. " She whispered the last half.

Blaine nodded. "It wouldn't surprise me." Blaine shrugged and moved to the table to sit across from Miyah. "Honestly, he's very protective of me.. shortly after he returned, we got into some trouble and I ended up with a concussion... it got worse later, but he stayed at my side as much as he could." She shrugged. "I'm sure it's obvious, but I'm not ecactly loaded with cash... I was living with my brother before, but he got married and moved out - Dax moved in with me so I didn't end up on the streets again..." She murmured. "Overall, he's just too kind for his own good..."

Miyah smiled and casted her eyes down to the table, her long, freshly manicured nails drumming against the hard wooden top. "He really is." She laughed lightly.

Blaine nodded as she leaned back in her chair, crossing her arms over her chest. "Were you one of them?" She asked simply. "One of the ones with a crush on him, I mean?"

Miyah's blush deepened and she looked up to meet Blaine's gaze. "He is quite the charmer." She laughed nervously and looked away again.

Blaine shrugged and smirked. She shook her head. "I don't care if you did, or even still do." She glanced over her shoulder, she could still see the boys talking. She turned back to face Miyah and shrugged. "Honestly, I think he'd be better off with someone else, but he clearly refuses that statement..." she murmured, looking away from Miyah again.

Miyah shook her head. "He's pretty set on you, nothing will be able to change that."

Blaine sighed and nodded. "I know..."

"Besides, I-"

"Alright, I approve." River stepped into the room, Dax following close behind.

Dax noticed Blaine's confused look at laughed softly. "He approves of you...as my girlfriend." Dax chuckled and ran his hand through his hair as he looked away.

Blaine eyed Dax and then River. She gave a small smile. Honestly she didn't know if she liked the guy, maybe it was because he couldn't speak her language, but whatever it was he made her uneasy.

"River and I came up with a plan, we're all going out for supper tonight." Dax announced.

Blaine blushed faintly. "R-Really?"

Dax nodded.

"We...are treating you." River pointed his index fingers towards the two girls and winked.

Miyah simply rolled her eyes and laughed. "You're a real charmer, River." She said sarcastically.

River shrugged and leaned himself against the chair beside Blaine. "Well, a lot of girls fall for me on the job."

"You mean the girls who try to get out of getting a ticket?" Miyah asked, raising her eyebrow.

River chuckled. "No, I'm talking about my co-workers."

Miyah laughed. "You mean Melanie?"

River shrugged. "And Sandra."

Miyah laughed again. "And you wonder why girls use you."

River gasped and pretended to be taken aback. "You didn't use me."

"But clearly it didn't work."

Dax raised his hands and cleared his throat. "Alright you two, the past is the past. We told you not to try it, but you didn't listen."

River shrugged. "It was good as it lasted."

Dax turned towards Blaine and smiled awkwardly. "Sorry, old-love arguments." He laughed. "Now, we'll meet you at..." He looked towards River and winked. "You know."

River nodded and took Miyah's hand. "Come, my dear."

Miyah stared blankly at him for a few seconds before pulling her hand back and standing. "Come on, doofus." She turned to Blaine and smiled. "See you later."

Blaine nodded and gave a small smile. "Bye."

Dax walked Miyah and River to the door before returning to Blaine in the kitchen. He sat down beside her and laughed lightly. "Was it that awkward?" He asked quietly, placing his hand on hers.

She nodded, blushing faintly. "Your one friend creeped me out a bit..." She murmured. "Why was he inspecting my like that?"

Dax reached up and scratched his cheek, a light blush fell over his cheeks. "Uh...he was seeing if you fit his standards for what he wants me to date." He murmured.

Blaine raised an eyebrow. "And had I not fit his standards?"

Dax laughed nervously. "Not really - well, physically you didn't." He murmured. "But when I was talking to him, I told him more about you. From what he's heard, he likes you, so he approves."

Blaine shook her head. "You know, if you want, I can remove most of my piercings... then I may be a bit closer to your friends physical standards..." She muttered, keeping her gaze from his.

Dax shook his head and caressed her cheek. "I don't care about what River's standards are, they are not mine." He said, searching her eyes.

She searched his eyes before smiling softly. "Thanks..." She murmured before sighing. "So, where do you plan on taking us all for dinner?"

Dax smiled softly. "Somewhere special." He replied.

Blaine shook her head. "Come on, I can't let you continue to take me to expensive places... I already use enough of your money just to live here..." She muttered.

Dax shrugged his head. "I have more money then you expect." He chuckled. "Besides, River is splitting half."

Blaine sighed and ran her hand through her hair. "I guess there's no use fighting you, is there?"

Dax chuckled and shook his head. "Of course not." He whispered as his thumb brushed lightly over her cheek.

She smiled as she searched his eyes. "So how long are they here for?"

"River has two weeks vacation, but Miyah only has ten days. They'll be leaving to go back to Canada next week." Dax replied.

Blaine nodded slowly. "So, I guess you will be hanging out with them lots?"

Dax shrugged. "I don't have vacation. I will when I can...but it would be nice if you'd hang with us." Dax murmured.

Blaine shrugged. "I like Miyah... but River really does creep me out... and it's even worse because we cannot understand each other."

Dax laughed lightly. "Don't take him seriously." He leaned forwards to kiss her quickly. "Besides, I'll protect you from him." He winked and laughed again.

She blushed faintly and smiled. "How did that ever happen anyway? Before you came back I looked after myself and caried a pistol everywhere." She smirked. "Nice going, Dax."

Dax laughed. "Pistol-shmistol; I can do more then just fire a bullet." He smirked.

Blaine smiled and hit his chest lightly. "Uh huh. I still think it's interesting how that all came about as it did - I honestly never left the house without my pistol, now I rarely carry it."

Dax chuckled. "I'm alright with that." He smiled and and entwined his fingers with hers. After a few moments of silence, he whispered, "What did you and Miyah talk about?"

Blaine smirked. "Now you're curious of my conversations?"

Dax shrugged. "It's Miyah." He laughed.

Blaine shrugged, still smirking. "She basically said that they tried to pair you with girls back in Canada but that you never accepted. She also told me that she has a crush on you still... she also questioned on what it's like dating you..." She shrugged again. "She was just very curious."

Dax's face twisted in confusion. "Miyah...? She has a crush on me?"

Blaine nodded and smirked. "Who doesn't?"

Dax was slightly shocked and he shook his head. "I just...wasn't expecting Miyah." He said.

Blaine's smirk grew as she leaned closer to him. "Don't tell me you have feelings for another, do you?"

Dax shook his head. "No..." He said plainly.

She chuckled and moved back a bit. "I'm just being a pest." She murmured, looking down at her lap.

"Not a pest." Dax laughed.

Blaine sighed and looked up to Dax. "You're really not... embaressed by me? I mean, with you and your friends all being well off in life... then they look at the woman you chose and they see that she's just... nothing..."

"Something more than a nothing." Dax murmured. "I don't care if you don't have a masters in science, or a bachelors in math, or whatever. You don't have to convince me to fall inlove with you, I love you because of you." He whispered.

A small smile spread over her face as she let out a small laugh. "Miyah's right..." She murmured with a smirk.

"What?" He asked with confusion.

Blaine shook her head. "Oh nothing..." She chuckled.

"What?" Dax asked again.

Blaine reached her hand up to ruffle his hair. "Don't worry about it, Daxter." She smirked.

"It's Miyah, I have to." He laughed and grabbed the sides of the chair frame, blocking Blaine in.

Blaine smirked and looked to his arms locking her in before meeting his gaze. "You think this will keep me here? I could escape this easily."

Dax shook his head. "Just tell me."

Blaine sighed and avoided his gaze again. "I mentioned that I figured you may be better off with someone like yourself, but Miyah had said that you're obviously set on me and that it will not change."

Dax frowned. "Blaine, don't say things like that." He whispered and released his hands from the chair. "I'm better off with someone who makes me happy, and that person is you."

Blaine smiled. "I know that... But you know me, I'm not extremely great towards myself..." She shook her head and moved to stand, trying to avoid the situation. "I'm going to have a shower..." She murmured, heading towards the kitchen exit.

Dax caught her before she left and wrapped his arms around her waist. "We'll have to change that." He whispered. "Because you're an amazing woman who forced me to be your friend twenty one years ago and since then has put me into a whirlwind because I loved you."

Blaine closed her eyes and smiled. "I'll try to fix it..." She whispered.

"Will you really?" He murmured.

She nodded. "I'll try..."

"What will it take for you _to_ change your mind about who you are?" He asked.

Blaine shrugged. "I dunno, okay... I'll figure something out..."

Dax sighed and rested his chin on her shoulder. "Be happy, okay?"

Blaine nodded. "I am happy."

Dax nodded. "And wear something incredible tonight." He laughed softly.

Blaine blushed faintly. "Y-You mean like a dress? I-I have a few..."

"I know, I've seen them." He whispered and chuckled.

"I-Is that what you mean then, a dress?"

He nodded. "The red silk one will do."

Blaine's face heated up more. "How often do you snoop in my room?" She muttered.

Dax laughed. "I don't snoop. I was in your room when you were searching through your closet; it happened to catch my eye." He waited a moment. "Where did you get it anyways? It seems a bit unlike you to get a dress like that..."

Blaine laughed. "It's kind of a long story... and a stupid one at that... Chris had bought it for me a year or so ago... he wanted to try and get me dating someone, but, clearly I didn't wear it for that purpose. I've worn it once to a friends wedding..." She shook her head. "It looks good on me..."

"I would imagine so." He chuckled.

She smiled and moved from his arms. "I'll get ready now." She smirked. "And dont bother me until I'm ready." She winked before disappearing.

She went straight to the bathroom and turned on the water. She looked at the mirror at her reflection. She had an eyebrow piercing, a lip piercing and a nose piercing. She took the eyebrow and lip ring out - she was already planning on taking out some of her jewlery, and she knew she was much more pretty without it. She had a quick shower before going into her bedroom. She searched through her closet before finding the dress and slipping it on. It came down to her ankles. The silk was red and almost shiny in the sunlight that was disappearing over the horizen. The left side of the dress was cut up the side and came to her knee. The straps were thin and it came down in a v-neck. She looked through her jewlery box and slipped on a golden necklace with a small ruby pendent, and pulled on a golden bracelet on each wrist. She added gold danging earing and looked back to the mirror. She knew Dax had never seen her in a dress, let alone in so much jewlery. The gold was fake but still shone in the light. She pinned up one side of her hair and slipped on black heels. She considered not putting on make-up, but decided otherwise. She put mascara and eyeshadow on, along with blush and lipstick. She couldn't help but to blush at her own reflection - it had been forever since she had seen herself in such an elegant matter. She let out a deep breath before putting on a black shrug and stepping out of the room to find Dax.

After Blaine had disappeared into the washroom, Dax made his way to his bedroom. He pulled out a few article of clothing; a pair of black slacks and a deep purple dress shirt. When he heard Blaine disappear to her room, Dax took the shower. After he was finished he returned to the room and pulled the clothing on, doing up the cuffs while he look over at the death note. He hadn't written in the book for well over three days. He was deciding whether or not he should write a couple names down when a knock came at his door. He shook his head and let the hair fall messy around like he always had. "Come in." He said and fixed the black tie around his neck.

Blaine opened the door and gave a small smile. "I thought woman were usually the last ones to be ready, not men."

Dax stared through the mirror at Blaine for a few seconds then turned to face her. "I was waiting for you to finish your shower..." His voice trailed off as he looked her over slowly.

Blaine blushed faintly. "What? I know I don't look like the normal street-girl you've always known... " She murmured. "D-Does this not work for you?"

Dax shook his head. "No, it's...perfectly fine." He crossed the room slowly. "And you're still the Blaine I know."

She gave a small smile. "Do you think I'd fit your friends standards now?"

Dax sighed. "I think you'll blow them away." He chuckled and looked her over again. "You look...better than beautiful.." He mumbled.

Blaine blushed brightly and turned her eyes away. "I-I figured you'd say something like that.."

Dax nodded. "I..." He laughed and shook his head. "It was better than I had imagined it on you."

Blaine smiled. "If I hadn't added the jewlery and make-up I probably would have been as you expected..."

Dax shook his head. "I would've probably been blown away with anything you do." He chuckled, then tilted his head. "Unless you did something crazy with yourself." He laughed.

She smiled softly. "Well, I'm glad you like it..." She murmured. "Is this incredible enough for the place you intend on taking me?"

Dax smirked and nodded. "Definitely."

She smirked in return. "Bet you didn't think I could clean up this well, did you?"

"I sure didn't." Zane chuckled and looked her over. "She looks like a new Blaine, Dax."

Dax was slightly surprised at the sudden show up of the shinigami. He didn't look towards the voice and just shrugged. "Do you like it?"

Blaine was taken aback slightly by his question. "Y-You mean, am I happy with how I look right now?" She blushed faintly and nodded. "I wish I had more clothes like this..."

He nodded. "We'll have to go shopping sometime." He smirked and laughed gently.

Her eyes widened as she shook her head. "N-No... that's okay... y-you don't have to do that..."

Dax shook his head. "You already said it." He chuckled and wrapped his arms gently around her waist. "Besides, it's nice to be able dress up once in a while, right?"

Blaine smiled as she nodded slowly. "Y-Yes... s-so, what time are we going to dinner?"

"Soon." Dax whispered and kissed her cheek.

"O-Okay."

Dax nodded his head and laughed lightly. "It's been quite a while since we've both taken two women out to dinner; and now that I actually have someone who will work, and River is trying to impress Miyah - mind you, he isn't interested in her - we've decided to make tonight great."

Blaine laughed slightly. "Why would he impress Miyah if he has no intrest in her?"

"It's River." He laughed lightly. "If you knew him, you would understand." He shrugged.

She sighed and smiled. "Alright. So, when are we going then?"

"We'll leave in fifteen minutes." Dax said and backed up to the desk, picking up the phone and flipping it open.

Blaine moved to his bed and sat down gently, watching him as he looked through the phone for River's number. Once he found the number, Dax pressed enter and waited for River to answer. He answered on the four ring.

"Hey, it's River."

Dax waited a moment to see if it was voice mail. "Hey, River." Dax spoke.

"Daxter!" River chuckled. "You good?"

"I'm good, you?"

"Just waiting for Miyah. You know how long she takes."

"She does take a long time." Dax said and leaned back against the desk, winking at Blaine.

"We're still meeting..." River lowered his voice. "You know where?"

"No changes there." Dax replied.

"Alright, we'll see you then-"

"We're going to leave in fifteen, alright?" Dax interrupted.

"Alright, sounds like a plan. It'l give Miyah a little more time anyways." River chuckled.

"Alright, see yah." Dax shut the phone and pushed it into his pocket. "Fifteen." Dax nodded.

Blaine smiled softly. "So, you wont even give me a hint?"

Dax laughed. "Why would I? It's a surprise."

Blaine sighed and rolled her eyes playfully. "Fine, be that way."

Dax laughed. "I will." He smirked.

Blaine smiled and stood up again, walking closer to Dax. She smirked and laughed lightly. "You were too busy complimenting me... I didn't get to say how handsome you look."

Dax shrugged. "I tried."

Blaine rolled her eyes. "You never need to try, Dax."

Dax shrugged. "Well, tonight...everyone will be looking at you." He whispered and smiled softly and reached out to pinch her dress in his index finger and thumb. "You look good in silk though." He chuckled.

She smiled. "I'm just glad you like it."

Dax nodded. "And I'm glad I can compliment you tonight." He smirked.

Blaine smiled. "Guess you'll have to watch me to insure no one tries to steal me from you." She smirked.

Dax nodded. "Don't worry, no one will be touching you tonight." He chuckled and moved his hand to her wrist, pulling her closer to wrap his arms around her.

She smiled as she hugged him back, careful not to mess up her make-up. "Except you, right?"

He nodded. "Only me." He whispered and pressed his lips to hers.

Blaine smirked against his lips. "Hope you like lipstick."

Dax pulled back. "Uh..."

Blaine laughed. "I think it suits you." She smirked, pointing towards his mirror.

Dax's expression turned blank and he turned to look in the mirror. His lips were the normal colour they always were. He sighed and turned back to Blaine. "You're lucky." He chuckled.

She laughed. "I'm lucky? I figure you're the lucky one. Had I not been wearing the non-smudging kind, you would have red lips."

Dax chuckled. "Well, at least I can kiss you without looking like I myself am wearing lipsick; that might get a little awkward later tonight." He whispered and closed the gap once again.

She smiled against his lips as she closed her eyes. She waited a few moment before pulling back with a smirk. "I'm sorry, but the look on your face when I mentioned the lipstick was priceless!"

Dax rolled his eyes. "That's alright, I'll get you back later." He shrugged and smirked.

Her eyes widened slightly as she eyed him closely. "H-How would you get me back? Y-You don't wear make-up..."

Dax shook his head and laughed. "No, not make-up."

Blaine sighed and shook her head. "Now I'm gonna have to worry..." She smirked.

He shrugged. "I guess so."

Blaine rolled her eyes. "Alright."

Fifteen minutes later, Dax and Blaine climbed into the car and drove across town. He pulled off onto the side of the road and parked the car, turning it off. He took the keys out of the ignition and placed them in his pocket. "Now we wait." He turned to smile at Blaine.

Blaine shook her head and laughed. "This is such a fancy side of Tokyo."

Dax nodded. "Wait until you see the place River and I chose. Well, I chose since River doesn't know this place at all." He shrugged and smiled as if he'd been caught doing something. "Just don't freak when you see it."

Blaine gave him a blank look. "I freak at most things you do."

He nodded. "Just don't freak at this, please. I want you to enjoy yourself, not worry about anything."

She sighed. "I will try my hardest not to freak."

Dax nodded. A minute later, River pulled up in front of Dax and stepped out of the car. He was wearing black slacks with a red dress shirt, a black vest over top. Miyah stepped out the other side. She was wearing a simple black dress that reached to her knee's. Her hair was up in a bun and she wore a few article of jewelry. Dax smiled at Blaine and opened the car door. He closed it and waved at his friends as he walked to the front of the car. "You look great."

Miyah smiled. "You look great."

Dax nodded towards her. "You two ready?"

Miyah rolled her eyes. "It's been killing me to find out." She laughed lightly and turned her eyes towards Dax's car. She could faintly see the outline of Blaine. "She coming?"

Blaine sighed and got out of Dax's car, closing the door and moving to Dax's side with a soft smile. "You look nice, guys." She said in Japenese, knowing River wouldn't understand her.

Miyah's mouth gaped as she looked at Blaine. River looked her over carefully and slowly turned to Dax.

"Alright, Dax. She fits more now." River said, mostly shocked.

Dax chuckled and turned to smile at Blaine. "He says you fit his standards more."

Miyah closed her mouth and smiled. "You look...great." She said and waved her hands at Blaine. "Incredible! I wish I looked that good!"

Blaine's face turned a deep shade of red. "B-But you do look as good as me..." Blaine murmured, keeping her eyes off of the group.

Miyah shook her head. "I didn't...well, not to be rude...but I didn't think you had clothes like this!" She gasped again. "You really do look incredible." She smiled softly.

Blaine laughed and smiled faintly. "Trust me, this outfit isn't in my comfort zone... it's very odd for me..."

Miyah nodded. "I know how you feel." She laughed lightly and nodded towards River. "I use to never wear anything like this until I started going to dinner parties after I started at the hospital." She nodded towards River. "And this goof made me change a million times since nothing I wore was fancy enough. He was lucky I brought this in the first place." She chuckled.

Blaine smiled. "I only have a few dresses this nice. And that's only because of my brother... a-as odd as that seems." She muttered.

Miyah's brow rose slightly but she decided not to push the matter. "Well, I'm ready to find out where we are going." She turned to the guys and smiled expectantly.

Dax and River gave each other a smirk and began to lead the two down the street. Blaine remained silent as she looked around - she had never been in this part of Tokyo, and she couldn't get over how beautiful it all was. When they reached a little opening in the fence they walked along, River and Dax led them to a small looking building. Lights in the front lit up the doors of the building and a sign read, "Tokyo Shiba Tofuya-Ukai."

"We're here, girls." River chuckled and led the way to the door, stopping to usher in the women.

Blaine's eyes widened as she looked around - she had heard of the resturant but never could afford to even look at it. She attempted not to say anything as she allowed Dax and River to lead her and Miyah in. A person at the front desk led the four of them down a hall into a private room with a table that sat four. They took their shoes off at the door, bowed and made their way to sit on the cushions in front of the table. Dax sat down beside Blaine and River sat beside Miyah.

"Thank you both so much!" Miyah said. "This is quite the experience I can finally share. Oh, how long I have wanted to share something great with my co-workers! It's always Raven stories...but not now!" Miyah laughed.

Dax laughed and lowered his head. "Miyah, Miyah, Miyah." He sighed and looked up again. He turned to the girl who led them to the room and said, "We'll have the Yuki Course."

The woman smiled and bowed her head before leaving. Blaine shook her head as she looked at Dax. "I-I know I said I wouldn't freak.. but this is crazy..." She murmured.

Dax smiled and placed his hand lightly on her leg. "It's my early birthday gift to you, how about?" Dax smiled.

Blaine sighed and nodded. "A-As long as you're not plotting something on my birthday on top of this..."

Dax shrugged. "You never know." He chuckled.

She sighed and turned to look at Miyah and River. "Was he like this in Canada too?"

"Secretive?" Miyah laughed. "Of course!"

River looked at Miyah expectantly. She relayed the info and he nodded.

"I could never understand this guy! I mean, I had a few courses in psychology, and thought I had it over him, but then he recieves a bachelors in psychology!" River sighed and shook his head.

Dax translated to Blaine and laughed lightly.

Blaine shook her head. "You're just crazy, Dax..." She muttered.

Dax chuckled then smirked, leaning closer to Blaine. "Only for you." He whispered into her ear.

She blushed and sighed. "Now you're trying to embaress me..." She muttered, trying to avoid all eye contact.

"Plan on more." He chuckled and straightened up again. River and Miyah were looking at the two. Dax laughed sheepishly and ran his hand through his hair. "Anywho..."

"Have you two kissed yet?" River asked, keeping a straight face.

Miyah gasped, but then turned to Dax for an answer. Dax's face lightened and bit and he glanced at Blaine.

"They totally have." River chuckled.

Miyah laughed lightly. "No surprise there..." She switched to Japanese. "Dax a good kisser?" She smirked.

Blaine covered her bright red face and sighed. "Oh someone can kill me now... where's my pistol, Dax?" She muttered into her hands.

Dax rolled his eyes and laughed. He turned to look at Miyah and waved her off. "She's kidding." He leaned back on his hands and looked at Blaine. "But I'm interested, Blaine...go on, answer." He smirked.

Blaine lifted her face to glare at Dax. "I'm going to kill you later for this..." She sighed and turned to look at Miyah. "Y-Yeah, he is, okay?"

"He is what?" Miyah smirked and glanced at Dax.

Dax smirked and turned to Blaine. "Yes, Blaine. I am what?" He chuckled.

Blaine covered her face again. "Y-You're a good kisser... damn you people..." She rushed through her answer and let out a groan.

Dax chuckled and sat back up as Miyah relayed to River. He chuckled. "Have you gone further?"

Dax coughed on his water as he was taking a sip and shook his head. "No." He coughed.

Blaine looked up between the three in confusion. Dax glanced at Blaine and shook his head. "It's alright, you'd be better off not knowing."

Miyah was laughing in the background. She hit River's arm and continued to laugh. River was chuckling himself; he shrugged sheepishly. "Just a question."

Blaine looked between River and Miyah and shook her head. She questioned Miyah instead of Dax. "What did River ask?"

"Have you two had sex yet." Miyah began to laugh harder at Blaine's expression.

Dax facepalmed and shook his head, looking in the opposite direction as he untightened his tie slightly. Blaine's eyes widened as she shook her head violently. "W-We've only been together f-for a little over a month..."

"I said you'd be better off not knowing." Dax said and coughed lightly.

Blaine chuckled slightly and shook her head. "River, is apparently crazy." She smirked, eyeing River, laughing inwardly knowing that, unless Dax or Miyah translated, he'd have no idea what she said.

"She says you're crazy." Miyah chuckled.

River laughed. "Is that a compliment?"

Miyah laughed. "Is it usually?"

River shrugged.

After a while of talking, a couple of men and women walked into the room with some dishes and placed them on the table. After setting the table, they all bowed and left the room. Dax picked up the chopstick, broke them, bowed and began to eat the food in front of him; the others did the same.

Halfway through dinner, Blaine had stopped eating to take a sip of her sake. She realized that she may have had a bit too much since her head felt light. Dax noticed and placed his hand on her arm.

"You okay?" He asked quietly as Miyah directed her comments on River's story to him.

Blaine gave Dax a smile and nodded. "Yes.. just too much sake." She murmured.

He nodded. "Take it easy." He chuckled and brought his glass to his mouth. He was still only going through his first glass of sake while Blaine was on her third, heading into her fourth.

Miyah finished and turned to look at Blaine. She laughed lightly. "A bit too much, Blaine? You're a bit flushed."

Blaine smiled sheepishly and shrugged before picking up her chopsticks again. After they had finished the food, River and Dax left to pay for the food. Miyah and Blaine stayed behind since they were going to take a walk through the large garden that connected to the restaurant.

"The garden is probably going to be magnificent." Miyah smiled.

Blaine smiled and nodded. "Considering how beautiful the rest of the place is." She let out a small giggle, the sake making her more bubbly and unbalanced.

Miyah laughed at Blaine and shook her head. "You're like a new person drunk." She sighed, not letting her nurse side of her take over.

Blaine shrugged. "I get drunk a lot more than Dax realizes..." She murmured. "I just do it when I get into deep thought about my parents..." She muttered before shrugging off the temporary sorrow to smile again.

Miyah frowned. "You're not an alcoholic, are you?"

Blaine shook her head. "No, no."

Miyah nodded. "Good. And a little advice, Dax hates when people do things behind his back without knowing." He swirled the water around in her glass and took a sip.

Blaine frowned and nodded. "I already know that." She shook her head and reached for her glass that still had sake in it, taking a sip. "Besides, it's been a while since I've drank this much..." She muttered.

Miyah nodded. "It'll be in your system for a while." She muttered. "Take care of yourself."

Blaine smiled and laughed. "Yes, yes, nurse." She shook her head and sighed again. "Drinking is nothing compared to situations I've been in, in the past." She shook her head again. "Have you and River heard about Kira?"

Miyah nodded. "It's working itself more and more into CBC news. More Canadian's are hearing about...him?...her?...more each day."

Blaine nodded slowly. "Crazy, ain't it?" She chuckled slightly, closing her eyes as she tilted her head slightly.

Miyah nodded. "I don't know how anyone could _want_ to do such a thing!" She shook her head and sighed. "It's sick."

Blaine raised her hand and waved her hand slightly, opening her eyes partly to look back at Miyah. "I partly disagree. I agree with Kira, until he attacks innocent lives. Those in jail for major crimes I do agree for Kira to kill them." She shrugged.

"I can understand the logic, but everyone has the right to live." Miyah frowned and took another sip of her water.

Blaine shrugged. "So if someone randomly killed someone you cared for, got thrown in jail, and was set free ten years later, would you forgive them and say they deserved to live?" She smirked and shook her head. "You're human, Miyah - you'd be crazy to call that justice."

Miyah shrugged and looked away. "I'd rather not touch on that subject." He murmured and dabbed her mouth dry with a napkin.

Blaine chuckled. "You just don't want to admit to your weakness - hatred."

Miyah shook her head and turned back to look at Blaine. "I've seen a lot of things in the two years I've been a nurse. It's scary stuff, and a lot of it involves a second or third party. I have to take care of people who are victims of car crashes, some beatings, and so on. You don't think I'm angry towards those who are so stupid, that in only five years, maybe not even, they'll be let out of jail?" She shook her head and took in a breath. "Nevermind, forget it. You're drunk. It isn't worth arguing."

Blaine chuckled and ran her hand through her hair. "I may be drunk, but I do understand." She muttered. "Lot's of stuff has happened to me while living on the streets - I've told Dax nothing of those times, and I have no intentions to..." She shook her head and sighed. "I envy you three. Lots of money, familes - least as far as I know - and homes." She shook her head. "I'm sure as a nurse you can already guess what has happened to me while on the streets." She sighed and lowered her head, murmuring quietly, "Chris was useless against it..."

Miyah frowned and lowered her head. "I'm not about to go into what I know, but you should tell Dax; he deserves as much."

Blaine laughed. "I already burden him with enough."

Miyah shook her head. "I can tell Dax isn't about ready to give you up; he deserves to know." She lifted her head again. "If you value your relationship. Have I mention just how much Dax hates secrecy?"

Blaine nodded. "He doesn't need to know every detail of my past." She moved to her feet, stumbling for a moment to catch her balance before moving to the window in the room to glance outside. "If I were to ever tell him I'd have to be pretty drunk..." She muttered, biting her lip.

"Everyone has a choice." Miyah murmured and leaned back on her hands. "All it takes is the first step, or in thise case, a first word."

Blaine sighed. "I... Maybe I'll tell him later tonight..." She muttered.

"You should." Was the last thing said before River and Dax returned. They were laughing and talking about something.

"Ready to go?" River asked, waving his arm towards the open patio sliding doors on the far side of the room. The four of them begun outside down the path that led through the garden. It was said that the garden was 71, 000 sq feet. It sure did surprise Dax at how nice of a garden the restaurant kept. River and Miyah were in the lead while Dax and Blaine walked a few feet behind. Miyah was complimenting the beautiful flower and how clean the bushes and tree's were kept.

Dax smiled over at Blaine and entwined his fingers with hers as they walked along; partly because he wanted to, and partly to help Blaine walk straight.

Blaine smiled softly as she took in the beauty of the garden, trying to keep her balance as she held onto Dax's hand tightly. "It's so nice."

Dax nodded and leaned over to whisper in her ear, "There's only one thing I'm looking at." He straightened and smiled softly.

Blaine blushed and pushed some of her hair behind her ear as she bit her lip. "You're such a charmer." She giggled slightly.

Dax smiled and moved his arm around her waist and laughed softly. "I'm taking it that it's working?"

Blaine smiled. "That or I'm just too drunk." She smirked.

Dax laughed again and turned back to looking ahead. He had been too busy looking at Blaine to realize that River and Miyah had turned and taken a different route. He shrugged and kept walking; they'd meet up later, eventually.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Dax asked as he looked around the garden, smiling.

Blaine smiled and nodded. "Yes, thank you. This is a very nice early birthday present."

Dax nodded. "I'm glad you like it."

She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. "Can I share your bed tonight?" She whipsered.

Dax chuckled. "Is it that comfortable?"

She blushed faintly and nodded. "I love sleeping in your embrace." She whispered.

Dax slowed to a stop and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "Alright." He whispered and laughed lightly as he looked into her eyes.

She smiled slightly and laughed. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to drink so much..." She stated, blushing slightly.

Dax shook his head. "At least I'm here to protect you from others...and yourself." He chuckled and pressed his lips to hers. He could smell the strong scent of alcohol on her breath, and could taste it lightly on her lips.

She smiled against his lips and pulled back. "You're friends would be teasing us if they had seen that." She smirked.

Dax shrugged. "They're not here." He whispered and connected their lips again. He pushed her up against the brick wall that was behind her and entwined his fingers in hers.

She gasped slightly as she kissed back, pressing her lips a bit harder to his. "A-Aren't I supposed to be the one throwing myself at you?" She whispered with a smirk.

Dax chuckled lightly and smothered her lips with his, making it so she couldn't talk. She chuckled slightly as she unhooked their hands to wrap her arms around his neck, moving her lips slightly against his. His hands went to her hips as he laughed lightly and smiled.

"Well, I see they're fine on their own." River said and rolled his eyes awkwardly.

Dax's eyes widened slightly and he pulled away to cleared his throat, fixing his tie. "You left us..." Dax shrugged and laughed lightly.

Miyah eyed him carefully. "Really? I think you two intentionally snuck off." She laughed.

River brought his hand to his chin and stroked it. "Are you sure you two haven't...you know...?"

Dax ran his hand through his hair and turned his back on River.

"See, this kind of behavior is what confuses me about this man!" River said and threw his left hand out towards Dax.

Miyah laughed. "They probably have."

Dax shook his head and turned back around. "We haven't, trust me."

The two of them eyed him with unbelief. The both 'mhm'-ed in unison. Dax sighed and shook his head before glancing at Blaine. "Ignore that they had even been speaking." He laughed lightly.

Blaine shrugged and laughed, still lightheaded from the sake and the breathtaking kiss Dax and her shared. She smirked as she looked at Dax. "Maybe I was wrong about the smudge-proof lipstick." She chuckled.

Dax smirked slightly. "That won't work, remember, I checked." He said.

"That would be funny though." Miyah said, and turned to River to explain in English. River laughed and smacked his knee.

"That...would be hilarious!" He said.

Blaine chuckled - she couldn't understand River, but his actions and laugh proved that he agreed. Blaine smiled and looked up at Dax again. "So now what is the plan?"

"After our walk we didn't really have anything planned." Dax shrugged.

"I'm getting slightly tired, though." Miyah said. "No need to plan anything else. Miss. Nurse has a screwy sleep pattern and jet-lag doesn't work to well with the shifts I had been working." She laughed lightly.

Dax nodded and looked to River. "Might as well take 'er home, bub."

River chuckled. "Should we be leaving you two?"

Dax sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "We'll be perfectly fine."

River nodded and walked up to stand a couple feet from Blaine. "You look, very, nice." He said slowly, pronouncing each word clearly and slowly in english. "Please, go easy, on Dax." He smirked and patted her shoulder.

Blaine shrugged in reply, unsure as to what he said. She gave him a soft smile in reply.

Dax sighed and shook his head at River. River chuckled and moved to put his arms around Dax's torso. "Remember, she's drunk." River whispered in his ear.

Dax groaned and punched River's shoulder when he pulled back. "Would you get over yourself?"

"Just saying." He threw his hands up in defence.

"River..." Dax placed his hands on River's shoulder. "We're not doing anything like that..."

River shrugged. "Yeah, okay." He said and sighed. "We'll see you tomorrow sometime, hopefully." River nodded his head and turned back to Miyah.

Miyah past River and wrapped her arms around Dax's neck. "Thank you both for a great night." She said.

Dax nodded and returned the hug. "No problem."

She leaned her head forward until her mouth was near his ear. She spoke in English, quietly. "There is something you need to speak to Blaine about, something private that she's hiding from you." She kissed his cheek lightly and pulled back smiling, before turning to nod towards River.

As the two walked away, River reached for Miyah's hand but she pulled it away and shook her head. Dax could hear Miyah say something, but he didn't hear quite what. He turned back to Blaine and laughed slightly.

"Wh-What?" Blaine asked, looking up at Dax.

Dax shrugged and sighed. "Ready to head home?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yes, actually, I am."

The two of them left and soon arrived back at the house. Dax was the last one to walk in the door, and he closed it behind him, locking it before taking his shoes off. Blaine pulled off her heels before flopping down on the couch with a sigh. The lights hurt her head slightly so she shut her eyes tightly as she used her hands blindly to pull off her jewlery and set it all on the table in front of the couch.

Dax moved to the couch and sat down beside Blaine. He watched as she took off her jewelry, and when she was finished he placed the back of his hand to her forehead. "Are you sure you're alright?" He asked.

Blaine chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, I'm good."

Dax sighed and moved to the kitchen, returning with a cold cloth. He placed it lightly on her forehead. "You don't look as such."

Blaine smiled slightly as she reached for his wrist, opening her eyes. "I'm really fine, Dax. I just drank too much..."

Dax nodded. "Alcohol can make you sick, though. That's why I'm asking if you're alright with the amount you drank." He whispered.

She shrugged. "I don't feel sick."

Dax nodded and placed his hand lightly on her knee. "Blaine, is there something I need to know about...about you?" He asked quietly.

Blaine raised an eyebrow to him. "You know everything of importance about me..."

Dax shook his head. "Is there something I should know about?"

She shrugged. "I think not... but your friend earlier thought so." She laughed slightly.

He frowned and turned his body to face her. "Blaine, what is it?" He asked softly.

Blaine shrugged. "Somehow..." Her face twisted in confusion as she tried to think more clearly. "Somehow me living on the streets came up... Um... anyway, it came up about hate and anger... and I said I knew how it felt 'cause of when I lived on the streets." She shrugged and laughed it off. "I don't get why she thought you should know..."

Dax shook his head. "She wouldn't have said something to me if I already knew it. Is there something about it I don't know?" He asked and squeezed her knee lightly. "You can tell me, Blaine."

Blaine shrugged. "I don't believe you need to know, Dax. That's why I never told you... it's just the past anyway."

Dax frowned and pulled her wrist towards him, pulling Blaine into his chest. "I don't like when you withhold things from me." He whispered.

Blaine sighed. "It's not important Dax."

He sighed and allowed her to straight back up. He moved to take off his tie and set it down beside him. He leaned back against the back of the couch and fixed his collar to make it comfortable before closing his eyes. Blaine searched his face before frowning. She let out a sigh and layed back down, pressing her face into the pillow. "A-Aside from getting beat up a fair amount, I had been raped on several different occasions..." She muttered quietly. "That's all I'm hiding..." She whipsered, biting her lip. "But I don't see it being important to the present time..."

Dax's eyes widened in shock and he turned to look at Blaine. "Not important?" He shouted and shook his head, leaning forward with his elbows on his knee's and burying his face into his hands. "Blaine..." He murmured, but trailed off.

Blaine shook her head and pressed her face further into the couch, remaining silent.

After a few moments he pulled his face from his hands and turned to look at Blaine. He could only see her back. "Blaine..." He whispered and grabbed her wrist, pulling at it slightly. "Blaine..." He said a bit louder.

She shook her head and pulled her wrist away. "I don't want to talk about it." She murmured. "I didn't want to tell you in the first place."

Dax frowned and moved to his knee's on the floor beside her head. He moved his arms around her despite her reluctantness and trying to push him away and brought her into his lap. "This was something I needed to know." He whispered and lowered his face.

Blaine shook her head. "You weren't around, it has no connection to us as a couple now... I didn't think it was needed.." She mutterred, keeping her eyes closed and her face turned away.

Dax shook his head. "It has everything to do with us." He whispered and tightened his arms around her body. "Blaine, I...I'm so sorry I wasn't here to protect you." He whispered.

Blaine shrugged. "You're telling me that knowing I lived on the streets, the thought of me possibly being raped never crossed your mind?" She sighed.

Dax frowned. "I...I guess I was naive to think nothing like that would happen." As the words left his lips, tears began to brim his eyes.

Blaine shook her head and pulled from his arms to sit back on the couch. "It's not your fault, Dax..." She murmured, keeping her eyes from him. "Chris was useless, you would have been too..."

Dax gritted his teeth and clenched his hands into fists. "Do...do you know the people who did it to you?" Dax asked, keeping his head lowered.

Blaine sighed and glanced at him for a moment. "Dax... don't do this to yourself."

Dax shook his head and looked back up. The tears slipped out the corner of his eyes. "Do you know who did this to you?" He asked more sternly.

Her eyes widened at his expression and tears. "D-Dax... wh-why are you...?" She trailed off and shook her head in confusion.

"Blaine..." He almost shouted. He shook his head and lowered his head again. He moved his sleeve to wipe his tears before looking back up again. "Please..." He whispered and reached up to caress her cheek. "Do you, or not? Could you point them out if you had to? Do you at least remember what they look like - something?"

"Wh-What will you do?" She asked nervously.

Dax gritted his teeth. "I'll...do something, that's for sure."

She shook her head. "I'm not telling you then." She sighed. "I don't want you getting hurt..."

Dax sighed and closed his eyes, taking in a breath. "Were you just left on the streets? Were you taken to a house? What exactly happened?" He asked, keeping his eyes shut.

Blaine sighed deeply and turned her face away. "It was a group of five men. One night they caught sight of Chris and I and instantly became interested in me. They questioned Chris and I on who we were, why we were on the streets, where our parents were. Chris avoided them and their questions the best he could. They left for a few days and Chris and I believed we'd be alright." She let out a shaky breath. "However, a few days passed and Chris and I had changed location. A car had driven by late at night, which wasn't uncommon, even when it stopped to talk to us, however, when the door opened we saw that it had the men from the days before." She shook her head. "Chris grabbed my hand and pulled me away. We ran until we find ourselves trapped in a dark alley that came to a dead end. A few of them had knives and talked about killing us afterward, I caught some of their names too as they talked. In the end, they held Chris back as they each took turns with me." She gritted her teeth, tears slipping from her eyes. She let out a shaky breath again. "I kept telling them to just kill me. Chris had been such a bother that they knocked him out cold. Eventually they left me in the alley, beaten and bloody after believeing me to be dead. I had crawled over to Chris and cried on him until he finally came to. He felt so bad and gulity." She shook her head, pulling her knees to her chest. "W-We never even went to the police about it because we were in far too much trouble with the police already that we knew they would disreguard me to get to arresting us for our own crimes..." She sniffled, trying to keep back the sobs as tears slipped from her eyes rapidly. "I-I didn't want to tell anyone, Dax..."

Dax gritted his teeth, forcing back the tears. He pulled her forward again to leaned her head against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her shoulder. "I'm sorry..." He whispered and tightened his arms. "I had no idea." He whispered and shook his head. He pulled back to wipe her eyes of the tears.

Blaine shook her head. She reached up to wipe the few tears that had slipped from his eyes. "D-Don't apologize, Dax... it happened and there is nothing that could be done now.." She whispered. "Most of those bastards live a normal life and got off scott free..."

"Then justice needs to be done." He said through his teeth.

Blaine shook her head. "I'm not telling you who they were... I-I refuse to see you do something reckless..." She whispered, biting her lip.

Dax shook his head. "Blaine, I won't get hurt, trust me." He whispered and moved to press his lips gently against her lips. "All I need is their first and last names." He whispered against her lips.

"So you can go to the police-"

"Police isn't enough." He said.

Blaine shook her head in confusion. "Then what would you do with their names?"

He pulled back and searched her eyes. "Blaine, do you want justice? What do you want for them?"

Blaine closed her eyes and gritted her teeth. "D-Death..."

"I can make that happen." He whispered and pressed his lips against hers.

Blaine shook her head in confusion, pushing him back slightly. "H-How... n-no..." Her eyes widened slightly. "K-Kira? Y-You're not K-Kira... a-are you?"

Dax shook his head. "No..." He whispered and lowered his head. He tried to think of something, and then remembered. "He does have a website..." He whispered, keeping his head lowered. "Maybe he'll see my message and will...go after them." He lifted his head again. "If not...I will with my bare hands."

Blaine shook her head. "N-No! That website is a joke, and I _refuse_ to let you do something so reckless!" She sighed and gripped his shoulders. "Dax, please, promise me!"

"Please, just give me the names, Blaine." Dax said, grabbing her arms lightly. "Please."

Blaine gritted her teeth and closed her eyes. She moved from his lap and stood up, swaying slightly before going over to a desk that had paper and a pen. She clenched her free hand as she wrote down the five names with extra notes beside each. She remembered the night so clearly - some of the men purposely told them her name to "ensure" she'd never forget the "best" night of her life. Tears slipped from her eyes at the thought. She walked back over to Dax and sat down on the couch in front of him. "Th... This man is in jail currently... h-he is in for minor crimes though..." She pointed to the second name. "This guy moved out of Tokyo..." The third name. "He works at the coffee shop downtown..." The fourth. "He died in a car crash last week..." The fifth. "H-He runs a gas station in the richer part of Tokyo..." She muttered.

Dax took the piece of paper and looked the names over. First: he could find. Third: he could find. Fourth: nothing need be. Fifth: he could find. "The second..." Dax mumbled and shook his head and stuffed the piece of paper into his pants pocket. "Thank you." He whispered and got to his feet. He grabbed her hand and held it in his. "They will pay." He ensured. Then added: "With their lives."

Blaine frowned up at Dax. "P-Please... p-promise me you wont be reckless... I-I can't lose you, Dax..." She whispered, tears slipping from her eyes.

Dax chuckled deeply and leaned down to press his lips against hers. "You won't lose me." He murmured.

Blaine moved to her feet and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, more tears slipping as she choked on a sob. Dax wrapped his arms tightly around her shoulders and rested his head on top of hers. "Thank you for telling me." He whispered. "About the whole thing, I mean."

Blaine nodded slowly before letting out a small laugh. "I-I need more sake..." She mumured, stepping from his arms and moving to the kitchen to pull out a hidden bottle of sake - she kept it for times like these when she was depressed with the bruden of her past. She quickly poured herself a glass and downed it, still choking on the odd sob as tears fell. Dax had followed her to the kitchen and watched as she downed the first drink. He frowned and moved forward, taking the bottle from her hands, taking a mouth full and placing it on the counter top.

"Haven't you already had enough to drink?" He whispered and blocked her way to the bottle.

She shook her head, keeping her eyes away from his as she tried to reach around him for it. "I don't want to remember telling you..." She muttered quietly.

Dax reached to grab her wrists and moved to entwine his fingers with hers. "No matter what, you will remember." He murmured.

She frowned and bit her lip, a sob leaving her throat. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders again and stroked her hair. Blaine stayed in his arms for a while before pulling away. She headed towards the kitchen exit before reaching the bottle, taking a sip from the bottle before stumbling out to the livingroom, making her way to her bedroom. She quickly changed out of her dress and into her pajama's. She sighed deeply and went to the washroom to wipe off her make-up. When she was done she made her way back to the livingroom and flopped down on the couch, considering going to find the bottle of sake, but decided against it - she wasn't sure where Dax had gone, but she was sure that he would show himself shortly.

Dax had returned to his room to change as well. He sat down on the edge of his bed and stared at the death note. He shook his head and sighed. Despite having the names written down on a piece of paper beside the death note, he had no idea what either of them look like. He wrote down beside the names what Blaine had told her about each of them, and he vowed for tomorrow to go looking for those he could. He looked for his laptop, remembering that he had put it in the livingroom when he had returned home on friday, yesterday; it was now almost sunday. He stood and crossed the room, leaving to the livingroom.

Blaine was sitting on the couch with the sake in her hand. He shook his head and crossed to her, pulling the bottle from her hands. "Blaine." He sighed and walked over to the desk to grab his laptop. "It's mine for the night." He chuckled and left for his room.

Blaine sighed and followed him to his room. She stood in the doorway with a frown. "If you're going to take it... can I at least sleep in your bed? You promised I could..." She muttered.

Dax nodded his head, setting his laptop bag on top of the death note. He unzipped it and took it out, plugging it into the wall beside the desk. "I already said you could..." He confirmed and sat in the desk chair.

Blaine nodded slowly and moved to his bed, crawling in and pulling the blankets around her as she closed her eyes. Her face was to him as she mumbled. "What are you doing anyway? It's eleven thirty at night..." She slurred, thanks to her sake and fatigue.

"Searching something." He mumbled in reply as he turned and waited for the laptop to power up. When the start-up screen popped up, Dax typed his password in and waited for his desktop to load.

He spun halfway around to smile at Blaine. "I'll be there in a few minutes." He whispered.

She gave a tired smile and nodded. "Can I have my sake back?" She muttered.

"No." Dax chuckled. "You're going to sleep, you don't need it."

She shrugged. "I could drink it until you came to bed..." She whispered.

Dax shook his head and turned his back to Blaine, hding the computer screen from her line of vision. After bringing up the internet browser, he typed in the first name of the one in prison. "Makoto, Shiba." The second link looked promising; an article about a man named Shiba Makota. He clicked the link and began to read the article. It was about how Shiba had broke and entered into a small families house, trashed the place, and stole a few expensive items. He glanced back at Blaine before turning back to the screen and scrolling down the page. Near the end it showed a picture of Shiba looking sheepish, almost drunk, in hand cuffs and being led by a police officer.

Dax shook his head and opened the death note to the first page. Names filled up to half the lined paper from previous times Dax had written names down. He heard Zane chuckled and glanced towards the door to see Zane.

"You're being quite bold to be doing this with Blaine in the room."

Dax shrugged and grunted before reaching for a pen and writing down the name. He wanted his death to be more than just a heartattack, so he wrote down "strangles himself" beside his name, along with a time. Eleven-forty five would probably be a good time, no guards around that could stop him. He closed the notebook and stuffed it back under the laptop bag as he closed down the computer and stuffed it back into the bag. The other two of which he could easily get faces for would have to be written down the next day when he could pay them each a little visit.

He turned his chair towards Blaine, hearing her deep rhythmic breathing.

"Well, I see clearly that there was no need for me to come tonight." Zane said and rolled his eyes.

Dax gritted his teeth and turned his head towards Zane. "Five of them..." He whispered in english and shook his head. "She was raped by five men."

Zane nodded. "But they aren't state criminals?"

Dax shook his head. "I don't care if they are..."

Zane chuckled lightly. "They're innocent lives, Kira won't be able to cover you this time."

"Like I said, I don't care." Dax shook his head.

Blaine stirred slightly and groaned, the blanket slipping off of her shoulder. Dax stood and stretched his arms as he yawned.

"As long as she's protected and recieves justice..." Dax yawned.

Zane chuckled before disappearing from the room. Dax pulled the blankets back and climbed in beside Blaine, moving closer to wrap his arms around her and kissed her cheek. Blaine stirred again when Dax climbed in beside her. She nuzzled her face into his chest and mumbled something that sounded like jiberish.

The next morning Dax woke up early and climbed out of bed. Blaine slept silently as he quickly dressed and reached for his bag. He stuffed his laptop bag into it along with the death note and left a note on the bed beside Blaine saying he head out and will be back before noon, along with his cell number in case she needed to phone. He grabbed his cell and car keys before leaving the house. He drove his way towards the richer part of Tokyo, stopping at all the gas stations he knew of, asking the workers if _Hiroshi, Takahashi _was the owner of the place. He lucked out on the fourth try and asked if he could meet with him. Fortunately, the owner was in Tokyo still and was about to leave for a vacation, and the worker called him up.

Dax was telling the worker about how much he hated the service and wanted to speak with him directly, not just the manager. After taking the phone in his own hands, the owner eventually agreed to meet with Dax. After waiting ten minutes, a car pulled into the gas station driveway and a man stepped out. He was wearing jeans and a simple leather jacket, sunglasses over his eyes. He pulled them off casually as Dax approached him quickly.

"Takahashi?" Dax asked.

The man held up his hands. "Hey, hey now. Why so improper?" He asked.

Dax narrowed his eyes. "I'm disliking your services very much." Dax stated.

He shrugged. "How so?"

Dax narrowed his eyes further. He placed the tip of his index finger to the palm of his hand. "One: your staff is rude." He placed his index and middle finger to his palm. "Two: your gas is expensive; how do you expect anyone to pay for it. Three: You're sick."

Takahashi raised his hands in defence. "How am _I_ sick?"

Dax placed his hands on his hips and chuckled. "Oh, I think you know." He stated and turned to walk towards his car.

Takahashi stood baffled, his hands still up in defence. "T-that's it?" He asked.

Dax ignored him as he opened his car door and jumped in. Takahashi was walking towards his car now, so Dax put the keys in and turned the ignition before driving away quickly. He gritted his teeth and made his way to the only coffee shop that Dax could think Blaine was referring to. He parked the car and entered into the shop. Taking a seat in the corner of the shop between the wall and window, Dax pulled the laptop out and set it up, plugging it into the wall beside the table. He pulled out the death note and wrote down Takahashi's name. Along with the name, he wrote, "Stabs himself to death with a butchers knife. 5:30 pm." He gritted his teeth and closed the notebook as a waiter approached the table.

"Good morning, sir. Can I get you anything?"

"Yes, can I have a cup of herbal tea." Dax replied.

The waiter nodded. "Anything else?"

Dax shook his head. The waiter bowed and disappeared from his sight. Dax turned to the laptop and brought the internet browser up again. Blaine had said that the second man, named Tamako, Nanami had moved out of Japan. He typed in the name, hoping he had been some big named guy. Unfortunately, there wasn't any luck. After a few searches, the waiter returned and place the tea in front of Dax.

"Thank you." Dax smiled.

She nodded and left again. Dax watched as the waiter left and searched the room for anyone who might look like a "Kaito". No luck. He took a sip of his tea and turned back to the computer with a sigh.

Back at the house, Blaine stirred and woke up. She looked around tiredly when her eyes caught site of a piece of paper on the pillow beside hers. She reached for it and read it quickly before letting out a sigh. She sat up and rubbed her temples - a massive headache pounded in her skull and unfortunately, she remembered telling Dax about her deepest darkest secret. She sighed again and looked around his room, finding the sake bottle he had set aside and moved to the livingroom to wrap herself up in a blanket. The bottle was already more than half empty from the night before. She shrugged and decided to finish it off as she watched T.V - she wasn't set to work on Monday anyways.

After an hour had passed, Dax stood and put the laptop back into the bag. He put both the laptop and and notebook into his book bag and moved to the front desk to pay. A man stood at the cash register and smiled at Dax. He tipped his head slightly and greeted him.

"Did you have a nice time?" He asked.

Dax's eyes fell on the man name tag: Tsukimo, Kaito. Dax narrowed his eyes at the man.

"I did until now." Dax replied and pulled out his wallet.

The man was taken aback. "I'm sorry?"

Dax shook his head and handed over the yen. "Not sorry enough." Dax said and snarled. He turned to the exit and made his way to his car. Once inside the car, Dax pulled the notebook from his bag and wrote down Kaito's name, along with, "Catches on fire and burns to death, 11:00 am." He pulled from the parking lot and made his way back home.

Once inside the house, Dax made his way to the bedroom. He noticed Blaine wasn't in his bed anymore and set his bag on the desk. He pulled a piece of paper from the death note and ripped a piece off. For the next fifteen minutes, Dax set out to make it so that the paper was hidden and only a small space was left open. His plan was to get Blaine to write the name on the paper herself. He had outlined five rectangles for where she should write the names with the second outlined rectangle being a part of the actual death note paper; hidden in such a way so she couldn't touch it while writing unless she poked at it or something. In the second rectangle, he began to write Tamako, Nanami's name, writing only "Tam".

Finally, he moved out to find where Blaine was. He found Blaine laying on the couch watching television with the sake bottle on the table in front of her. He moved over to sit beside her on the couch. He reached for the sake bottle and found it empty before turning to Blaine. "It's only ten..." He murmured.

She shrugged, her eyes still locked on the T.V. "It helped with my headache..." She murmured.

Dax shook his head. "You should've waited until later tonight." He murmured. "I could've had a mouth full." He sighed and leaned back against the couch.

"I have more hidden if you want it." She said, glancing at him.

Dax glanced over and shook his head. "I lost the piece of paper with the men's name. I need you to write down their names again."

Blaine's eyes were heavy and looked hazy as she looked up at him. She sighed and shook her head. "Not my fault if you lost it." She muttered, her voice slightly slurred.

Dax frowned. "Blaine, please. Don't be difficult."

Blaine chuckled and rolled over onto her back, looking at the ceiling. "I'm drinking sake over that matter. Why would I re-write the names of the men who destroyed my life?" She murmured, too drunk to care if what she said upset Dax.

"It's for your own justice." Dax said and shrugged.

Blaine chuckled. "Go get me more sake... then I'll do it."

Dax shook his head. "I think you've had enough." He chuckled and moved to kneel in front of Blaine. He pushed her hair out of her face. "I have the paper and pen here." He whispered and kissed her cheek.

She turned her eyes down to his hands and sighed. "I want more sake.."

"How about..." Dax made her roll over onto her back. "Instead of sake..." He leaned down to press his lips to hers.

Her eyes softened before closing. "You don't like alchohol though..." She muttered. "And I've had a lot..."

"That's why I say no more sake." He whispered and pressed her lips harder to hers.

She sighed and pulled back from his lips. She moved to sit up and held out her hand. "Hand me the paper..."

Dax smiled softly and gave her the pen. He gave the the piece of paper to Blaine and pointed towards the second rectangle. "I faintly remembered his name, but I completely blanked on it." He shrugged.

Blaine sighed and wote the names in order, the man who no longer lived in Tokyo's name going into the second triangle. When she finished she sighed and handed him the paper before standing up and heading towards the kitchen. Dax placed the paper on the table and caught Blaine before she entered the kitchen. He wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned his chin on her shoulder. "Thank you." He whispered.

Blaine nodded. "Yeah, yeah... can I go get my sake now?" She muttered.

Dax shook his head and forced her to turn back around. "No sake for you for the rest of the day." He murmured.

Blaine scoffed. "Why not?"

"I don't want you become an alcoholic." He frowned and sighed. "I'm not comfortable with how much you've been drinking."

Blaine shook her head. "I will not become an alcoholic, and it's just today... I promise... tomorrow I wont touch sake."

Dax shook his head, guiding her back towards the couch. She groaned in annoyance and plopped down. She crossed her arms over her chest and pouted. "You're no fair..."

Dax chuckled and leaned his knee on the couch beside her as he leaned down and presed his lips to hers. "It's perfectly fair, you've already drank half a bottle before ten." He whispered.

She shrugged and sighed. "So where'd you go anyway?"

Dax shrugged. "Went to get gas and grab a cup of tea." He replied and moved to kiss the side of her jaw. "Why?"

She shrugged. "Just curious." She sighed and closed her eyes, moving to rest her head on his shoulder. "W-Weren't you planning on seeing your friends today?"

"You're coming, right?" He asked as his lips brushed against her neck.

She shivered slightly and shrugged. "I-If I can sober up by then..." She whispered.

"Have a shower, and have a few slices of bread." He whispered and entwined his fingers with hers. "But no sake."

She sighed and forced a smile. "Can I have some later?"

Dax shook his head. "Why don't we wait a little while, and we both can get drinks together?" He whispered.

She moved to look at him and laughed. "Fine." She sighed and rubbed her eyes. "Maybe I'll have some coffee too..."

Dax nodded. Blaine went to stand, but Dax's body had her pinned. "Promise me?" He asked.

She nodded. "Follow me if you don't believe me."

Dax shrugged and then let her go, following her to the kitchen. "River called while I was at the coffee shop and wants to come over later." Dax said and leaned against the kitchen door frame.

Blaine put on the pot of coffee and nodded slowly, rubbing her forehead to try and snap herself back to reality a bit more. She sighed. "Just him, or Miyah too?"

Dax shrugged. "I guess I assumed Miyah would tag along; I didn't really ask."

Blaine nodded. "I aparently cannot drink around other people... I spill things I don't mean to..." She muttered with a sigh.

"You weren't going to anyways." He smirked. and chuckled lightly.

She laughed. "I meant I shouldn't have yesterday in front of Miyah..."

Dax shrugged. "I'm glad you did." He murmured and lowered his head.

Blaine sighed and turned to glance at the coffee pot before looking up at Dax. "I'm sorry..." She murmured.

"About what?" Dax asked in confusion.

"For drinking like this... I probably embaressed you with your friends last night.."

Dax shrugged. "You didn't necessarily embarass me." He shook his head. "We still had a pretty good night."

She nodded. "I did... u-until we got home..." She muttered, lowering her head.

After a moment of silence, Dax sighed. "Are you not glad you told me?"

She shrugged. "I'm worried you'll do something stupid... a-also that was my deepest-darkest secret..." She muttered.

"Aside from me doing something reckless, do you not feel better? Especially since it's me you told?" He asked.

She shrugged again. "I think it's because I told you that it's still bothering me.." She whispered.

"I know it's a personal matter, but this is something I needed to know, Blaine." Dax murmured.

Blaine shrugged. "I still don't think you did..."

"If we...well..." Dax ran his hand through his hair. "Anytime in the future, if we were to move further in our relationship, I would have needed to have known that." He murmured and turned his face away. "It may be personal, but it becomes something I need to know as well.."

Blaine shrugged. "I don't have anything if that's what you're getting at... I get checked regularly..."

Dax shook his head. "No...victims of sexual abuse tend to react differently..." Dax said.

She eyed him for a moment before sighing. "Oh... okay..." She heard the coffee finish and she turned to pour herself a cup, putting in her prefered amount of milk and sugar before taking a sip.

Dax sighed and walked over to wrap his arms around her. "I wouldn't want to hurt you or anything." He whispered.

Blaine nodded. "Thanks..." She whispered, taking another sip of her coffee.

"Do you feel any better telling me about it now?" He asked.

She shrugged. "I guess. I-I'm just really worried about you doing something stupid... you looked so pissed when I told you yesterday..."

"Of course I was - but not at you." He whispered. "It's alright now though...they'll get what was coming from them since the incident."

Blaine shook her head. "You mean the whole "put their names on the Kira website" thing?" She sighed. "You better not have... police can track that..."

Dax shook his head. "I doubt the police will even be able to do anything before they find them dead." Then he added: "Hopefully." He breathed in slowly. "I didn't do anything with your name on the website." He whispered.

Blaine sighed and shook her head. "But police can follow it to see where it was posted from..." She groaned. "Dax, please tell me you didn't..."

Dax shook his head. "Everything will be perfectly fine. Trust me, alright?"

She let out a shaky breath. "If something happens to you I swear..." She shook her head and trailed off, putting her cup to her lips to take another sip of her coffee.

Dax chuckled softly. "Don't worry. Put it completely out of your mind, alright?" He whispered.

She sighed and nodded. "I'll try..." She muttered, taking another sip.

Dax nodded. "You'll see that everything will be perfectly fine."

Blaine sat down her glass and moved to wrap her arms around Dax. "So what time was River planning on coming over?"

"Later, why?"

She shrugged. "I'm just asking. I wanted a time if you had it..."

"River was saying around one or so." Dax replied.

Blaine nodded. "Alright. I should be sober by then.."

"If you drank half a bottle of sake, I don't think you'd be completely sober by then." He chuckled.

Blaine smirked. "If I drink enough coffee, and have enough bread, along with a really cold shower I will be."

Dax shrugged. "Maybe."

Blaine sighed and moved from his arms to take a sip of her coffee again. Dax returned to the livingroom to fetch the piece of paper before returning to his bedroom. He had been hoping to return to his room immdiately after she had wrote the names in order to give Nanami a more painful death, but that clearly didn't work as well as he had hoped. He smiled smugly and sat down on the chair, looking the piece of paper over.

"Now it's a waiting game." Zane said.

Dax nodded. "Yeah, a waiting game." He agreed.

"An interesting waiting game." Zane added.

"An excited waiting game."

"Painful..."

Dax nodded.

"When do you plan on killing Blaine?"

Dax's eyes snapped to look at Zane. "Never." He said instantly.

Zane sighed. "I was kind of hoping-"

"Well, hope no more. I'm not killing her." Dax said and glared at Zane.

Zane shrugged. "Just wondering."

"No." Dax narrowed his eyes. "I wouldn't even dream of doing such a thing."

"Humans are funny." Zane chuckled.

Shortly after Dax left, Blaine went to have a cold shower to try and help snap her mind back to sober. It worked a bit, she was still a bit light headed though. She went back to her room and changed into jeans and a long red-sleeved shirt. She moved to Dax's bedroom and knocked lightly on the door as she looked at him sitting at his desk. "Dax?"

"Yes?" He asked and looked up, hoping she wouldn't come any closer. The notebook was open on his desk with the piece of paper sitting on top.

She eyed him for a moment before sighing. "I ah... wanted to apologize again..." She murmured. "You know... now that I can think clearly..."

Dax shook his head. "No, it's alright." He said and smiled softly. He turned the chair to face her and leaned forward with his elbows on his knee's. "Do you feel better?"

She nodded. "Yes. I feel much better than this morning..."

Dax nodded. "That's good."

She nodded and sighed. "Are you doing work? I can leave you be..."

Dax shook his head and flipped the notebook closed. "Nah, just jotting down a few things." He laughed lightly and turned back to smile at Blaine.

She smiled softly. "Uh.. while I'm thinking of it. I don't work tomorrow, so I was thinking maybe I could do some grocery shopping but.. I'll need money."

Dax nodded. "Here." He reached into his pants pocket and pulled out his wallet. He pulled out 8060 yen, holding out towards her. "Just incase we both forget later tonight."

She smiled slightly and walked over to take the money, putting it in her pocket until she went back to her room. "Thanks..."

Dax nodded. "Thank _you_." He smiled.

She rolled her eyes. "I haven't bought food yet."

Dax laughed lightly. "That's okay. I'm saying thank you anyways."

She smiled slightly and bent down to press her lips lightly to his. "I love you, Dax..."

Dax reached up to caress her cheek. "I love you." He murmured.

Zane pretended to throw up. "And you wonder why I'm never around."

Dax laughed lightly. Blaine blushed and pulled back. "Wh-What's so funny?"

Dax shook his head. "It's not important." He shrugged.

"I'm unimportant?" Zane asked. "If it hadn't been for me, you wouldn't have the death note right now, and you wouldn't have been able to save yourself or her."

Dax laughed again and shook his head. "Silly, silly." He sighed.

Zane pretended to barf again. "Alright, it's kind of weird when you use pep talk with me."

Dax shrugged. Blaine stared at Dax with completely confusion.

"So, if River and Miyah were to show up, would you be ready?" Dax asked.

Blaine nodded slowly. "Y-Yeah..."

Dax nodded as well. "That's good."

Blaine smirked. "They're going to show up any moment, aren't they?"

Dax shrugged. "Possibly." He chuckled.

Blaine sighed and moved to sit on his lap with a smirk. "Uh huh, sure."

Dax laughed lightly and looked up at her. "What? They might be." He chuckled.

"That might, is sounding a lot more like a, they are."

"And if they are?"

Blaine shrugged. "I don't care... s-so long as Miyah doesn't question me..." She murmured.

Dax nodded. "It'll tell her to leave it alone." He murmured.

She nodded. "Thanks."

Dax nodded and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Were you planning on doing anything today?" He asked.

Blaine smirked. "Well, since you took my sake, no."

A knock came at the front door, followed by the door bell. Dax looked up at Blaine and smiled. "I guess you want to get it?"

Blaine smirked and shook her head. "Nope, this time it's yours." She stated, moving off of his lap.

Dax sighed befre moving to throw Blaine over his shoulder. The door bell rang again. Dax chuckled and made his way to the front door. He opened it and smiled at his friends.

River looked at Dax with a blankly expression. "Greet us with a butt?"

Miyah laughed. "Seems like you two were having fun."

Dax shrugged. "Sure, you could call it that."

Blaine rolled her eyes and sighed. "You can put me down anytime now..."

"Nah, I'm good." Dax said and laughed, ushering the two inside.

River and Miyah kicked their shoes off before making their way to the livingroom.

"More alcohol?" Miyah said and waved her hands towards the bottle.

Dax laughed and scratched his head. "It's empty."

"You drank the whole bottle?" Miyah gasped.

Dax laughed and shook his head before moving to pick the bottle up. "Don't worry about it."

Miyah sighed and face palmed. "And you wonder why I was afraid to leave you alone."

Dax laughed. "I'm a big boy." He said and moved to the kitchen to the dispose of the bottle. "Here that? I'm getting flack for you." He said sarcastically and chuckled.

Blaine struggled to get back to her feet. "I never said you had to." She shrugged. "Besides, her being a nurse, I'm sure she will notice something off about me."

Dax shrugged before returning to the livingroom. "So, what were you two up to this morning?"

River laughed. "Someone singing in the shower."

Miyah laughed. "And?"

River shrugged. "Girls."

Miyah laughed. "Boys." She scoffed and rolled her eyes sarcastically.

Blaine was sitting beside Dax on the couch, watching the three as they spoke in English.

"So, uh...Dax. Can I speak with you?" Miyah asked in english.

Dax glanced at Blaine and then turned back to Miyah with a shrug. "I guess." He turned to Blaine and tapped her knee. "I'll be right back."

Blaine nodded. "Have fun."

Dax led Miyah out of the livingroom and into the hall. Miyah shook her her and continued down the hall until they reached Dax's room. She stepped in and closed the door behind Dax. "Did you speak with Blaine?" She asked as she leaned against the door.

"Hey." River said and positioned himself in a cooler position on the chair he sat in.

Blaine glanced at River and smirked, shaking her head. She understood the single word he said and replied with an Enlgish hello.

"How are you?" River asked and smiled.

Blaine had caught that too but didn't know how to reply so she shrugged.

River nodded. He pointed towards Blaine and said. "You..." Then he made a heart with his fingers. "Love Dax..." Then he made a big circle with his hands around him. "Lots..?"

She rolled her eyes and laughed. "If only you knew how stupid you look doing that." She said in Japanese, chuckling. Finally she nodded in reply to his question. "I... do..." She murmured in English. She had picked up on some English words when she was in highschool, and then she had a English-Japanese speaking friend at work, and then there was Dax to help her as well.

River nodded. "He's pretty cool." River glanced towards the exit to the hallway.

Blaine shrugged, not knowing what he had said. She sighed and glanced down at her jewlery that was still on the table from the night before. "Do...you dislike me?" Blaine asked in English, glancing over at River.

River shook his head. "No, of course not! Why would I?" He asked, his facing twisting in confusion. "I mean, if Dax loves you...then there's obviously more then meets the eye." He laughed nervously and scratched the back of his neck.

Blaine only caught a few words. She sighed and shrugged. She got up to walk over to the computer and motioned for River to follow. She went to the internet and brought up a translater. She typed in, "I figured this would be easier for you and I..."

River laughed. "Good idea." He said and nodded.

Blaine smiled softly and turned back to type, "So how long have you known Dax?"

River replied and typed, "I've known him since he first started university four years ago. I was on my second year, he was on his first. We were in the cafteria and he tripped by our table." River laughed at the memory. "Miyah was the one who invited him to hang out with us - she claimed he seemed like a fun guy if he was able to laugh at himself."

Blaine read his answer quickly and laughed slightly herself. She replied, "That sounds like something Dax would do..."

River nodded. "Definitely." He said and laughed again. He wrote it down when she looked at him expecantly.

Blaine chuckled before sighing. "Conversation is difficult to make with you..."

River shrugged. "I knew I should have taken Japanese when I had the chance." He murmured. Then typed: I'm not very linguistic.

"Niether am I." She typed back.

River nodded and glanced back towards the exit to the hall. Blaine smirked and quickly typed, "Do you have a crush on Miyah? You two look cute."

River bursted out laughing then contained himself. He cleared his throat and began to type, "No, no. I'm not interested in Miyah like that. We had our fill of each other a while ago and it didn't work out well. We're too much alike."

Blaine shrugged. "I guess that make sense. Shame though, you two really do look like a decent couple."

River shrugged. "That's what everyone told us, but they never saw us fight or argue much." He chuckled and continued to write. "Besides, I do have one in mind. And Miyah likes someone else."

Blaine nodded. "Yeah, Dax."

River sighed and nodded. "Dax." He said.

Blaine leaned back in the chair and sighed. She glanced at River and attempted to say in English. "He's mine."

River chuckled. "He's been yours since we've met him." He winked. After noticing her questioning look, he rolled his eyes playfully and laughed before typing it into the computer.

Her face turned a light shade of red as she read it. She laughed nervously and nodded before typing, "Apparently you two knew that even before I did."

River chuckled. "Twenty woman." River typed, let her read it, then erased it to type more. "I've tried twenty times to set him up with someone, but each time he'd turn them down. And I mean, they were woman men looked towards as soon as they walked in the room, but he never took a bite. He always acted distant or uninterested. The fifteenth woman, he turned her down flat and told her about you." He chuckled and sat back as she read.

She chuckled and shook her head. "Stupid Dax." She murmured in English.

River shrugged. "I never could understand that man."

Blaine sighed and looked down the hallway that Miyah and Dax had left to - she could guess what they were talking about, but she wondered what was taking so long. River noticed Blaine reaction to look down the hall and typed, "Shall we go see what's going on?"

Blaine typed, "No. I know what's going on... I just don't like it..."

"What is it?" River asked.

Blaine shook her head and typed, "I told Miyah something last night when I was drunk, she basically forced me to tell Dax, and now they're talking about it... nothing you need to concern yourself with, or rather... don't bother with it."

River sighed. He hated being out of the loop, but he knew he shouldn't pry. Instead he nodded.

"Are you sure it's all good now?" Miyah asked.

Dax nodded his head and put his face in his hands as he sat on the bed. "I'm sure." He replied.

Miyah shook her head. "Just because she told you doesn't mean everything is "okay", Dax." Miyah frowned.

Dax sighed and lifted his face. "Don't worry, the guys are taken care of."

"How so?"

"One was already in jail, another had been in a car crash and was killed. One moved away, but hey? And the other two, I paid a visit."

Miyah's eyes widened slightly. "You didn't do anything reckless, did you Dax?"

Dax shook his head and stood back up. "Don't worry, Miyah. I'm not stupid."

Miyah frowned and shook her head. "Humans are capable of crazy things, no matter the person or what was going on."

Dax sighed. "I'm not-"

"Most people who do things are the least likely people. I hear it all the time, families: "Johny wouldn't do that!" I'm not saying you would, but..." Her voice trailed off.

Dax laughed and moved forward to wrap his arms around Miyah and sighed. "Don't worry, Miyah. I'm not reckless."

"Well, considering the alcohol you-"

Dax shook his head. "Leave it be, it's not important."

Miyah sighed and leaned into Dax's embrace, but Dax stepped back. "We should probably return, they'll prbably be wondering what's going on."

Miyah nodded and took one last glance around the room. "Your room looks like your dorm. Still stuck in university mode?" She chuckled.

Dax shrugged. "I didn't bring too much stuff from Canada. Only important things."

"Family pictures aren't impor..." Miyah caught herself a little too late and turned to frown at Dax. "Sorry."

Dax shook his head. "No, it's fine." He waved her off and sighed as his eyes drifted around the room as well.

Once Dax and his parents settled down in Canada, he began to see his parents less and less. Eventually it got to the point they were hardly around, so there was hardly ever a time when pictures had been taken, or his prents had taken Dax out somewhere fun. It got to the point where they had drifted apart, son from parents, and Dax learned to take care of himself. He didn't like pictures that much anyways. The only picture he kept was of himself and Blaine when they were children, and it was in his wallet; he wondered if Blaine had actually ever seen it.

Miyah sighed and made her way over to the desk. "Clean as can be." She murmured and reached for the black notebook on his table.

Dax's eyes widened slightly and he reached for Miyah's wrist to pull her back into an embrace. Miyah gasped at the sudden pull and change in Dax.

"Alright, I'll admit I've missed you." Dax murmured and glanced over Miyah's head at the notebook. He sighed in relief inwardly that she hadn't actually touched the book.

Miyah softened and melted into the embrace, wrapping her arms around Dax's back. "You know, you've never actually told me what you do here in Japan." She whispered.

"I'm a private school english teacher." He replied and began to lead her back to the living room.

Miyah sighed and followed him, enjoying the least bit of his hand holding hers.

When they returned to the livingroom, Blaine was staring at them while River typed into the computer. Dax let go of Miyah's hand and waved at Blaine.

"Sorry we took so long." Dax said.

River turned his head to smile at the two. "'Bout time!"

Blaine continued to eye the pair. She bit the inside her her cheek and sighed. "It's fine..." She murmured.

River stood straight and stretched his back from leaning over and typing. "Are you two up for a movie?"

Dax chuckled and shook his head. "He have one person who can really only speak Japanese, and one who really only knows English..."

River shrugged. "It's called renting."

Dax sighed and turned to Blaine. "Up for renting a movie tonight?" He asked and smiled.

Blaine eyed Dax for a moment and nodding. "Guess you lied..." She smirked.

Dax reached up to scratch his head. "We'll still have later tonight. River was referring to renting a movie now."

Blaine shrugged. "Alright."

"I'll go pick the movie." River chuckled.

"I'm afraid." Miyah and Dax said in unison and then laughed.

River laughed as well before moving between the two. "I'll be back." He said in an Arnold Schwarzenegger voice and clicked his tongue before pulling his shoes on and leaving the house. Dax waited until two seconds after the door closed, River reopened it and poked his head in.

"Where-"

"Down the street three blocks, right, two blocks, left." Dax said.

River nodded and disappeared again. Dax laughed before moving to sit on the couch. "I'm curious to which movie he'll pick."

"I should have went with him." Miyah sighed.

Dax shrugged. "Is it much to say I think I have faith in him this one time?"

Miyah laughed. "Maybe."

Blaine listened to them as they spoke in Japanese. She sighed and got up from the computer chair to move to the kitchen. After a minute, dax excused himself for a drink and made his way to the kitchen. He pulled a glass out of the cupboard and took the purified water from the fridge and poured some into his cup before returning it to it's place. He took a sip and looked towards Blaine who was standing on top of the counter on the other side of the room.

He choked slightly on the water and swallowed. "Blaine?"

Blaine turned back to look at Dax and sighed deeply. She moved to sit down and lowered her head.

"What are you doing?" He asked and moved across the room to stand in front of her. He opened the cupboard door wider to look up. He could see just the top of a sake bottle, but just the top. "I found the stash." He whispered and looked back down at Blaine.

Blaine shrugged. "You left Miyah..."

Dax shrugged. "She can wait, what's..." Dax's voice trailed off and he frowned. "Blaine, I don't like her..." He whispered and lifted her face.

Blaine shrugged and looked away from him.

"I don't. She's a friend, nothing more." He murmured and frowned. "You're the one I li- love."

Blaine shook her head. "Why not like someone like Miyah? She has money, pretty, and doesn't have a burdening childhood to put on you.." She muttered, her head lowering again.

Dax let out a groan and shook his head. "No, Blaine. I don't like her, it's you I'm interested in." He stated and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck; he had set the glass down on the counter top. "And you cannot say she doesn't have a burdening childhood; you don't know her past." He whispered.

Blaine shrugged. "If you don't like her, why did it take so long to talk to her, and then return holding her hand?" Blaine muttered.

Dax's eyes widened slightly. "Holding her hand? I was pulling her back to the livingroom." He murmured. "And we were talking about something, before it led into others things." He shrugged. "I'm sorry it took a while - we weren't doing anything though."

Blaine sighed and nodded. "You're not going to let me get that sake, are you?"

Dax shook his head. "I already said no." He whispered and held her tightly. "Please, hug me back."

Blaine wrapped her arms around Dax's torso, closing her eyes as she nuzzled her face into his neck.

"I love _you._" He whispered and kissed the side of her head.

"I-I love you too." She whispered, hugging him tighter.

"Do you believe I love you?" He asked.

"Of course I do." She murmured. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Just making sure." He whispered and pulled back to smile at her. "Will you feel alright coming back?"

She shrugged. "I kind of have to anyway, don't I?"

Dax chuckled. "I have to monitor you somehow. I don't think you have any extra baby monitors laying around either."

She let out a small laugh before reaching up to ruffle his hair slightly. "You're so silly, Dax."

Dax shrugged and laughed as he looked up at her arm, her hand resting on his head. "I don't think you can mess it up anymore than it already is."

She smirked. "Oh I know I can't."

Dax chuckled and moved his hands up to mess Blaine's hair. "Alright, come on."

She stared at him blankly. "Your hair cannot be messed up... but mine can." She smirked and reached up to fix it.

Dax grabbed her wrist and pulled her down off the counter, closing the cupboard door before leading her back to the livingroom. Miyah looked up from her lap and turned to look at the two entering. She couldn't contain her laugh when she saw Blaine's hair.

"You look as if you just climbed out of bed!" She laughed.

Blaine sighed and tried to fix it again. "Thank Dax for that one..."

Miyah nodded towards Dax who shrugged back.

"I think it looks cute." Dax laughed and ruffled her hair a little more before they sat down on the couch beside Miyah, Dax in the middle.

Blaine sighed again and leaned into Dax's side. "Think your friend got lost?" She muttered.

Dax and Miyah both shook their heads. "He takes directions pretty well. His job calls for it." Miyah laughed lightly.

Blaine laughed slightly. "I guess that's a good point."

A few minutes later, River returned to the house and made him way in. He kicked off his shoes and made his way to the livingroom. "Alright, I'm back!" He anounced and made his way to the television. He figured out how to plug the movie in and turned out the lights. "I bought goodies as well." He said and rummaged through the bags, pulling out a bag of Smartfood white popcorn and a variety of choices in chips.

"What's the movie?" Dax asked.

"Watch and see!" River chuckled and nestled himself between Miyah and Dax. Dax sighed and moved over to the chair beside the couch, pulling Blaine with him and sitting her in his lap. He smiled and turned towards the television.

Blaine smiled slightly as she moved herself into a small ball in his lap. She rested her head against his chest as she reached to grab his hands, entwining their fingers as she turned her attention to the television as well.

Considering the commercials before the movie, Dax guessed it was some horror film. His suspicions were correct when the start-up screen came on to say "Resident Evil: Apocalypse." Dax chuckled and shook his head at River.

"You and your zombies films."

River shrugged. "They're pretty good, man."

Dax sighed and settled back into the chair as River pressed play on the remote. By the end of the movie, Blaine had unexpectedly fallen asleep against Dax. Her breathing was deep as she laid comfortably in his arms.

"Well, that was a good movie!" River said, despite his seeing it for the fifth time.

Miyah sighed then nodded towards Blaine. "She didn't think so."

Dax yawned and turned his head down to Blaine. Near the end of the movie, Dax had noticed Blaine had fallen asleep and began to pay more attention to Blaine's deep rhythmic breathing. She had murmured a few things in her sleep as well. The distraction from the movie made Dax begin to feel tired as well.

"Aparentally the same with Dax." Miyah laughed.

Dax shook his head. "No, it's not that." He yawned again.

"Mhm." River looked at him skeptically.

Dax sighed and looked towards the television. Before he could talk River began, "We should leave you two be, I guess. I mean, since you're both tired." He chuckled lightly. "Sorry to pick a boring movie."

Dax laughed and shook his head. "No, it was fine. I liked it."

River rolled his eyes playfully then laughed. "See yah, man."

Dax nodded. "I work tomorrow, by the way."

"We know." Miyah smiled. "We might bug you after you get home, maybe not." She winked and the two of them left.

Dax sighed and closed his eyes, resting his head lightly against hers and took in a deep breath. The scent of coconut filled his nose and he smiled softly.

"Have you checked yet?" Zane asked, his voice coming from the door.

Dax looked up tiredly and shook his head. "I know it wouldn't have failed."

Zane shrugged. "Just thought that you would enjoy the satisfaction."

Dax shook his head. "I don't enjoy the killing, I enjoy the justice." He murmured and glanced down at Blaine, hoping she wouldn't wake.

"Not how it seemed at first." Zane stated.

"Justice is the obsession, Zane." He whispered.

Blaine then stirred slightly. Her hands gripped at Dax's shirt as she pressed her face further against his chest.

"Blaine?" Dax whispered softly and covered her hand with his.

She grunted and squeezed her eyes tighter. "Wakey, wakey." He whispered and shook her hand lightly.

She squeezed her eyes shut again before opening her eyes. "Wh-What?" She murmured, looking up at him tiredly.

"It's not even bed time yet." He whispered and chuckled. "Will a nap throw you off?"

She shook her head. "I'm just tired from drinking earlier." She took a glance around the room. "D-Did I make your friends leave? I'm sorry..." She whispered.

Dax shook his head. "Nah, it was a team effort." He chuckled. "You fell asleep...and...maybe me a little drowzy myself..." He chuckled again.

She smiled slightly and nuzzled her face into his chest. "Clearly I wasn't too heavy to sleep here..."

"Nah, I was quite comfortable." He murmured. "Were you?"

She smiled and nodded. "Very." She sighed and looked up at Dax. "I wish you didn't have to work tomorrow..." She whispered.

"Going to miss me?" He asked and chuckled.

She nodded. "I miss you all the time..." She whispered with a small blush.

"Aww." Dax chuckled. "Wittle Blainey admits to missing me."

She blushed more and buried her face into his chest. "I-Is the nickname needed?" She muttered.

"Blainey?" He laughed softly. "Don't like it?"

Blaine shrugged. "N-Not when you use it to make fun of me."

Dax thought for a moment then laughed. "No...what was that nickname I called you when we were young?" Dax tried to think of it.

"B-Blainey B-Bear..." She muttered quietly, her face beat red.

"Right..." He chuckled and hugged her tightly. "My Blainey-Bear."

Blaine shook her head. "S-Stick to Blainey!"

Dax shrugged. "I quite enjoy you as Blainey Bear." Dax laughed.

Blaine smirked. "What if I started to call you my Daxy Waxy again like I did when we were younger?" She smirked.

Dax laughed. "Right...forgot about that one." He murmured and turned his face away.

"Again I say it...barf." Zane groaned. "Why did you have to pick the death note?" He sighed and left the room.

Blaine smiled. "I like it... Daxy." She chuckled.

"You're diminishing my manhood." Dax sighed and shook his head.

Blaine smirked and reached up to poke Dax's cheek. "And calling me Blainey - Bear doesn't destory the tough image I have?"

Dax shrugged. "I think it balances that image. I mean, I like 'em bad, but I can't handle too much danger." He smirked.

Her face turned red as she diverted her gaze. "And there you go embaressing me..." SHe muttered.

Dax shrugged. "No one's here, it's only me." He chuckled.

Blaine shook her head. "Y-You've never admitted that you "like 'em bad" to me... i-it's unexpected..." She muttered.

Dax laughed. "Well, not necessarily _bad_..." He shrugged.

"But I am bad..."

"And I love you." He smirked.

She turned her face back towards his and smiled slightly. She moved her hand up to caress his cheek as she pressed her lips to his. Dax pressed forward and tightened his arms around her, smiling against her lips. She blushed faintly as she moved both her arms around his neck as she pressed her lips harder to his.

"Cute blush." He chuckled and closed his eyes, smothering her lips with his.

Her face deepened in colour as she mumbled something agianst his lips.

"Hm?" He asked and pulled back slightly with a smirk.

"I said, that you're cruel.."

"Thank you." He chuckled.

Blaine rolled her eyes before moving her lips to his neck, kissing it lightly. Dax chuckled lightly and leaned back into the chair, closing his eyes. She smirked slightly as she moved her one hand down his chest gently. "You're laughing at me?" She whispered.

"I am." He murmured.

"Why?" She whispered, kissing his neck again.

"It's me, I'm allowed to." He replied and chuckled again.

Blaine rolled her eyes and moved back to look at Dax. "That's not a reason at all..."

"Alright..I'm not laughing at you, but you are cute."

A blush fell over her face yet again. "Shut up."

Dax shrugged. "You asked."

Blaine let out a dramatic sigh and got up from his lap to stretch. "Maybe I'll just go get some sake." She smirked, glancing over her shoulder to look at Dax's expression.

Dax shook his head. "Better not ente that kitchen, Miss- ...Blainey-Bear." He smirked.

Blaine whirled around and set her hands on the arms of the chair as she leaned closer to Dax with a smirk. "Do you really wanna go there with that name?"

Dax shrugged. "Blainey-Bear."

Blaine leaned closer to his face and bit his bottom lip gently. "Shut up, Dax..." She murmured, searching his eyes.

"I don't take flak from students." He whispered and narrowed his eyes playfully.

She gasped and pulled back slightly. "Student? I'm not your student. I'm your best friend and girlfriend." She smirked.

Dax shrugged. "And my student considering I teach you english." He chuckled.

She shook her head. "That's not fair."

Dax shrugged. "Perfectly fair...Blainey-Bear."

"You don't call your students embaressing nicknames!" She groaned, blushing again.

"You're an exception."

"No, no, no!"

"Yes, yes, yes!"

Blaine shook her head. "I am not your student, and you cannot call me that..."

Dax shrugged and pushed himself past Blaine to stand. "Sure I can." He said and started to walk towards the hallway. "What's stopping me?"

Blaine smirked and ran after Dax. She quickly jumped up on his back and moved her head beside his. "I will make you stop." She stated.

Dax shrugged and support her up on her back. Instead of turning down the hall towards his room, he walked to the front door and opened it, walking outside to take in the fresh air. Blaine looked at Dax with confusion. "What are you doing now?"

"Thought I'd get fresh air." He shrugged. "Weren't you going to make me stop calling you Blainey Bear? You're not doing too well at that."

Blaine quickly clasped her hands over his mouth and moved her mouth to his neck. "I haven't tried yet." She whipsered, grazing her teeth over his neck before biting down on it gently.

Dax moved out further until he was on the sidewalk. He mumbled something into her hands. Blaine smirked and moved to look at him. "You're not wearing shoes, Dax..."

He shrugged and nodded down the street, mumbling something else into her hands. She sighed and pulled her hands back. "What?"

"Just letting you know there are people coming." He chuckled and leaned back against the fence in their front yard, pinning her to it as he looked down the street to the predestrians were walking towards them.

Blaine shrugged. "What's your point? You're the one with a girl on your back."

Dax chuckled evilly and continued to watch the people. Blaine's face twisted in confusion. "Wh-What are you thinking?"

"I think they would like to hear your nickname, don't you think?"

Blaine's eyes widened as she clasped her hands over his mouth again. "Don't you _dare!_"

Just as the predestrians approached, Dax moved his hands to pry hers from his mouth. "Hey, Blainey Bear..." Dax started just as the people were passing. "What do you think we should do today, Blainey Bear?" Emphasizing the nickname.

Blaine's face went beat red as she rested her head against his to hide her face. "I hate you.."

The people glanced back, giggled and continued forward. The girl on the left whispered something to the one on the right and they continued on.

"I think they liked it." Dax smiled.

Blaine shook her head. "I. Hate. You."

"Huh. That's strange, because I love you."

Blaine groaned. "Put me down!"

Dax shook his head, and returned towards the house. He stopped at the door and allowed Blaine to her feet. "Alright, you're free."

Blaine smirked and quickly moved past Dax and into the house. She waved slightly before closing the door and locking it. Dax chuckled and shook his head. Had she forgotten? Dax reached into his pocket and pulled out the keys, holding them up for her to see through the door window. He shook his head with a smirk. Blaine's mouth gaped - she thought he forgot them in the house. She sighed and unlocked the door before running off down the hall.

Dax opened the door and saw her disappear into her room. He closed the door and made his way down the hall to her room, pushing the door open slowly, bracing for one of her many attacks. Blaine smirked and quickly threw herself into his arms. Before he could react, she pressed her lips roughly to his before pulling back and moving to her bed. She crossed her legs and smirked. She stuck a finger in the air and nodded. "_Very_ suiting, my Daxy Waxy."

Dax rose his brow as he looked suspiciously at her. He noticed that she wore bright red lipstick and his eyes widened slightly before he moved to the mirror.

"Really?" He groaned. He moved to wipe the lip stick on his sleeve but thought better of it; his shirt was white, and red would ruin it.

He turned back to glare at Blaine. "You just had to." He murmured and shook his head.

Blaine wiped the remaining lipstick - though most of it was on Dax now - on her sleeve that was red, so it didn't matter to her. She smirked and shrugged. "You embaressed me. I embaress you... besides, I'll get you like this in public one day; guarentee it." she giggled.

"Alright, so you got me once, I got you back. You get me again, now I'm going to have to get you back worse. Do it in public, and you'll be completely sorry." He smirked.

Blaine shook her head. "You embaressed me once, then twice. I still get one." She smirked.

Dax's brow rose. "Hm? Twice? When-"

"By calling me Blaine Bear again here in the house, and then taking me into public with it." She shook her head and smirked. "I got you back in the house. I still have to get you in public."

Dax chuckled and straightened as he walked over to stand in front of Blaine. "I wonder if River and Miyah would like the nickname." He said.

Blaine shook her head as her eyes widened. She reached up for his collar and pulled him down onto her bed. She moved to kiss him gently before pulling back and using her sleeve to wipe off the lipstick on his lips. "Don't... you... dare..."

Dax shrugged before moving to pin her down to the bed. "If I do?"

She smirked. "I... I'll ignore you for the rest of the day."

Dax laughed. "Seven hours? I could deal with it."

She shook her head. "Not if I just left the house completely. Also you have work tomorrow, so really, you wouldn't see me until you got home."

"Thus the reason I'm not letting you go anywhere." He smirked.

She shook her head. "You don't get that option."

"Oh, but I do." He chuckled. "I don't think you'll be leaving any time soon like this."

Blaine smirked. "So you'll stay here like this until you go to work tomorrow?" She raised a brow and laughed. "No... I will eventually get out of this."

Dax shrugged. "I'll keep you as long as I can." He chuckled and dropped his weight completely on top of her. "This could be comfortable for the night as well."

Blaine gasped and shook her head. "Get off... Daxy!"

Dax shook his head and laid the side of his face on top of hers. "A little uncomfortable for the pillow, but it'll do."

Blaine moved her head to the side. "Don't make me eat your hair..."

He chuckled. "Sorry, but this is what you'll have to pay for threatening to leave."

Blaine smirked. She quickly used all her strength to try and push Dax to the side of her so she could get up. Before she could fully push him off, Dax grabbed her wrist and pinned her hands above her head. He pulled back to look at her and shook his head. "No you don't."

Blaine smirked. "I believe you've pinned me like this before... excpet it was when I was at the hospital.. you didn't want me to leave then either."

Dax thought for a moment and then sighed. "See what I have to go through with you?" He shook his head in exasperation.

Blaine shrugged and smirked. "Last time you did this to me we weren't dating." She laughed. "And I remember how badly I wanted you to kiss me then."

"Are you insinuating something?" He asked and rose a brow.

She shrugged. "Am I?"

Dax smirked and leaned his face down to press his lips to her neck. "Are you?" He asked.

She gasped slightly and smirked. "P-Possibly..."

He moved his lips to her collar bone and kissed it gently. "Not good enough."

She bit her lip before sighing. "K-Kiss me, Dax... please.."

Dax smirked and moved his lips to hers, kissing her roughly. "There you go." He murmured.

She closed her eyes as she moved her lips slightly against his. She struggled to get her arms free but it was futile. "I'm still pinning you." Dax stated. "Not letting you go that easily." He chuckled.

"I-I won't leave..." She whispered agianst his lips.

"How can I trust you?" He asked.

She opened her eyes and smirked. "Because you love me."

He shook his head. "Doesn't convince me."

She pouted out her lip. "But Daxy..."

"Blainey..."

Her face heated up slightly. "Damnit.."

Dax chuckled and moved his lips back to her collar bone. "I don't think the nickname suits this situation."

"F-For me or for you?" She murmured, closing her eyes again.

"Both." He replied.

She smirked and shrugged. "I think it works for you right now."

Dax shook his head and lightly bit her skin. "No, I don't think so..."

She gasped and tried struggling again.

"Just don't struggle, Blaine." He murmured and bit a little rougher.

She stopped struggling and sighed. "When will you g-get off?"

"Are you _really _wanting me to?" He asked.

"W-Well no..." She trailed off as her face turned red.

"Then why does it matter?" He asked.

"B-Because I want use of my hands..."

"Getting off and using hands are two different things." He whispered and pulled his hands back.

She smirked and moved her arms around his back. "I thought it was similar..."

Dax shook his head. "I've still got you pinned."

"I-If I wanted I could get you off now since I can use my arms again..."

Dax smirked and rolled over so that Blaine was on top. "Beat you to it." He paused for a moment. "That happens often, doesn't it?" He chuckled.

Blaine raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Maybe you should learn to be quiet more often." She chuckled and moved her lips to his.

"Should I?" He murmured and pressed his lips harder to hers.

She nodded and smirked against his lips. "Yes."

"And I think you should talk a little more." He murmured and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"And if I were to talk more, what would you want me to say?" She whispered, moving her arms around his neck as she moved her lips gently against his.

"Things you only say in your head." He whispered.

She shook her head. "Heck no."

"Things I should know." He murmured.

"You don't need to know what I think inside my head." She whispered.

"Maybe I should sometimes." He murmured.

"Like when I thought you liked Miyah?" She murmured quietly, pulling back from his lips to seach his face.

Dax nodded. "Yes."

She frowned and sighed. "Okay... I can do that."

Dax nodded. "Good." He whispered and rolled so he was on top again. He moved his lips to her neck. "I'd like that a lot."

She smiled slightly and closed her eyes. "Anything else, Daxy Waxy?" She smirked.

Dax sighed. "You should get a new nickname for me at least."

"As should you."

"I'll keep that in mind." He whispered and placed his hands on her hips, his lips moving to her collar bone again.

She bit back a moan and nodded. "As will I."

Dax chuckled. "Good." He whispered.

Blaine smirked. "So, now what will we do?"

"About what?" Dax asked.

"We've embaressed one another, played around... now what will we do?"

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm planning the bigest embarrassment for you." He chuckled.

"No! I said I still have a free one! You can't get me back!"

"That's why I'm going to embarrass you so bad, nothing will get me back." He murmured and moved back to her neck.

She shook her head. "That's not fair, Dax."

"Fair enough." He breathed.

She shook her head. "No..."

He nodded, and moved down to kiss her stomach. "It definitely is."

She gasped. She shook her head, now blushing again. "Wh-What are you doing?"

"What do you think?" He asked and bit her side lightly.

She laughed slightly and grabbed his back. "I-It tickles..."

Dax laughed lightly as he placed butterfly kissed over her skin. She shivered beneath him and sighed contently. "D-Dax..." She whispered.

His hands travelled lightly over her sides and he moved back up to kiss her softly. She moved her hands back around his neck as she kissed back gently.

"I see I'm interrupting something." A voice came from the doorway.

Dax assumed it was only Zane and ignored the voice. Blaine pushed Dax off, blushing as she looked to the doorway to see River. Dax couldn't contain his laughter as he looked towards River. River simply looked back with confusion.

"I'm sorry...I...didn't know." Dax laughed.

River's eyes turned to Blaine and he looked at her with shrugged in response as she looked to Dax. "Didn't you hear his voice?"

Dax laughed and nodded. "And?"

Blaine blushed and crossed her arms. "Personally I don't want to be watched..."

Dax stopped laughing and shook his head. "I...wasn't really paying attention to his voice at the time." He shrugged. "Didn't think anything of it."

Blaine chuckled lightly and looked to River. "Hi." She said in English with a small smile.

River nodded to Blaine.

"Well, Miyah and I decided to go to the beach, and we were coming to see if you two would like to come. We saw the car in the driveway, but you weren't answering." He shrugged. "Sorry for the intrusion...I see you two were busy."

Blaine only picked up a few words, but still blushed. Dax chuckled and turned towards Blaine.

"Up for the beach?" He asked.

Blaine smiled gently and shrugged. "Sounds fun."

Dax smirked and turned to look at River. "Alright, we're game."

River nodded. "We'll meet you at Isshiiki beach."

Dax smirked. "You know of that beach?"

River laughed. "Looked it up."

Dax nodded. "Sounds good with me."

River nodded and turned back. Before leaving he glanced back at Dax and chuckled. "You must really love this girl."

Dax chuckled, but before he could say anything, River left. Dax sighed and turned back to Blaine. "Isshiiki beach. Sounds like lots of fun tonight." He smirked.

Blaine nodded, blushing faintly. "Finally something we can do that won't make me feel guilty."

Dax chuckled placed one last kiss on her neck. "And it's fun." He whispered before standing and stretching.

Blaine sighed slightly. "Y-You won't... eye Miyah or anything... r-right?" She muttered, avoiding his gaze.

Dax turned around to look at her blankly. "I've been to the beach with Miyah many times, and I never looked at her that way." He said and leaned down over her. "But you...on the other hand..." He whispered and smirked before standing.

She blushed. "S-So should I be worried if I wear a two-piece?"

Dax shrugged. "You decide if you should."

Blaine sighed and stood up. She pressed her lips to his and slowly backed him up to the door before pulling back, resting her hand on her door. "We better hurry, your friends are waiting." She smirked.

Dax nodded and left from his room. It took him less than a minute to change into a pair of shorts and a T-shirt. He left for the bathroom and grabbed four towels; two extra's for when they climb back in the car if they were still wet. He waited at the door for Blaine patiently.

Blaine changed into a black and white two-piece bathing suit. She pulled on shorts and a tank top over top of it and makde her way out to the front door where she saw Dax standing. She smiled and reached to the hood beside the door to grab her sunglasses before placing them over her eyes. "I'm ready." She smirked.

Dax let out a smal laugh before they both left for the beach. Miyah and River were already there and in the water.

"The water's great!" Miyah shouted as she waved at the two.

Dax and Blaine found River and Miyah's stuff and placed their stuff down beside theirs. He reached for the bottom of his shirt and slid it off before reaching for a towel and laying it across the sand, placing his shirt on top of it. He grabbed the other and laid it out across the sand beside his for Blaine.

Blaine smiled gently at Dax before pulling off her shirt and shorts, tossing her sungalsses on top. She turned to look at Dax and smirked. "I believe we swam here a few weeks before you moved."

Dax chuckled. "If I remember correctly, we did." He nodded. "And you wore shorts and a T-shirt then."

She blushed faintly and shrugged. "Would you prefer that I wear that instead?"

Dax shook his head. "Nope."

She smiled and stepped closer to him. She quickly ruffled his hair before running off towards the water. Dax chuckled and slowly made his way slowly to the water. He use to be big on water, his parents always caled him a water baby; but as soon as he entered university, his love for water lessened. Blaine was already in the water when Dax reached the edge. Miyah was right, the water was nice; not too hot, nor too cold. He walked up to his knee's and stopped.

Blaine was by Miyah and River. She turned to look at Dax and raised an eyebrow. "Why are you stopping?" She called to him.

"He's not big on swimming." Miyah laughed. "We can only ever get him in so far, and only for so long." She sighed.

Blaine scoffed. "He used to love water!" She shook her head and swam towards Dax. "You didn't tell me you became so lame, Dax." She smirked.

"That's not the vibe I got back at the house." He said and smirked.

Blaine forced back her blush. "Why won't you come out deeper? You used to love water..."

Dax shrugged and moved to sit down. The water came up to his chest when sitting. "There, I'm in deeper." He smirked and laughed.

Blaine sat down beside him and rolled her eyes. "Seriously... why would you agree to swim with your friends and I if you dislike it?"

"I don't _dislike_ it. I enjoy it here." He smiled.

"Oh come on, big baby!" River shouted from further out.

Miyah laughed and splashed River, which caused him to start a splashing war. Dax watched for a few minutes then turned back to Blaine.

"I'll come out a little further." He smiled and took her hand, swimming along as he pushed his feet at the bottom of the water.

She smiled to him as she gripped his hand tighter and started to pull him out towards River and Miyah. After moving a little bit out until the water was at Dax's chest while standing, Dax stopped.

"This is good enough." He smiled gently.

Blaine turned to look at Miyah and River. She smirked. "Miyah! River! Help me!"

Miyah and River stopped the splashing and turned to Blaine. They began to swim back towards the two, smirks on their faces.

"You don't want me to embarrass you, do you?" Dax turned to look at Blaine with an evil smirk. "I'd suggest you stop them."

Blaine sighed and then smirked. "I can handle Blainey-Bear if it means getting you out deeper."

Dax shook his head. "I figured as much. Something worse." He chuckled.

Blained smirked. "Like what? You got nothing to embaress me with!"

Dax rose an eyebrow. "Willing to gamble that?"

Blaine's eyes widened slightly. "I-I guess?"

Dax shrugged. "Alright..." Dax slightly sang and turned to watch as Miyah and River swam back in.

While they were getting closer, Dax pulled Blaine over to himself to face the others while he pressed his lips to her neck. "You'd better stop them quickly." He whispered.

Blaine raised an eyebrow. "How is this embaressing to me?"

Dax moved his hands over her stomach, his hand travelled down to her butt. "Stop them." He whispered.

Blaine blushed faintly. "That won't make me stop them..."

"I'll go further." He whispered and moved his lips to her collar bone.

She smirked. "I don't believe you at all."

Dax shrugged and glanced up. "It stopped them at least." He chuckled.

Blaine glanced at River and Miyah and sighed. "Cowards!" She called to them.

"I thought you two finished at the house." River called.

Dax shrugged and moved back from Blaine, swimming back towards shore.

Blaine shook her head and quickly tackled him into the water. "Dax, stay out here!"

Dax continued to swim towards shore until he was to his waist and stopped. "I'll stay here." He said.

Blaine glared at him. "You're boring at a beach..."

"Sorry." He murmured.

Miyah and River had followed and moved to grab his arms.

"Come on, big boy. It's about time you crossed that imaginary line." River said.

Dax shook his head. "Stop."

Miyah laughed. "Not this time."

After struggling for so long, the three of them managed to pull Dax out deeper than his chest. Dax finally gave up and swam out until he couldn't reach the ground.

"Happy?" He asked blankly.

Blaine nodded. "Very." She smiled and quickly dived under water.

Miyah laughed and disappeared under the water as well. River followed quickly after.

Dax sighed, waiting for the others to surface. He hated going under the water. Blaine finally surfaced in front of Dax. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips gently to his as she kicked under water to keep them both above the water.

Dax gasped slightly as he kicked to stay above water. After a few seconds, Dax pulled back for air and for more strength. "You're making this harder." He chuckled.

She shrugged. "Did you not like my surprise kiss?"

Dax shook his head. "I did. It's just that it's hard to stay above water." He chuckled.

She smiled and looked around. "Your friends disappeared again." She smirked and then took a glance over him. She smirked and pressed her lips to his again before pulling him under the water.

Dax's eyes widened slightly as his head disappeared under water. The water stung his eyes slightly so he closed them and wrapped his arms around her torso. If she wanted to play it hard, he'd play it hard as well. He swam to the bottom of the water and pushed her against the ground. Sand stirred up around them as Dax pressed his lips hard against hers.

She forced herself not to gasp as she tried to hold her breath as long as she could - honestly she expected Dax to freak out and swim to the surface again. After a while, Dax began to lose his breath and they both swam to the surface to take a big gasp of air. River and Miyah were already at the surface looking around for the two.

"You scared us for a moment!" Miyah gasped and splashed the two. "Don't do that!" She laughed then gasped again. "Dax went under water?"

"I just can't figure this guy out. Guess it isn't fear, he would've swam away by now."

Dax sighed. "I told you, I just don't enjoy swimming as much anymore." He murmured.

River sighed and shook his head. "At least you're out here this time."

Dax glanced at Blaine and sighed. Blaine smirked. "You can thank me for that."

Miyah laughed. "You two really are a pair."

After a while of playing in the deep, Dax finally returned to where he could sit. The others stayed out in the deep end longer since they all loved the water too much. While Dax was sitting, Zane appeared and chuckled.

"The news aired three deaths." Zane stated.

"Thanks for the update." Dax said, slightly sarcastic.

Zane shrugged. "I hate water."

Dax nodded. "Same."

He noticed Miyah swimming in towards him, the other two no where in sight. When she was half way away, the other two surfaced and began to look around for her. Dax sighed and glanced at Zane.

"She's an interesting one." Zane chuckled.

Dax sighed, and went to reply when Miyah called out to him. She finally arrived in front of him and smiled.

"Not coming out again?" She asked.

Dax shook his head as Miyah sat down beside him. The water reached to her neck. Dax couldn't help but laugh; she looked like a floating head. Miyah pouted slightly with a questioning look. Dax simply shook his head and turned his head back to the horizon. The sun had already begun to settle, and it was close to the edge of the horizon, casting an orange glow over the sky.

"It's beautiful." Miyah whispered.

Dax nodded. "It definitely is." He said.

"I know River and I have been hanging out with the two of you a lot, but on wednesday, we were planning on going to Asakusa Hanayashiki."

Dax chuckled. Asakusa Hanatashiki was the oldest amusement park in Tokyo. He hadn't expected Miyah to be one for the musements parks. He guessed that Blaine would probably like the idea, so he shrugged then nodded. "It'll have to be after work."

Miyah nodded and laughed. She leaned over to hug him tightly and kissed his cheek. "It'll be great!" She laughed and began to swim off towards the others again.

Dax sighed and continued to watch the three. Blaine had seen Miyah hug and kiss Dax's cheek. She bit her lip and sighed before diving under water and swimming off deeper. River laughed and dived under to follow Blaine while Miyah tried to catch noticed River following her and smirked - no way was she going to let him catch her.

After a while, River slowed down and stopped. Miyah caught up and stopped to float with River while they both watched Blaine swim away. Blaine knew they had stopped back continued to swim further. After a bit she finally stopped and surfaced. She sighed deeply as she looked back to River and Miyah, and then Dax who was even further from them. She ran her hand through her hair and tried not to think, but it was futile. She began to think about the five men, and then Dax's reactions to it all. She still didn't understand why something that happened to her made him cry. And even more, why he was so set on killing the men. She finally sighed and started to swim back in. She swam right past River and Miyah to head towards shore. She was now by Dax and slowed down to give him a small smile before continuing towards shore.

Dax turned and followed Blaine. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. "You went out pretty far." He chuckled.

She shrugged. "I felt like it."

Dax smirked. "Just like when we were kids; always seeing who would venture out further."

She smiled faintly. "I always won."

"Which was odd; since you were tinnier than I." He smiled.

She chuckled. "I'm still tinnier than you."

Dax nodded. "Indeed you are."

She smiled slightly before sighing. "I've offically decided I don't like Miyah..." She muttered.

Dax frowned slightly. "I..." He paused. "...can't ask why." He shook his head and pulled her into a hug.

Blaine closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around him.

"Don't take her hugs or anything as personal, it's who she is. But, for you, I won't let her." He whispered and hugged her tightly.

She shrugged. "She'll be upset if you don't..." She muttered.

Dax shook his head. "She'll understand." He murmured.

Blaine shrugged. "If you say so..."

Dax shrugged. "She'll have to get use to it." He chuckled. "Besides, there's only one set of lips I want."

She blushed faintly and smiled. "I love you..." She whispered.

"I love you too." He chuckled and glanced back over his shoulder. The other two were swimming in now.

"Are you wanting to get out now?" He asked.

Blaine nodded. "Yeah." She pulled from his arms and headed in to shore.

After they had finished at the beach, Dax and Blaine had returned home to change into dry clothes before deciding to take a walk down town. It was a beautiful night, the sky was clear and there was a faint breeze passing by them. Blaine and Dax were walking hand and hand. She smiled gently as they two of them made simple converstation. They talked about how they would go to the amusment park on wednesday after Dax finished work. Blaine liked the idea very much. Eventually though, things turned bad. As the couple passed a dark alley, three men suddenly appeared. One of them whipped a bat across the side of Blaine's head and the other kicked Dax in the gut, knocking the wind from him as he fell to the sidewalk.

Blaine gasped in pain, her hand weakly reaching up to the wound as she tried to keep herself conscious. The men laughed and smirked at the two.

"Such a nice piece of work!" The one chuckled.

"I want to take her home." The other smirked as he walked towards Blaine, grabbing her by her hair to lift her off the ground.

She screamed out and tried to struggle free.

Dax gritted his teeth as the other kicked him in the gut again. Since the last time they had gotten into trouble when Blaine had been knocked out, Dax always took a small piece of paper from the death note and a pen along with him for if the situation would had happened again. He was almost tempted to forget about it this time since they were downtown, but was thankful he had thought otherwise.

He struggled to his feet and stepped back to watch the guys.

"Leave her be!" Dax shouted as he reached into his pants pocket.

"What're you going to do about it?" The man holding Blaine asked and chuckled. "Throw your paper and pen at me?"

Dax narrowed his eyes and quickly wrote the names he saw above each mans head down on the paper. The man narrowed his eyes at Dax and nodded towards him. "Get him before he writes something stupid."

The other two nodded and began to walk towards Dax. He shoved the paper and pen back into his pocket before bracing himself to fight. Blaine winced as she watched Dax. "D-Dax... r-run... go now!" She gasped. The male holding her moved to grip her throat and held her against his body.

"Shut up, slut! You're mine tonight..." The man hissed in her ear, placing a kiss on her cheek.

Dax gritted his teeth and ducked between two to run towards the man holding Blaine. He punched the guy in the face, causing him to back up. He grabbed Blaine's hand and pulled her behind himself as he backed away from the three.

The main guy was already walking towards him with a clenched fist, his other hand gripping his hurting cheek. "You're dead meat!" He shouted.

Dax narrowed his eyes and continued to back up. Blaine winced as she gripped Dax's shoulders. "Wh-What do we do... I-I don't have my stupid pistol..." She gritted her teeth.

Just as the three were getting closer, Dax turned around and wrapped his arms around Blaine's head, covering her face as the three men cried out in pain and dropped to the ground.

"Blaine, I want you to turn and continue to walk. Don't look back." He whispered as he quickly turned her around and walked behind her, making sure she didn't look back.

Blaine didn't understand. "Wh-What? What d-did you do?"

"Just keep walking." He murmured and picked up the pace. He didn't want to be around in case someone ended up turning the corner and seeing the whole ordeal, or incase a police car showed up. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone before dialing the emergency police service and explained how there were three dead men on the side of the street.

Once Dax hung up his phone, Blaine started to stumble slightly as she gripped her bleeding head - it wasn't nearly as bad as the time she had been clubbed by a pole, but it still hurt her a lot. "D-Dax..." She murmured.

Dax stopped and pushed her up against the wooden fence. "Stay here, alright?" He asked quietly.

Blaine gulped and nodded slowly. "When the police show up, I'm going to have to go over there. One might come and talk to you, but stay here."

Blaine shook her head, tears brimming in her eyes. "I'm so confused... a-are we safe or not?"

Dax nodded and kissed the top of her head. "We're safe." He replied.

"W-Well how did they d-die?" She muttered. "A-All I saw you do was use a piece of paper..."

"Piece of paper?" Dax asked with confusion and pulled back.

Blaine nodded. "You had a piece of paper... the men laughed at you for it. Don't play dumb with me..."

Dax caressed her cheek and searched her eyes. "Why would I be fiddling with a piece of paper in a situation like this, Blaine?" He asked quietly. "You must have been hit harder than I expected." Dax made a scene of checking her head.

Blaine shook her head. "I-I was hit hard, but I didn't imgine seeing it, and hearing the men talk about it... I couldn't have!"

Dax shook his head. "Maybe we should sit." He whispered. "You might have another concussion."

Blaine narrowed her eyes. "Dax, why are you lying to me? What was the paper? You get mad when I hide things... well so do I. What was the paper?"

"Blaine, I don't have any piece of paper or pen." Dax stated and searched her eyes.

Blaine shook her head. Her hands were shaking from the shock of the blow she took to the head, but she still moved her hands to search his pockets. As Dax had said, he had no paper or pen. Her face twisted in confusion as she looked back up at Dax. "B-But I..." She trailed off.

Dax surpressed the sigh of relief; she hadn't checked his rear pockets. He frowned at her. "I told you I didn't have any piece of paper or pen." He whispered.

"Wh-Why would I imagine such a thing then!"

Dax shrugged, pretending to be at a loss of words. "You were probably hit harder than you think." He murmured and pressed his lips to hers. "We'll get the paramedics to check you as soon as they arrive.

It was only a second after Dax had said it, that police cars drove around the corner, along with an ambulence and two fire trucks. Dax got one of the paramedics to check Blaine out while he went to speak with the police. He explained how they were only going for a walk when the men came out of the alleyway and attacked them. Dax had managed to fend the biggest guy off Blaine and they attempted to escape when the three fell to the ground. The paramedics announced heart attacks.

After questioning Dax, they sent scouts out around the surrounding area to check for anyone suspicious that might be Kira. Blaine and Dax were taken to the local hospital to be held and further questioned, and it wasn't until midnight that they were allowed to head home. Dax held in his breath of relief as they drove home. The police had pinned it off on Kira, letting Dax off the hook. Blaine had been hit hard enough to knock some sense out of her, but it wasn't hard enough to give her a concussion.

When they arrived home, Dax helped Blaine into the house and locked the door behind him before embracing Blaine. "I'm so glad you're alright." He breathed and held her tightly.

"Wh-Why is it always me?" She whispered, closing her eyes as she held onto him tightly.

Dax frowned. "No more late night walks." He whispered. "Soon enough, you'll have brain damage."

Blaine let out a small laugh before sighing. "My head hurts a lot..."

"I bet." He whispered as he directed Blaine to her bedroom. "You should get some rest." He whispered. "Get changed and come to my room." He whispered as he stepped into her bedroom doorway.

Blaine gave him a small smile. "Now you're outright telling me to sleep in your bed, eh?"

"I am. I don't want you sleeping alone tonight." He murmured.

"Thanks." She whispered before closing the door and quickly changing into her night wear.

When she was done she quickly looked in the mirror to look at her wound - it was nothing like the last time, but still throbbed painfully. She sighed deeply and made her way to Dax's room and stepped inside. Dax had already changed and placed the pen back in it's proper place with the piece of paper shoved in the death note and buried at the bottom of one of his drawers. He now sat on the bed with his knee's to his chest as he waited for Blaine. When she entered he smiled and held his hand out towards her. She smiled softly and took his hand, stumbling over to him slightly.

He pulled her down in front of his and wrapped his arms around her head, pressing the side of her face to his chest. "We've been lucky a second time." He whispered.

She nodded. "It I didn't know better I would think you were Kira..." She mumbled.

Dax gritted his teeth. "Why would you think that?" He asked, trying to pull of a confused tone as he pulled back to look at her. "I mean, if it is Kira doing this, I'm indebted to him, but I don't necessrily agree with what he's doing."

Blaine shrugged. "I-It just seems like too much of a coincidence that twice now the men that have come after us have dropped dead at our feet..."

Dax nodded. "I know what you mean." He whispered and smiled half-heartedly. "I'm just thankful we're both still alive and alright." He paused and glanced at her head. "Aside from the hits to the head." He shrugged.

Blaine nodded slowly. "I don't get why I'm always a target on the streets..."

Dax sighed and shrugged. "Male dominance. Knock the girl out in order to have their way with her while they beat the other male and make him watch in horror." He murmured and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "I'm just glad it didn't get the far." He sighed.

"I-I don't think..." She shook her head and let out a shaky breath. "I wouldn't survive that again.. it'd kill me..." She whispered.

Dax moved his arms around her waist and pulled her tightly to himself. "If it were to happen ever again, I will rip their throats out myself." He murmured and buried his face into her neck.

Blaine frowned. She gripped the front of his shirt as she sighed. "I-I still don't get why I'd imagine paper..."

Dax frowned and kissed the skin of her shoulder softly. "I have no idea..." He laughed softly. "From my years of study it doesn't exactly fit. To imagine something such as a paper and pen, it's...not exactly normal." He chuckled. "Maybe you were wishing for normalcy? Pen and paper are normal things to have in an ordinary house..." He shrugged. "No idea."

She sighed and moved from his arms to lay down on his bed, shutting her eyes slowly. "D-Dax... I-I understand i-if you can't... but is there anyway you can stay home tomorrow instead of going to work?" She whispered.

Dax frowned. "I might be able to considering the ordeal we just went through." He murmured and moved to lay down beside Blaine. "I don't think I want to leave you alone after what just happened either."

She gave a weak smile as she moved to curl up beside Dax. "Y-You look after me too well..." She whispered.

He breathed in deeply and pushed her up against the wall, wrapping his arms securely around her. "There, no big bad monster will be getting you tonight." He whispered.

She let out a small laugh. "Big bad monster?" She shook her head. "I think you're thinking of us as little kids again."

Dax smiled. "I always protected you then too." He whispered and closed his eyes, resting his forehead against hers.

Blaine smiled. "You were like someone a step above my brother. You protected me, stayed by my side, and I had an overwhelming amount of emotions directed towards you." She whispered.

Dax smiled. "I always viewed you as someone more than a friend, someone I vowed to protect and make happy." He whispered, and his smile fell away. "Until my parents agree to move half way around the world." He sighed.

Blaine let out a sigh and nodded. "I realized after you left that I relied on you far too much. I felt like an infant trying to learn how to walk. I didn't have you by my side to encourage me and help me when I fell down..." She whispered. "Chris tried to take your spot, but it never worked..."

"I'm here now, though." He whispered and sighed.

She nodded. "And you're never allowed to leave me alone again..." She whispered.

"I won't." He whispered. He moved his hand under her shirt and flattened his palm against the middle of her back. "Never again." He whispered.

She shivered slightly and smiled. She moved her head so it was buried into the crook of his neck. "Good." She nuzzled her face further before smirking slightly. "Hey, Dax... would you ever consider marrying me in the future?" She whispered, her face heating up.

Dax's body froze momentarily, before he began to laugh. "Of course I would." He murmured and pulled back slightly to look at her. "_You_ don't look like someone to consider marriage, though." He chuckled and smiled.

Blaine blushed and laughed nervously. "I-I would if it was with you..."

"Alright." He whispered and smiled.

She smiled and buried her face again. "N-Night Dax..."

"Goodnight, Blainey Bear." Dax murmured and held her tightly again.

The next morning Dax woke early and called his work to explain the situation. They agreed that for the day he would be able to stay home. Dax thanked them before returning to the bed beside Blaine and falling back to sleep. It had been a long night, and he felt rather exhausted. When Blaine woke up, she was taken aback from the closeness of her face to Dax's - this had been the first night she actually woke up with him still in the bed. She reached her hand up to feel the bump on her head - it hurt, but she could handle it. She moved closer to Dax and closed her eyes, smiling slightly. She couldn't believe he said he'd marry her one day.

Dax's eyes fluttered open as Blaine scooted closer and he smiled softly. "Good morning." He murmured tiredly.

"Morning." She whispered back. "You called work already?"

Dax nodded. "They said it was alright if I stayed home today. I'll have to go tomorrow though." He murmured.

She nodded. "I'm just glad I have you today." She whispered.

Dax nodded. "I'll know you're safe, as well."

She smiled. "I'm always safe in our own home."

"I'll know for sure myself." He murmured.

She smiled. "If your friends find out you're home, they will show up..."

He placed his finger gently to her lips. "Shh..."

She opened her eyes and smiled gently. "It's true." She murmured.

He put a second finger to her lips and shook his head. "Shh...they might hear the news." He whispered.

She smirked and pressed her lips a bit harder to his lips to kiss them gently before pulling back. "Sorry.." She murmured.

He shook his head. "Nah...it's fine."

She smiled and reached up to touch the bump on her head again with a sigh.

"Feel any better?" He asked.

Blaine shrugged. "I guess..." She sighed and nuzzled herself closer to his body. "I'm very comfortable though."

Dax chuckled. "Me too." He whispered as his fingers entwined with hers. "Perfectly comfortable."

She smiled gently. "Can we just curl up and watch a movie later? I'd really like that..."

"What movie?" He asked.

She shrugged. "Anything is fine with me."

"Sure, we can." He whispered. "As long as you don't fall asleep again." He chuckled.

She smiled. "I can't promise that... this wound makes me sleepy..."

After the two had finally awoken and got out of bed, Dax took Blaine out for breakfast. After breakfast, Dax decided to take Blaine out shopping.

"I told you we were going to go sometime. Why not today?" Dax had said and dragged Blaine downtown to where the clothing stores were located.

Blaine blushed as she tried to fight against Dax. "B-But look at these prices! Y-You can just take me to a hand-me-down store..." She muttered, looking around nevously to all the beautiful clothing articals that were catching her eyes.

Dax shook his head. "We can try that later, but we're here now." He said while looking through the clothing rack. He smirked and pulled a shirt from the rack. "How about this?" He asked.

It was a red silk shirt that hung loosely at the neck. No sleeves, and a black belt that reached around the waist with a clip at the front.

"I could see this on you." He smiled.

She blushed and smiled gently. "Y-Yeah I like it..." She reached for it so she could see the price when Dax pulled it from her reach. He walked further down the isle until he came to a rack with jeans and pulled out a pair of bright white jeans and held them out towards Blaine. "Try these on." He smiled.

Blaine blushed and took it from his hands, glancing at the price, her eyes widened. "A-Are you even looking at the price?" She gasped, trying to keep her voice and shock down.

Dax moved forward and cupped her chin in his hand, lifting her face up. "Don't worry about the price." He said and searched her eyes. "Okay?" He whispered.

Blaine let out a long breath and sighed. "I'm gonna make you broke..."

Dax smirked. "You don't understand just how much is in my bank account do you?" He laughed lightly. "Now go try them on." He said and pushed her towards the changing room.

Blaine rolled her eyes and took the clothes from his hands, mumbling, "I think it's weird that you're picking it out..."

She tried on the shirt and jeans and looked over herself. She had to admit it looked good. Dax leaned against the wall beside the door with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Don't forget to come out and show me." He called to Blaine.

Blaine opened the door and stuck her head out. "Y-You want to see?"

Dax gave her a look of, 'duh' and nodded. She shrugged and stepped out to show him the clothes on her.

Dax nodded. "Alright." He smiled.

She blushed faintly. "It amuses me that you're the one who picked these."

He shrugged. "I've picked up a few fashion advice tips from Canada." He shook his head and laughed. "Us guys were always dragged along on the shopping trips somehow." He sighed.

She smiled slightly and went back to the change room to change back into her normal clothes before coming back out. "Well, then you can help me. 'Cause I suck at shoppping for clothes."

Dax laughed. "Well, these are a yes." He said and took the clothes from her, hanging it over his arm. "Go look to see what you like. If you don't find anything, we'll go to the next store and so on."

Blaine gave him a quick kiss before going off to look for clothes. By the time they headed back home it was around two in the afternoon. Even though Blaine fought Dax for the most of it, thanks to him she got lots of nice and more elegant clothes that suit her personaity and body frame. When they stepped inside, Blaine took the bags from him that he helped her with and set them in her room before returning to the livingroom and hugging him tightly.

"Thank you for all the clothes, Dax." She whispered.

Dax laughed lightly and wrapped his arms around her. "Your welcome, Blainey Bear." He whispered and chuckled lightly.

She blushed and shook her head. "I-I thought you were going to come up with a new one?"

He shrugged. "Haven't thought of one just yet." He chuckled.

She sighed and pulled back. She hit his chest lightly before moving to the couch and flopping down. "A-As fun as that was, I'm really tired now..." She muttered, touching the bump on her head again.

"No movie?" Dax chuckled.

"We can... but I can guarentee I will fall asleep." She laughed.

"Why don't we leave the movie until tomorrow then?" He laughed lightly.

She smiled and nodded. "I think I'm going to lay down, okay?" She said, moving to stand up again.

Dax nodded. "I'll be in my room if you need me." He murmured.

Blaine nodded and made her way to her room, plopping down in her bed and drifting off in a matter of minutes. Shortly after Blaine disappeared to her room, a knock came at the door. Dax left his bedroom to answer it. It was Miyah.

She gasped and jumped into his arms. "I heard the news." She stated.

"Hm?" Dax pulled back.

"It was on the news. The attack..." She said and pulled back. "How's Blaine?" She asked.

Dax turned to look down towards the hallway where her room was. "She's sleeping right now. Tired." He shrugged.

She nodded. "Are you alright?"

Dax nodded. "I'm fine."

"So, Kira strikes again, huh?" Miyah laughed softly before moving down the hallway.

Dax closed the door and quickly followed, afraid she was going to Blaine's to wake her. Instead, Miyah kept going until she reached Dax's room.

"Miyah?" Dax whispered and stepped into the room.

Miyah pulled Dax in and sat him on the bed before going to close the door. Dax glanced over at his desk as he went to sit on the edge of the bed. Before Blaine and Dax had left the house earlier that morning, Dax had pulled out the death note to take another look at piece of paper he had used the last night. He was grateful that Blaine was confused about it; hopefully she would forget about it all together.

"Dax..." She breathed in as she leaned against the door. "I...I'm afraid for you." She murmured.

Dax's eyebrow rose as he stared at Miyah. "What are you talking about? I'm perfectly fine."

Miyah shook her head. "I heard about the last time you two got into trouble like that."

Dax sighed. "It's fine, Miyah. We survived, didn't we?"

Miyah shook her head and pushed away from the door. "I don't want you to get hurt anymore, and Japan can be a dangerous place."

"And Canada isn't?" Dax asked plainly.

Miyah crossed her arms over her chest. "You had O.H.I.P in Ontario." Miyah said. "While here you don't."

Dax sighed. "That means nothing, Miyah."

Miyah bit the inside of her cheeks. "Re...remember the time you got hit by the car in your third year? I was the one that happened to be the nurse to take care of you?"

Dax nodded. "I do, and I'm grateful that you were the nurse since I knew you."

"Well, I can't do that here in Japan."

Dax sighed. "That's fine. Japan has good nurses too, Miyah."

Miyah gritted her teeth and walked over to stand in front of Dax. "I want to make sure you will be fine."

Dax stood up and placed his hands on Miyah's shoulders. "Miyah, everything will be-"

Miyah slipped her arms around Dax's shoulders and reached up to press her lips to his. Dax's eyes widened in shock as he shoved Miyah back. She fell against the desk and brought her hands down on top of it to brace herself.

"I'm sorry." Miyah blurted.

Dax's eyes drifted to the death note underneath her hand and his eyes widened further. "Miyah..."

"I'm sorry!" She said again and turned for the door, freezing when she noticed an unworldly creature standing in the doorway chuckling.

Dax's eyes drifted to Zane and he groaned, almost as if he were in pain. Miyah tried to catch her breath as she stepped back from the creature.

"Miyah...don't...scream." Dax said and reached for her arm.

Her head snapped towards him before a scream left her lips. Dax reached to grab her and clasped his hand over her mouth.

"Miyah, don't struggle." Dax said as he pinned her to the wall.

Her eyes were widened in horror and they drifted over to Zane who was still chuckling.

"Hey there." Zane laughed.

Miyah's eyes turned back to Dax. She wasn't sure about how to take everything. The only thing she could hope for was that she had awakened Blaine.

"I'm going to take my hand away, but don't scream, alright?" Dax spoke quietly.

She nodded slowly.

"If you make a noise, I will have to hurt you, but I don't want to have to do that, okay?"

She nodded again. He pulled his hand back slowly, keeping it on her chin in case she screamed again.

"Now..." Dax started but then she screamed again. He quickly covered her mouth more roughly and slammed her hed against the wall. She tightened her eyes in pain as tears slipped from her eyes.

Dax glanced towards the door, listening over Miyah's whimpering for Blaine. When he heard nothing he turned back to Miyah.

Zane chuckled again. "What're you going to do now, Daxter?"

Miyah's eyes drifted to the shinigami again.

"I don't think she's going to keep her mouth shut." Zane added.

Dax gritted his teeth and lowered his head. Miyah whimpered some more before struggling against Dax. She managed to push him back and ran for the door. She ran right through Zane and ran for the front door. Dax had already reached for a pen and wrote Miyah's name down along with "Suicide. 2:10 pm" before running down the hal after her. The front door was opened and Miyah was standing at the very end of the driveway. Dax ran to catch up to her, but she didn't move. Her screaming had stopped.

"Miyah?" Dax called quietly.

There were two people on the other side of the road down a bit looking up towards where Dax and Miyah stood. They must have heard the screaming. Miyah turned around and stared up at Dax misty eyed.

"Miyah?" Dax tried again.

"I'm sorry... I have to go though." She said.

Dax eyed her carefully then nodded.

"I'm sorry to have intruded on you like that." She whispered before turning and walking down the street.

Dax watched her for a few seconds before turning back to the house. He returned to his room to find Zane. "Suicide...what exactly happens?" Dax asked.

Zane chuckled. "She kills herself." He stated.

Dax shook his head. "She's acting weird."

"Wouldn't you?" Zane asked and chuckled before leaving through the wall.

Dax turned to look down at the death note before slamming his fist on top of the desk. He looked at the clock; it was exactly 2 in the afternoon. He lowered his head and gritted his teeth.

While Blaine had laid in her room, small sounds managed to slip into her mind, but nothing to wake her up. However, when Dax slammed his fist on his desk, she finally woke up. She nervously headed towards his room and peered in. "D-Dax? E-Everything alright?"

Dax lifted his head to look at Blaine before clearing his throat as he stood straight again. "Yeah...did I wake you?" He asked gently.

She nodded slowly, eyeing him closely.

Dax sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "I'm sorry."

She shook her head. "What's going on?"

Dax cleared his throat again and shook his head. "Bug?" He chuckled and shrugged while waving towards the desk. "Took me off guard."

She eyed him for a moment before sighing. "A-Alright.. as long as you're okay..."

Dax laughed lightly. "Guess you know one of my weaknesses now." He shrugged and fixed his shirt. "Not as much of a man as you thought?"

Blaine raised an eyebrow and shook her head. "I know lots of people, men and woman who dislike bugs..."

Dax laughed lightly and ran his hand through his hair. "I didn't mean to wake you though."

Blaine shook her head. "It's no big deal..." She looked around the room and glanced to his desk, spotting the black notebook wide open. Her eyes widened slightly at how jammed the words were and she stepped closer to the desk. "D-Dax... what is that?"

Dax glanced down at the book and shrugged. He closed it and picked it up, holding it between his index and middle finger. "Just a notebook. Used it to kill the bug." He laughed lightly and tossed it back on top of the desk. Relief washed over him when no stray pieces of paper slipped out.

"I like to jot down thoughts when they come up." He murmured and shrugged.

She raised an eyebrow and shook her head. "You're always so neat and clean... why is it so jammed?" She went to reach for the book.

Dax chuckled and moved to wrap his arms around Blaine, turning her so her back was to the death note.

"I think a lot, and I often go through notebooks quickly." He leaned his head against her shoulder and chuckled lightly. "It's a bit private though." He whispered.

Blaine shook her head and moved to look up at him. "You're lying."

"About what?" He asked.

"That book." She shook her head. "I can tell when you're lying..."

"What else would it be?" He asked.

She shrugged. "That's why I want to see it..."

He shook his head. "It's a bit private." He laughed and reached to scratch his head.

Blaine narrowed her eyes. "You know my most private matter..."

Dax forced a blush. "A lot of it...is about you..." He murmured and diverted his eyes.

"Then why can't I see it, Dax?" She asked coldly.

Dax pretended to smile sheepishly. "I've..." He cleared his throat. "I've started my wedding vows..." He murmured. "Would rather you wait until the wedding to hear them." He whispered and diverted his eyes again, forcing more of a blush.

Blaine eyed him closely for a moment before shaking her head, looking slightly angered. "Daxter Nemie... why are being like this? You hate lying and secrets, so do I!" She shook her head and moved from his arms, reaching for the book again quickly.

Dax quickly turned her and pinned her up against the wall. "Please, Blaine.. Wait..." He gritted his teeth. "Just wait and I will show you it." He whispered.

She shook her head. "I know it's not wedding vows, Dax! I just mentioned marriage last night and you were completely taken off guard! Tell me what it is now, or I will find out myself!"

Dax let a groan slip and he shook his head. "It's not important." He murmured.

She shook her head angrily and pushed him back. "Liar!"

Dax crossed the room and grabbed the notebook before she could and lifted it high above her head. "I'm sorry, Blaine..." He murmured. "It's for your own good."

Blaine narrowed her eyes. "You clearly don't love me like I thought... keeping secrets.."

Dax shook his head. "I do love you, Blaine. I've never loved anyone _but_ you!" He shook his head. "I can't let you see this, or you'll hate me." He murmured.

"I'll hate you more if you don't show me it! Dax, I love you, nothing you do will make me hate you unless you were to cheat on me!"

Dax shook his head. "I wouldn't dream of doing such a thing." He said.

"Then this wont make me hate you... no matter what it is..." She shook her head and stepped closer. "We're supposed to be there for each other, aren't we?"

Dax lowered his head. "Then you'll understand why I can't show you this."He whispered.

She shook her head. "What does that mean? Dax, please! I'm begging you to show me... all this resistance to me proves I should be worried..."

He shook his head and lifted his face. "I can't." He whispered sadly.

She gritted her teeth and moved closer to him again, holding out her hand. "Give me it."

Dax shook his head. "Blaine, I can't."

"Sure you can. Just set it in me hand, Dax." She hissed.

Dax took a quick glance around the room. Zane wasn't in the room at all; he was at least thankful for as much. He turned back to Blaine and stepped forward, wrapping one arm around her shoulder while he kept the death note high in the air with his other hand. She shook her head and quickly jumped up, ripping the book from his hands. She narrowed her eyes at Dax.

"No!" Dax shouted before tackling her down on the bed. He pulled the notebook from her hands and widened his eyes in terror at Blaine. "No!" He whispered, eyes widened as he looked down at the book. "No."

She shook her head. "Give it back!"

Dax threw the book back towards the desk before turning to look at Blaine. "Blaine...you..." He shook his head. "I can't believe this..." He murmured and ran his hands through his hair.

She gritted her teeth. "It's a book, Dax! What is the big deal!"

Dax's breathing had quickened and he pulled Blaine to her feet. "Yeah..sure, that's it." He murmured and moved her towards the door.

Blaine frowned at Dax. "I-I don't understand what your issue is..."

Dax gritted his teeth and thought better of turning her way. He closed the door to his room and shook his head. If Zane had returned and she was alone, who knows what could happen. At least if she was in his room, he'd know immediately and be able to act quicker.

He turned back towards the desk and picked up the notebook, twirling it in his fingers as he watched Blaine carefully.

She shook her head, slightly nervous. "D-Daxter?" She murmured, backing up to the wall.

Dax sighed and leaned back against the desk as he looked the death note over. Killing Blaine had crossed his mind in a moments flash, but he cringed at the thought. He didn't think he could bring himself to do it at all. He shook his head, lost at what to do. Blaine frowned as she lowered head, tears brimming in her eyes.

Dax glanced over at Blaine and frowned, placing the notebook back on the desk and moving to wrap his arms around Blaine's shoulder. "I'm sorry." He whispered, not knowing what else to really say in the current situation.

She pushed him away, a sob escaping her throat as she looked away from him.

Dax watched her carefully and frowned. "Blaine...I'm...sorry." He whispered the last word.

A deep chuckle came from behind Dax. Dax didn't look back, but he felt his heart begin to pound as it got heavier. Blaine's head slowly lifted. Her eyes widened as she looked over the creature. "Wh... What?"

Dax frowned. "I didn't want you to know..." He whispered.

She gritted her teeth and pushed past Dax and over to the book, opening it. Her eyes scanned the pages, soon seeing the names of the men who had raped her and then Miyah's. She slowly turned to face Dax, a loss of words.

Dax frowned and slowly stepped forward. "Blaine...please don't do anything rational." He murmured.

She shook her head slowly, her eyes turning from Dax to the creature. "Wh... What is that?"

Zane chuckled. "I'm a shinigami." He replied before Dax could say anything.

She shook her head and turned back to Dax. "Y-Yesterday... the paper?"

Dax sighed and turned away. He nodded slowly. "I couldn't let you know..." He whispered.

"S... So what? I-It kills people?"

Dax sighed. "It does."

She nervously set the book down and leaned against his desk, looking at the floor as she tried to process everything. "Wh... Why is Miyah's name in it?"

Dax gritted his teeth and turned to look at Zane. Zane snickered and waited for Dax to answer.

"She...came for a visit while you were asleep. She-"

"Joy..." Blaine said and looked up at Dax.

Dax's mouth remained open as she interrupted. He shook his head. "She...accidentally touched the book and saw Zane. I...had to." He bit the inside of his cheeks and lowered his head. "She screamed."

Blaine's eyes widened as she looked at Dax with terror. "Y-You're going to kill me too!"

Dax shook his head slowly. "I...don't... I don't think I could bring myself to - don't push me to have to." He lifted his head to look at her, tears brimming his eyes.

Her own tears fell rapidly from her eyes. "Y-You're actually considering it?"

Dax shook his head and stepped forward. "No." He said.

She took a step back, taking the book with her. "I... I don't understand... a-are you Kira?"

"No." Dax answered immediately. "Kira already existed before I found the Death Note-"

"It's called a Death Note?" She shook her head. Her body trembled as she looked down at the book in her hands. "Wh-Why can't you just get rid of it?"

"I-" Dax began but Zane interrupted.

"He can."

Dax turned to glare at Zane.

Blaine sobbed as she looked up at Dax. "Th-Then get rid of it... p-please..."

"I..." Dax turned to look at Blaine slowly. "I...don't want to." He whispered then stepped towards Blaine again. He reached out to caress her cheek slowly. "It's how I've protected you all this time."

"B-But Dax.." She sobbed, moving her face away. "Y-You're killing innocent p-people! Y-You're even considering killing me, the only woman you claim t-to love!"

Dax shook his head. "No, Blaine. I wouldn't be able to bring myself to k- do such a thing." He murmured. "The only one who was innocent was Miyah, but she...she gave me no choice." He whispered.

Blaine shook her head. "S-So if I freaked out and started screaming, you would force yourself?"

Dax tried to smile slightly. "You haven't yet..."

"Wh-What happened to not wanting to lose one another, D-Dax?"

Dax frowned. "I don't want to lose you..." He whispered and brushed his thumb against her cheek. "But I would understand if you...wouldn't anymore."

Blaine sobbed as she shook her head. "I-I don't want to lose you still! I-I'm nothing without you, Dax... p-please! I'm begging you!" She held out the book to him. "Get rid of this!"

Dax frowned. "What if anything were to happen again? What if the same thing were to happen if I got rid of it? I wouldn't be able to save you, I'd be useless!"

"I'll start carrying my gun again!"

"Shoot someone and the police will lock you up."

She gritted her teeth. "And what about this? If police found this you'd be put in jail!"

"That's the beauty of it, no evidence leads to me if I keep my distance." He whispered.

She dropped the book to the floor and clasped her hands over her face. "D-Dax... p-please don't m-make me lose you again.. please!" She screamed into her hands.

Dax stepped forwards and wrapped his arms around Blaine's shoulder. "You're not losing me, Blaine." He murmured.

She shook her head. "You're so brainwashed by this book that you killed your friend to avoid being caught!"

Dax lowered his head. "I thought you hated her anyways."

Blaine raised her head, looking baffled. "Doesn't mean you kill her!" She shook her head. "A-Am I the only reason you got this thing!"

Dax shook his head. "I found it in the park, had no idea what to think about it, so I kept it. I...I found it the day after I saw you again." He whispered.

"Y-You've had this that long?" She gasped.

Dax nodded slowly. "I...have." He said in defeat.

Blaine shook her head. "Wh-What if you do keep this then? What will become of you and I?" She whispered, choking on a sob.

"Nothing will happen between us..." He replied.

"E-Except now I'll worry about my life anytime I upset you..." She murmured, lowering her head.

Dax shook his head and ducked to press his lips against hers. Forcing her head up and pressing his lips harder. "I would never do such a thing, no matter how upset you made me."

Blaine sobbed and looked from Dax to Zane. "Sh-Shinigami... c-can't you just take the book from him?" She whispered.

Zane shrugged. "I could kill him; but I can only kill him when it reaches the end of his life. Or he has to willing give up the book himself in which he would lose all memory of the book in the process."

Blaine's eyes widened as she turned back to Dax. "D-Dax... get rid of the book... please..." She gritted her teeth and lowered her head, biting her lip hard. "Y-Y... You'll lose me if you don't!"

Dax's mouth parted slightly. "No, no, no." He murmured and lifted her face to meet his. "Don't...don't do this. I'm using this for your protection. I..."

Blaine shook her head violently. "D-Dax... you..." She let out a shaky breath, followed by a sob. "You will lose me... i-if you do not get rid of this thing... W-We will find other ways to keep each other safe... please... get rid of it..."

"Why? I-"

Dax's phone began to ring. He gritted hie teeth and reached over for the phone to flip it open.

"Hello?"

"Dax? It's River. Have you seen Miyah?" River asked.

Dax glanced at the Death Note. "No, I haven't." He murmured.

"She left a while ago and I can't get ahold of her on her cell." River said.

Dax sighed. "Maybe she went shopping and turned her phone off."

"It's not like her, Dax. You know that." He paused. "Is she there?" He questioned.

"No, she isn't." Dax replied. "River...it...it's not a good time right now."

"Not a good time? Miyah is missing...in the city of Tokyo! One of the largest citie- she's there, isn't she?"

"River! She's not here."

Silence.

"Fine." He said. "I'll just go to the police." He hung up.

Dax gritted his teeth as his mind stayed on River's last words. If he went to the authorities, something bad might happen. A large search, questioning, investigation. Miyah wouldn't be one to commit suicide, she had no reason to. Dax turned his eyes back to Blaine and frowned.

"Dax... get rid of it..." She whispered.

Dax looked down at the Death Note and bent down to pick it up. He flipped open the page where Miyah's name was written. He sat it down on the desk and turned to look at Blaine. "None of them were innocent." He whispered.

"But Miyah..."

"While you were sleeping, she kissed me." Dax said.

Her eyes widened. "Sh... She what?"

Dax nodded. "She was trying to get me to return to Canada. I was explaining to her that I wasn't going back when she kissed me."

Blaine closed her eyes and lowered her head. "I pushed her back, she ended up touching the Death Note and saw Zane. She wouldn't shut up. If I hadn't written her name down, she would've went to the police and I would be taken to prison." He explained.

Blaine moved to Dax's side and looked over the notebook before looking back up at him. "Then get rid of it. You will forget that you killed Miyah... you wont have to live with that guilt..."

"Blaine... can you do me a favour?" He asked.

"Depends..."

"Turn around." He whispered.

Blaine shook her head. "Why?"

"Please." He whispered.

Blaine eyed him closely and nervously before slowly turning around. Dax reached for a pen and touched the tip to the space below Miyah's name. He gritted his teeth and shook his head. If he were to lose his memory; it wouldn't matter...would it? As he bit the inside of his cheek's he wrote down the name, and beside it, "Suicide. 2:35pm." The clock on the desk read 2:28.

He closed his eyes and returned the pen to the cup, lowering his head in sorrow. Blaine slowly turned back around and glanced down at the notebook, her eyes widening. "D-Dax? Why? H-He's your best friend!"

Dax frowned and nodded. "I won't remember...right?"

She frowned and wrapped her arms tightly around him. Dax gritted his teeth and wrapped his arms around Blaine's shoulder as he looked up at Zane.

Zane stared back down at him. "Times up?" He asked.

Dax sighed and stroked Blaine's hair. "Blaine, I know you won't remember this...but I have to tell you one last thing."

"Wh.. What?"

"I...during the time in the park that first night we were attacked, I accepted a little gift from the shinigami." He began.

She pulled back to search his eyes. "Wh... What is it?"

Dax sighed and closed his eyes. "The only way I was able to kill those guys were if I knew there full name and knew what they looked like. I didn't know their names, so I accepted the shinigami's eyes. Their eyes gives you the power to see a humans name and their remaining life; how much longer they have to live..."

She nodded slowly. "S-So that has a catch... right?"

"Half my remaining lifetime." He whispered.

"Wh-What?" She gasped, searching his face. "H-How long will y-you live then?"

Dax shrugged. "I can't see my own. But if I originally only lived sixty years, I'll only live until I'm thirty." He frowned.

She shook her head violently. "N-No! That's not fair!"

"I'm sorry, Blaine..." He said and took her face in his hands. "I love you."

Blaine looked to the shinigami. "H-How long does he live for now?"

Zane chuckled. "It's against the rules to say, but considering you're not going to remember anyways." The shinigami shrugged. "Two days."

Dax's eyes widened and he turned to look at Zane. "T-two..."

Zane laughed. "Nah, I'm just pulling your leg you funny human." He waved his hand. "Twenty-four more years."

Blaine bit her lip and lowered her head. "O-Only..." Her voice trailed off. "Sh-Shinigami... can you tell me mine?"

Zane sighed. "Hey, what do you expect of me? I've broken the rules once, I don't want get the king too angry."

"Please..." She whispered.

Zane sighed. "You're lucky I am who I am. Fifty-two years."

Blaine gritted her teeth as she looked up at Dax. "I... I won't last without you..."

Dax frowned and he shook his head. "You will." He whispered and gritted his teeth. He hadn't realized at the time the decision he had made, but now he was beginning to regret it.

Blaine shook her head. She was choking on sobs now as she gripped Dax's shirt tightly - even though she wouldn't remember either or their lifespans afterwards, she refused to lose Dax before she died.

"Blaine..." Zane spoke quietly.

Blaine slowly turned to look at Zane. "Wh-What?"

"You love Dax a lot, don't you?" Zane said, more of a statement than a question.

Her face twisted in confusion. "Y-Yes... of course..."

"I can see why Dax loves you..." Zane said.

Dax turned to look at Zane in confusion. "What?"

"I give up." Zane said and pulled a different death note from his shirt.

Dax's eyes widened. "No!"

"Z-Zane? D-Don't kill us... p-please!" She gasped.

Zane shook his head. "I give up - the shinigami world is a boring place. Ryuk was the one who started this. It interested me, and I tried it. After going through this, I don't think I would be able to live in the shinigami while being sane." Zane sighed and turned to Blaine. "As much as I _didn't_ enjoy the little...love thing going on here... You are an interesting one, Blaine."

"I... I don't understand... wh-what are you going to do?" She asked quietly, wiping at her eyes.

Zane shrugged and smiled at Blaine. "Giving you what you deserve." He sighed and flipped open the death note in his hand. Pulling out a pen and writing a random name he had caught while roaming the earth down on the paper. He looked back up at Blaine and shrugged again. "My life is now yours Dax." He said while turning to look at Dax. "Don;t be concerned when it feels like you're immortal." He chuckled. "You'll remain with the eyes, and you'll remain alive. What you do with both these Notebooks is your own concern."

"Wait...Zane... What're you-" Dax stepped towards Zane.

Zane shrugged. "It's about time my life is up. I was going to die of boredom." He chuckled when his body suddenly turned to sand.

Dax's eyes widened and he reached out. The sand slipped through his fingers.

Blaine shook her head in confusion. "Wh... What just happened?"

"I...Zane killed himself? I don't know..." He turned to look at Blaine. "I still have my memory..."

"S-So do I..." She bit her lip. "I-I'm sorry..."

Dax bent down to pinch the sand between his fingers when his eyes drifted to the death note. "No, I'm sorry..." He whispered.

Blaine shook her head. "Wh.. Why are you apologizing?"

"I should have told you a very long time ago." Dax murmured.

Blaine shook her head. "I-I understand why you didn't.."

Dax nodded and stood back up again. He cleared his throat. "What...do we do now? About the...you know..."

Blaine shrugged. "Th.. There's two now..."

Dax nodded and remained silent. "Blaine, we could protect each other this way." He whispered.

Blaine stepped over to Dax and wrapped her arms around him. "I-I don't have the eyes..."

"You don't need them." He whispered. "I have them."

She let out a breath and looked to the pile of sand. "Wh... What about your friends?"

"I'll miss them dearly." He whispered.

"Wh... Why did Zane do that... what did he mean by, "My life is yours"?"

Dax shrugged. "He also told me not to be concern when I'm immortal...maybe I recieved his remaining life?" Dax shrugged. "I don't quite know."

"I... If that's true... I wont lose you in twenty-four years?"

"I...guess not." He whispered. "But now I'll be living without you."

She frowned. "I...Wh-What will you do?"

Dax shrugged. "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it." He whispered and wrapped his arms tightly around Blaine's shoulders.

She smiled and hugged him tightly. "I-I love you so much, Dax..."

A year passed since Blaine and Dax had last seen Zane. Blaine had taken Zane's notebook for herself and Dax kept his own. Both vowing to only use it for their own protection and for the protection of others. Shortly after Zane had turned to dust, Dax had purposed to Blaine and five months later they were married. Since the wedding, Dax had continued to work at the private school while Blaine had decided to go back to go back to school to recieve her high school graduation; she had decided that, for Dax, she wanted to get an education to feel more at his level. She had decided, one night while attempting to make a gourmet meal for Dax and herself one night and it being a huge success, that she wanted to go to post secondary school for culinary arts. Throughout the entire year, Dax had taught Blaine more and more english, and now Blaine could speak enough english to hold a conversation.

Dax sat in the chair and looked over at Blaine sitting curled up on the couch. They had rented a horror film and decided to stay in for the night. Blaine yawned as she watched the televison. She glanced down at her left hand that held a beautiful diamond ring that Dax had given her when he proposed. She looked back up at the screen as the credits now rolled down the screen. She yawned again and flipped onto her back, glancing to Dax with a smile. "Good pick for a movie, hun."

Dax continued to look at Blaine. He nodded slightly and smiled.

She blushed faintly. "Wh-Why are you staring at me?"

Dax chuckled and sat up leaning forward on the balls of his toe. "Am I not allowed to look at my beautiful wife?"

"W-Well... I-I guess you can..." She murmured, turning her eyes away. Along with changing her life around, she had lost the childish looks she always had - no more red streak in her hair, and way less piercing.

"It's almost your birthday..." He smiled.

She nodded. "Don't bother doing anything, Dax. You're already paying for my schooling... that's more than enough."

Dax shrugged. "It's been a year since you've worn that red silk dress. I kind of miss it." He chuckled.

She smiled. "I can wear the dress. But dinner is as much as I'm allowing you to do."

Dax shrugged. "I'm alright with that." he chuckled.

He reached for the remote and turn the movie off along with the television box. He moved to take out the movie and placed it back into its case. It was only a rental, and Dax had planned on returning it after they finished watching it.

Blaine smiled as she watched Dax. She stood up and snuck off towards the kitchen, climbing up on the counter. When Dax had heard the cupboard door close, he made his way to the kitchen and peered in. Blaine stood sheepishly with the sake bottle held near her face, smiling.

Dax sighed and chuckled. "It's been a while since we've had a drink, hasn't it?"

She smirked and quickly hid the bottle behind her back. "Yeah..."

Dax chuckled and tossed the movie on the table; he'd have to return it the next day. He walked forwards to Blaine and reached behind her for the bottle. She smirked and shook her head, keeping it behind her back as she backed away from Dax.

"What?" Dax asked as he continued to back Blaine up to the back kitchen wall.

She shook her head. "My sake. Go get your own." She chuckled.

Dax shook his head. "We'll share a bottle." He said and wrapped his arms around Blaine's back as he pulled the bottle from her hands. He quickly turned around and pulled the lid off as Blaine fought to get it back. He held her back as he brought the bottle to his lips and tilted it back, taking a mouth full.

She smirked. "I said it was mine!"

Dax shrugged and swallowed. "Don't want you passing out later."

She smirked. "You know I hold alcohol better than that."

"Alright, I want you at least a little sober." He chuckled and took another mouth full.

"Why?" She laughed, jumping to try and get the bottle.

"Because." He breathed and held the bottle back as he wrapped his free arm around her waist.

She shook her head. "Give it!" She pouted.

Dax moved to place his lips on hers. "Here's a taste." He chuckled and kissed her again.

She moaned softly at the taste of alcohol and Dax's lips. "Let me at least have a sip." She whispered.

Dax chuckled and placed the bottle into Blaine's hand. Blaine took the bottle and placed it to her lips, taking a mouth full before tipping it back and smirking at Dax. "It's mine now." She stated and ran from the kitchen.

Dax moved to the livingroom and didn't see Blaine anywhere. He moved to the hallway and leaned against the frame. "I'm going to go return this movie!" Dax called.

Blaine popped her head out from their room and smirked. She quickly walked up to him and gripped his wrist, pulling them into their room. She pushed him to the wall and pressed their lips together roughtly. "Not allowed." She murmured.

"Then I guess we're sharing." He chuckled.

"Fine..." She let out a dramatic sigh and grabbed the bottle, taking another sip.

Dax lightly gripped her wrist and pulled the bottle to his mouth for a sip. "Thank you." He whispered before pressing his lips to hers again.

She smiled and kissed back a bit rougher, setting the bottle down on the desk that was beside them. Dax chuckled lightly and moved his hands to the side of her face and his forced his lips to hers. He guided her to the bed and laid her down, hovering over her as he kissed her neck. She let out a slight moan as she moved her hands along his back.

A chuckle left Dax's throat and he moved his arm under Blaine, pulling her up against himself. She smirked up at him. "M-Maybe you've had too much sake, Dax..."

Dax shook his head. "Two mouthfuls is hardly enough to make me the slightest drunk." He said and laughed.

She blushed faintly and laughed. "I've had more than that."

Dax nodded. "You drink too quickly." He whispered.

She smiled. "I was thirsty?"

"Mhm." Dax chuckled and moved to push the bottom of her shirt up. He smirked at her and moved down to kiss her stomach.

She gasped. "Th.. Then if not drunk, why this so soon?" She whispered.

"Soon?" Dax asked. "What do you mean?" He laughed.

She smirked. "It's only nine at night."

Dax shrugged. "And?"

She shrugged. "I-I dunno.."

Dax sighed and moved to press his lips to hers. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." She murmured against his lips.

Dax nodded and rolled over so that Blaine was on top. "Love you more." He chuckled.

She shook her head and placed her hand over his mouth. "Don't pick a fight with me. You'll lose."

Dax chuckled. "Is that how it is?"

She nodded and smirked.

He eyed her carefully and sat up, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Then I pick a fight."

She smirked. "Oh really?" She raised an eyebrow as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I don't pick fights I can't win." He whispered and smirked.

Blaine laughed. "That's not true. I've won many fights you've started."

"Not this time." He chuckled. "I'm going to win this one."

She shook her head and forced her lips to his. "Never." She whispered.

Dax chuckled and tightened his arms around her waist. He moved his lips to her shoulder and bit her skin lightly. She laughed slightly and held him tighter. "You think that will make me give in?"

Dax shrugged and moved her beside him on the bed. "You might eventually."

She shook her head. "Nope." She reached over for the bottle and took another sip.

Dax chuckled and moved to slip her shirt off before taking another sip of the sake. He stared down at her and smirked. "How 'bout now?"

She blushed faintly and shook her head. "Nope." She stole the bottle back and took another sip herself. She smirked and set the bottle down and reached to pull off his shirt. "There's nothing you can do that I can't do to yopu."

Dax chuckled and leaned down to press his lips against hers. "Fair enough." He whispered.


End file.
